


The Sound of Silence

by RokiRiot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Background Relationships, Child Abuse, Fluff, Gaara is a sweetheart, Healthy Relationships, Healthy Threesome, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Naruto Respects Boundaries, Religion, Rock Lee WILL fight you, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RokiRiot/pseuds/RokiRiot
Summary: If people can love you, they will. Now Gaara just has to believe that. Naruto and Lee will do anything to help him find his voice. Titled 'We Sing the Holy' on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Gaara/Rock Lee/Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 31
Kudos: 65





	1. Happy Birthday- Stevie Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all warnings before reading. Possible triggering themes, as I suspect most of my work will have. I'm not particularly religious, so please excuse if any of this work offends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fated meeting

###### 

January.

It was like being hit with a rock, Gaara thought. It had happened to him once, but he had fought back then. 

He didn’t fight this time.

His bruised cheek was smacked by course hands. When he didn’t respond, his arm was twisted and jerked above him, forcing him to stand at an awkward position. He twisted his wrist and tried to free himself. 

“How she ever gave birth to a child like you, I’ll never know,” he heard, and felt a wet glob of spit land in his hair. He didn’t know either, he didn’t know.

But no matter how bad he was, no matter how he misbehaved, she never would have treated him like this. His mom wouldn’t let him do this. He moved forward and jammed his elbow into his father’s gut, trying again to wrench his arm free. It came loose at an awkward angle. He was clipped again, this time across the forehead. If he hadn’t missed, Gaara would have been unconscious. As it were, a sharp feeling stung across his forehead. He swayed. His mind raced around what to do. His father was already recovering.

He ran. 

For the first time in his life, he _ran._

He had no idea where he was going, or what he was going to do, but he ran. His head didn't turn back; his eyes clawing around the lifeless ground for routes ahead. His feet had never been used for anything so productive; his hands never to lift him to his freedom before. Birds scattered in the setting sun, and out of a little garden he ran into the street.

Cars honked; he didn't stop. Across the street, down a few blocks, through an alley. His breaths came out in huffs, and the little, well kept shops began closing themselves. He breathed in and out, and into another, well hidden alley he darted. He jetted out onto a rough street, worried that the man would have already gotten into his car in an attempt to run him down.

A large building stood with one wide wooden door ajar. He jumped through it.

It took him a moment to realize where he was. He kept turning back, checking to see if someone would be stepping out of the sunlight and menacingly into the doors. It wasn’t until he slammed into a pew, tripping and hurting his knee, that he looked around. 

It was a meager church, but since he had never been inside one, it was brand new to Gaara. Tall stained glass shined green and peach toned light onto aged wooden pews. The room smelled as though it was filled with wood dust and sweet hints of fresh wine. 

“Excuse me young man... We are about to... Oh my goodness, child, are you okay?”

A kind, older woman with brown skin and sparkling hazel eyes was approaching him. Gaara backed away.

“Sorry, leaving,” he said hurriedly.

“No, no, please stay,” she fluttered about him, wiping his face with something Gaara hadn’t seen her reach for. He flinched.

“Are you being followed,” she asked. Gaara didn’t know. He looked back over his shoulder.

“Why don’t you... why don’t you have a seat for a while,” she said, moving slowly to stand between Gaara and the door. He felt alarm beginning to rise in him. He moved to walk around her. She stepped back so that she was still in his way.

“I’m... my name is Marsha. I’m the pastor for this church. I won’t send you away, I won’t ask you any questions, just... take a seat, if you don’t mind.”

Gaara’s eyes darted to one of the rows, and then back to the door. He stood in front of her for several minutes staring out of the door. When no one appeared, he sat hard on a bench. 

“This is only for your own safety, and will be the only question I ask,” she said, sitting across from him\, “May I treat your wounds?”

Gaara noticed the sting across his forehead. He reached up to touch it and felt his warm fingers slide smoothly. He drew them back to look at the shining blood on them. In the many minutes he didn’t say anything, the woman disappeared and came back with a first aid kit. She moved around him, wiping his face. She gently pulled the collar of his shirt to check his back, but stopped when he moved away.

“Okay, alright,” she said, holding up her arms, “I’m just going to fix up your face.”

She began working on the wound in his head. Gaara wondered if she was unnerved that he didn’t even flinch as she worked. He supposed she was, because when she was done she threw a wet cloth over his bloody hand. Gaara pulled the cloth- and with it the blood- away. 

He looked around again. Now that he felt less alarmed, he assessed his surroundings more carefully. He reworked his initial assumption. The place was sad. The dying winter light cast shadows across the pews, making the floor look haunted. Even the lights hanging from the high ceiling could do nothing to offset the melancholy of the room. Even more doleful, the altar which stood menacingly raised a few feet above the rest of the floor. Beside it were high backed chairs whose emblazoned red upholstery looked bloody. Upon the altar were candles, unlit but already well melted. They stood as tortured figures in twisted bodies. 

The woman said, “I would feel better if you went to the hospital. I won’t press the issue if you decide not to... but I'm no doctor.”

He scowled down as she moved to put her things out of the way. Gaara didn’t even know if he could go to a doctor. Unlike the pastor, it was their job to ask questions.

She scurried away, leaving Gaara to look about the windows again. The sun was going down, sinking and making the melancholy quiet sink into the wood. Gaara felt the same emotion that his father brought to him, well up in him again. It was concentrated and sharp and quick like a punch to the gut. 

He did the only thing he knew how to calm himself. 

He hummed. 

He strung sounds together, not really sure what he wanted to sing. 

He focused again on the lit pews, finding comfort in the bit of wan light. He hoped the pastor would turn on the lights soon.

A tune came to his mind, reminding him of the bitter day. He thought it over cynically. He tried to focus, remember that he was okay, and sang quietly.

_"Happy birthday to yah."_

It was not a song he knew well. He liked a lot of Stevie Fushigi songs, but never felt the need to learn that one. He kept imagining people without eyes smiling happily down at him and clapping along. 

He didn't notice the woman standing in the far back of the pews, listening to him sing. She wondered how someone who sang so sweetly deserved to be beat like that. She wondered what the right thing to do was. She was not a saint, and her safety and the safety of her church came first. But the young man hadn't hurt her, vandalized, or even made a ruckus when he arrived. Wherever he had come from, she knew would be remiss to send him back there.

She waited until his singing grew a bit quieter and made noise so that he wouldn't be startled when she came up behind him. 

"I... I'm going to guess and say that the place you have to go back to isn't safe. I won't ask, but I'm going to be leaving in about ten minutes," she said, feeling as though she was making some impersonal proposition. It didn't sit well within her.

"If you... need somewhere to go... I'll be waiting in my car."

It was the hardest thing she had ever done. Their city's crime rate was probably the lowest in the country, but that didn't mean she wanted to take chances. She knew how young men who were abused (or got into street fights, she couldn't ignore that possibility) tended to act out. 

The young man didn’t turn from staring at the candles but shifted. He said, “I have school tomorrow.”

She looked him up and down, and said, “Well, that’s alright isn’t it? We’ll get up early, make sure you have enough time to get there. I’ve to open the church at eight sharp either way.”

“I don’t have school clothes with me,” he said. She nodded, realizing he was just a kid. 

“I’m sure they’ll allow you to wear your gym uniform.”

“I,” the young man paused. Marsha thought she understood. The young man had probably been raised not to talk to strangers, nor to go home with them. After a moment, the young man stuck his hand in his hair. When he pulled it up, Marsha didn’t immediately understand what she was seeing. She squinted, and realized that something thin and clear was shining in the candlelight between the teen’s fingers.

Was that..?

“Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Marsha felt rage build up in her more quickly than she had felt in her life. She moved around him and said in a stern voice on the verge shouting, “You listen to me. _You listen._ Never, and I mean _NEVER_ let another person spit on you.”

She was huffing as if she wanted to say more, and when she looked in the boy’s eyes, they were wide. Fearful. She felt immediate regret. The hands that raised to shake him lowered. She opened her palms.

“I... We’ll get you a change of underclothes on the way, a toothbrush and whatever you may need. Just... I can’t, in good conscience, let you go back. If you... feel scared, you can't trust me, I'll just take you to the nearest precinct-"

 _"No._ No police, I-," the young man said. He looked her in the eyes for the first time. His purple cheek punctuated the crazed look in his bright green eyes. Marsha put up her hands. She did the best she could to show him with her eyes that she would care for him. His hands flopped. 

"I'm going to close up... If you can, wait for me in the front." 

She looked at him a bit longer, trying to read him. He had quickly turned back into a stone. She had already locked up the office, but she wanted to do the last minute closing steps. 

When she came to the front of the church, it was almost dark outside. She realized belatedly that it was freezing. The boy didn’t have a coat. 

“Come on, come on,” she said, waving him over as she unlocked her SUV, “You trying to catch the chill of death being out here without a coat on. Get in.”

Immediately she turned on the heat once inside. The kid gave one last shift, looking into the car as though it were a spaceship. He glanced at Marsha through the tinted windows. She waved again.

“C’mon,” she said again. Quickly and fluidly, he opened the car door and slid in. He was buckling his seat belt and hunching over before she even had to say anything. She adjusted the warming vents to face him, and turned on the seat warmer.

“So,” she trailed off and pulled away, “I’m just going to stop by the local Bullseye* and then we’ll go right to my house. Sound good?”

The kid fidgeted and said, “Gaara.”

“Excuse me,” she asked, glancing at him and turning to get to a main road.

“My... name. I’m Gaara,” he said. Marsha nodded.

"Nice to me yah, Gaara-san."

_* * *_

When they arrived at Marsha's surprisingly large house, it was barely six thirty. It was already completely dark. Dusky purple clouds hung, undulating in the sky like a wind worn tarp, threatening to dust its captives with snow. 

Gaara hopped out of her car, absolutely sure that she would take him inside and lock him up. In the end, the one who would kill him would be her, not his father. He helped her get the groceries from the back, thinking of making a run for it when everything was successfully inside.

"C'mon inside, before you catch a cold. Yah letting the heat out," said Marsha. 

It was lucky for her, Marsha's kitchen was only an entryway away from the front door. They loaded her things onto the small dining table. 

Gaara stood awkwardly before the door jam in the front hall. His eyes wandered all over her kitchen, scrutinizing her cabinets and windows. Marsha put a wrapped bag in the fridge and turned to look at him. He looked like he was freezing. 

"C'mon," she said, "I'll show you where the bathroom is."

She picked up a bag of the things Gaara had picked up in the store and led him deeper into the house. Her house was short and square, and her steps were right outside the entrance to her kitchen. 

"Here we go," she said, opening the door and letting him pass. Her bathroom was simple and clean. A line of blue and green pebbled backsplash went straight through the four walls, her vanity was a dusty cream color, and her water stool was lime green. 

She turned on the bath and then turned to him. 

"Just hit this button when it's hot enough for you. I... have a son about as tall as you, I'll bring you a change of clothes just now," she pointed. Marsha hurried past him. Gaara studied the room again, looking over everything once more, and through the small window above the tub. It was too small for him to crawl through. 

He turned his attention to the filling tub. He put his hand in. It was boiling. He felt that, at least he'd be warm when he died. He shivered at the almost dried expectorant in his hair. 

Marsha returned with a towel, a shirt and a pair of pants.

"Just holler down the stairs if you need anything," she said. 

Marsha had bought food to cook from the store. Her fridge wasn't empty, but she didn't know what the kid liked. She had spent the better half of a half hour watching him look at rows of vegetables and herbs. She wasn't sure she picked the right things, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to make with any of it. Her sister was the cook. Hell, everyone in her family were cooks, except her.

"Should I just make a soup," she mused to herself, slowly turning around in a circle. She had done two full rotations when Gaara appeared in the door behind her. She jumped.

_"You scared the living-..!"_

"Do you need help," he asked. She blinked at him. The ends of his hair was curling up, still dripping lightly into his face.

"Excuse me," she asked, unsure of what she heard. He looked carefully at the vegetables she had already washed. 

"Help... D-do... Do you need any help," he asked again. She sighed in exasperation. 

"You got to dry your hair properly, young man. Can't have you dripping into the food," she said, grabbing a clean dish towel from the rack and rubbing his head.

"Sorry," he said.

"You don't have to apologize to me. S'you who's gonna catch a cold," she said, carefully wiping his face. She left the towel around his neck.

"So... What do you think we should make," she asked, really just unsure what to do. Gaara took a look around at the ingredients on the table. 

"Do you have..."

He looked around again, and Marsha realized he was waiting for permission. 

"Sauces and cans are in the cabinet above the fridge. Dry ingredients are in the cabinet next to that. There's... plenty of other stuff in the fridge. Just don't go in the brown bag."

Gaara slowly and carefully opened the cabinets and looked through them. One by one, he pulled things down. He checked expiration dates (which Marsha didn't blame him for, even if she was stung.)

"We can make Oden... without the fish," Gaara wrinkled his nose. Marsha chuckled shortly. The kid was cute. 

"How about we leave the fish for me and you can have the vegetables," she said. He nodded.

"Alright master chef," she said, "Show me what to do."

Gaara set her to wash the fish and veggies while he cut. He prepared the stock while she peeled things and mixed sauces. It was a calm and almost quiet thing, with the directionless silences only being filled by Gaara's wonderful humming. 

When the Oden was finally done, Marsha pulled down two bowls and small plates, chopsticks and forks. They sat on opposite sides of the small table, and Marsha folded her hands together to give thanks. 

"We give thanks for the food we're about to eat," she said, closing her eyes in prayer. She only paused shortly in the middle to peek at Gaara, who sat with his eyes turned down. At least he was respectful.

"Mm," she said in surprise at her first bite, "I didn't think it'd be this good. Good job, Gaara-san!"

"Y-you also helped," said Gaara around swallowed broth. Marsha took it as a compliment. They passed dinner in relative silence. When they were done, Gaara helped her wash the dishes. 

"I know I said no questions," said Marsha seriously, making Gaara blink at her and then at the door, "but would you like some dessert?"

Gaara's mouth made a strange line, like he was biting his lip to keep from smiling, but it wasn't working. Marsha took that as a yes. She took out the brown bag from the fridge and pulled out a small batch of cupcakes. Beside it she placed a quart of ice cream. It was vanilla and had swirls of chocolate and caramel in it. As she took out new plates, Marsha said, "I know it's not my place, but I heard you singing at the church today. So since I figure you're not going to celebrate on your own, I could get something nice."

When she turned to look at him again, Gaara's eyes were big and shiny. He was staring at the dessert on the table.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullseye is like Target. Similar brands are remarked.


	2. Riot- Summer Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto doesn't deal well with conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Specific Warning: Violence, Blood, Child Abuse, Language

###### January.

"Naruto, it's fucking _freezing_ up there," said Sakura. 

"C'mon, it's not even windy. Most of the snow has melted, and I even brought a blanket for us to sit on," he said as he excitedly continued to climb the stairs. Sakura whined. 

"You know she's afraid of heights," teased Sasuke.

"I-I am not," she hissed. 

"Chicken shit," murmured Sasuke. Naruto was amazed that Sakura still like Sasuke more than him, even though he treated her like crap. Though he couldn't say much himself. Still, she was supposed to be the smart one of the two of them.

"Don't worry about it," he said calmly, "They have gates at the top so there's no way you'd fall. Besides, Sasuke and I are here to keep you from falling.”

“A-as if I would need your help, idiot,” she shouted.

“Who said I’ll risk my neck for something so stupid,” grumbled Sasuke. Naruto ignored them both, trying to focus on the excitement of having a key to the roof. Being friends with Student Council Treasurer Shikamaru had its perks. He shuffled his blanket around his arms trying to remember which pocket the key was in.

_“...”_

Naruto’s ears perked up, and he leaned closer to the door. 

“Did you guys hear that,” he said under his breath.

 _"What,"_ Sasuke clicked his teeth, "Don't try to freak us out, you big re****. We're not the ones afraid of ghosts."

"I swear to God, Naruto," cursed Sakura. Naruto pressed his ear firmly to the cold of the wooden door. A shock and a shiver went down his spine. He strained to listen over them.

_"But for my love, I need a riot_  
A riot~...  
I hope you capture my drift..." 

"No, no I heard somebody singing," said Naruto, standing up straight now that he was sure he caught someone singing. He wanted to see who it was. Before either of his friends could say anything more, he opened the door and stepped out. 

The midday air was clear, and the depth of the blue sky could practically be tasted. There was nary a cloud in the sky. Naruto took a deep breath of the midday air and almost forgot what he had rushed up there for. He squinted his eyes (the sunlight was a bit harsh) and looked around. 

Far in the corner of the roof, piercing green eyes locked with Naruto's. Sabaku's menacing visage wasn't diminished because he sat on the floor. For a moment, Naruto felt fear rip down his spine. The rumor that Sabaku had mutilated a kid in a younger year permeated the space. The lasting chill of the winter made itself apparent once more, and the appeal of eating out of everyone's reach disappeared.

"Hey Naruto, what the fuck are you-..."

The door slammed open again, and Naruto's staring deathmatch was cut short. Naruto grinned, trying to ignore the glaring presence. 

"See, I told you it would be fine!"

"Yeah, you idiot, except that it's fucking freezing," Sasuke said.

"You can always go back inside," Naruto grumbled, "S'not like I forced you to come up."

"Yeah, Sasuke, let's go back and eat with-... Ah!"

Sakura's loud gasp identified what Naruto had been trying to avoid. He nonchalantly laid the blanket in his arm on the floor and sat on top of it. His food was getting cold. 

_"Na-ru-to..._ Why didn't you warn us that he was up here," Sakura whispered harshly. He shrugged.

"S'not like he's bothering us," he said. Sakura made wide, angry eyes at him. The kind that said, _'We're bothering **him,** you bozo!'_

"It's too cold for this shit," said Sasuke suddenly, turning back and heading to the door. 

"E-eh," called Sakura, "Hey, wait up!"

Naruto sat stubbornly with his back to Sabaku. He carefully unpacked his lunch, and thought angrily that it was all Sabaku's fault. If only he hadn't been there. He wouldn't think about how his friends were a couple of dicks. Well, he was alone now. They were alone. Together. And perhaps Sabaku wasn't that bad. No one ever talked to him, probably because his face was sort of ~~frightening~~ unordinary.

Naruto hadn't met a person yet that he couldn't make friends with, and that was saying something, considering Sasuke was apart of that group. He would make friends with that guy, and then he would no longer have to be unsure about having lunch on the roof. An added bonus was not having to ask Shikamaru for the key again, or waiting for Duckbutt and Sakura to come upstairs with him. 

He nodded and made up his mind. Naruto looked around and decided he would not go empty handed. He picked up one of his mother's coveted pork miso flavored rice balls. He steeled himself. Before his nerve could disappear, he walked over as quickly as he could. 

Sabaku's head was down in the book in his hands. A white string indicated that he had headphones in his ear. Naruto was briefly reminded of his singing voice. He made a note to possibly mention it. He stepped up to Sabaku, close enough that the other student could probably see his shoe.

The other student turned his head to look at it. After a long, awkward moment, Naruto realized he was standing on the corner of the other student's uniform. He idly noted then that the red head was wearing his gym uniform. He stepped back quickly.

Sabaku put his hand in his book where he had been reading. His eyes trailed up Naruto's leg. They were sharp when they connected with Naruto's. Slowly, he tilted his head and pulled his headphones out of his ear. 

"What," his deep and quiet voice said, making Naruto swallow. Was Sabaku really his age? His voice was _so-..._

"I was just... wondering if you wanted to have some lunch with me," asked Naruto, taking a step forward, "I noticed you didn't have any, so I..."

A loud crack sounded beneath Naruto's foot. His stomach dropped into his ass, and he took a quick step back. A little glass faced music player dropped from the bottom of his foot. He swallowed.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, I'm sorry man," said Naruto, feeling so bad. He knew how hard it was to get one of those. He’d been saving up practically his whole life to get one for himself, and he had finally acquired it on his birthday before last. 

“I’m- I’m so sorry,” said Naruto once again. He began leaning down to pick up the music player. He wanted to see if it was just cracked or if he had actually ruined it. Sabaku’s thin and pale white fingers swept up the music player before Naruto could make it all the way down.

Blinding pain exploded across his forehead and down his cheek. It was hot and sharp, making Naruto stumble back and cry out. His hand flew to his face, and through the one eye that wasn’t throbbing, he could see a flash of red hair and pale arms. The door to the roof slammed as the blonde spun around.

“What the _fuck,”_ Naruto hissed, realizing not only was his lunch inedibly cold, but it was scattered across the roof from where he’d dropped it. Without thinking twice, or grabbing the blanket he brought with him, he raced after Sabaku. He was definitely taller than the red head, but the other student was fast. 

"Hey," Naruto started shouting, unwittingly alerting teachers and students alike to the mounting altercation. He began hopping down flights of stairs, vaulting over the hand railings without thinking of tripping. When he saw that he was just above Sabaku, he hopped down once again and landed just behind him on the steps. 

Sabaku tried to run out into the hall, but Naruto jumped out to tackle him. The other student twisted in his arms, grabbing his sides as they both crashed to the ground. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Naruto smashed his fist into Sabaku's face. Right away, his face turned a hard red color that was deepening by the second. He budged up his feet and threw Naruto off of him, leaving another sharp kick in his side. He was stronger than he looked, and Naruto landed a few feet away from him. The air was knocked out of his lungs right away.

Wheezing, aware of the people that were gathering, Naruto rolled and got to his feet. He at least wanted to land one last strike on him before they both got in trouble.

"Look, I said I was sorry, you little shit," he shouted. He grabbed Sabaku by the front of his t-shirt and slammed their foreheads together. The adrenaline must have been pumping through him, because the pain he felt was dull and disappeared quickly. Sabaku fell onto his butt, and was grabbed by a teacher who came up behind him. 

Naruto was put into an armlock by Iruka.

“Hey,” shouted the teacher directly into his ear, “Have you lost your damn mind!?”

“He’s the one who started it,” Naruto snarled, trying to free himself. Sabaku’s hands and arms covered his face, but through his fingers, Naruto could see blood. His adrenaline was shot through with a spike of fear. Did he hurt him that badly?

“We’re going to the principal’s office,” Iruka said, pulling him away. Kakashi, who had helped Sabaku up began tugging him in the opposite direction, to the infirmary. Even with his hands covering his eyes, the red head wrenched out of Kakashi's grip. 

Iruka chewed Naruto out the whole way to the teacher’s lounge. The ever troubled young student knew by then to keep his mouth shut. Once he sat Naruto in a chair, Iruka continued his tirade. He was a flurry of pens and paper, pointed fingers, throbbing veins, and finally a cellphone.

“Your mother is coming to pick you up in twenty minutes,” said Iruka, and Naruto felt his stomach drop.

“Hey, w-wait! It wasn’t even that big of a deal,” protested Naruto. Iruka’s nostrils flared and he gripped the edge of his seat.

“Did you see Sabaku-kun’s face!? Blood all over his forehead, a bruise the size of a small village on the side of his head- not a big deal!? You’ll be lucky if Sabaku-kun’s father doesn’t press charges against you for battery!”

Naruto’s nervousness began to triple, and his stomach did award winning flips. Gods he knew he was going to get a lashing from the dean, suspended, but what would his mother do? He was dead, he was so dead! Not like there was anything he could do about it, either. 

“I knew that you’d been acting out ever since Sasuke came back to school, Naruto,” said in a now cool and disappointed voice, “but this is going too far, even for you.”

“I was defending myself! He hit me first, I just,” said Naruto.

“Defending yourself is one thing, but doing what you did to Sabaku-kun is a whole separate level. If he was harassing you, you could have talked to me, or Kakashi, or any of the other staff members.”

“Yeah, and look like a puss-”

“I see you don’t care who it hurts, so long as your reputation is intact,” said Iruka over him, making him shut his mouth, “You obviously don’t care about being the bigger person. I’ll have you wait it out in the dean’s office, then.”

Without saying anything more, Iruka led Naruto to the dean’s office and left him just outside the closed doors. Iruka murmured to the secretary, slipped her a paper, and left without another word. Naruto sat in his chair, listening to the seconds on the clock tick-tick-tick by, signaling his impending doom. He could almost hear the clicking of his mother’s shoes.

“Naruto Uzumaki... Have you _lost your mind_ ,” his mother’s growling voice stalked him from around the doorjamb. To punctuate her arrival, the principal’s doors slammed open. A man who looked like Sabaku’s double with a different color scheme and an extra set of legs to stand on stalked out of the room. He scowled like he didn’t want to be there, nor did he have the time. Without acknowledging Naruto, the secretary, or Kushina, he stalked out of the office. Behind him trailed his son. 

Naruto tried catching his eye to flip him off, or make rude gesture, but he didn’t look anywhere but at his father’s heels. His eyes were empty, and the bruise on his cheek and forehead had swollen up and made him look even more terrible than before. Naruto began to feel a bit bad about what he had done. He wasn’t in nearly as bad condition as Sabaku.

“Naruto,” Kushina said, cracking her knuckles, “That better not be the young man you got into a fight with, earlier.”

“Mrs. Uzumaki,” called a gruff but old voice, “Please bring Naruto in.”

Sarutobi-sensei and Kushina began their long back and forth apologies to one another. Naruto looked on anxiously out of the side window to the parking lot. His mother had probably taken the train to come get him, which would be much worse than the car. She would yell at him publicly, all the way home. He couldn’t see her car from there, only a few stragglers.

A big black truck that had far too many doors and foreboding tinted windows blinked on as if to get his attention. From his seat, Naruto saw Sabaku Sr. and Sabaku Jr. sidling up to it. Before they could make it, Sabaku Sr. whipped around and punched his son in the face, on his already bruised cheek. The bandage on his forehead began to peel away as he landed on the ground. Sabaku Sr. kicked his shoulder, then his chest. Naruto couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

The father opened the driver’s side door. For a moment, a terrible moment, Naruto got the idea that Sabaku’s own father would run him over. He shook in his chair as Sabaku Sr. decided that he didn’t want to get into his car after all. He began stomping into his son, over and over, and Naruto was reminded that Sabaku didn’t make a sound when Naruto hit him. Not one pained grunt, not one shout for help. 

Naruto didn’t know why he was still looking. He looked away, didn’t want to be held accountable, looked back. He saw his schoolmate being dragged up by his limp arm. He looked away. Was Naruto supposed to tell someone? Was he supposed to look away? His teeth clenched and his foot bounced as he broke out into a cold sweat. 

His mother. She would know what to do. He opened his mouth to tell her what he had just seen. 

“The other student admitted to being the instigator, but I’m disappointed in you, Naruto,” said Sarutobi. All the air got sucked up into Naruto’s lungs and he felt as though he couldn’t say a word. After a moment, Kushina asked him, “Isn’t there anything you’d like to say?”

He worked his jaw, flapped his lips, but in the end, all he could say was, “I’m sorry. I-I’m so sorry.”

He looked at Sarutobi, trying to tell him what he just saw, but nothing else would come out except for apologies. The elderly man sighed.

“Well, it’s not me who needs to hear this. I’ll have you do a written apology to Sabaku-san while you’re suspended for the next three days.”

“Once again, we sincerely apologize,” said Kushina, pulling Naruto to stand up and pushing his head down to bow. She tightly grabbed his arm and began pulling him out of the office. Naruto glanced out the window again, but the car, and Sabaku, was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated quickly.


	3. Killer- Kali Uchis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Talking helps. Occasionally._

######  January.

“Are you _listening_ to me,” asked Kushina again, when Naruto stomped to his room. He unplugged his television and tied up the cord. He separated his game system from the wall, and removed his portable one from under his bed. He took his music player from his backpack. He put it all in his rucksack, just as his mother stopped outside his door, her anger flaring again. 

Naruto had not said one word of affirmation the whole trip home from school. He was unusually reticent too, kneeling in front of her and shoving his things into his rucksack unscrupulously. When he looked up at her, his eyes were shining. Kushina’s mothering instincts flared up. Her anger quickly faded.

She asked, “Hey, hey... What’s wrong? You can’t be that upset about getting into trouble..?”

He shook his head at her. Without looking, he lifted up his bag of electronics to her like an offering. She was shocked. Whenever Naruto got into trouble, it was like pulling teeth trying to take away his things. She was almost tempted not to take them, but then she remembered the state of that other child’s face. 

Naruto removed his overshirt and belt and crawled into bed without saying anything else. Kushina felt the urge to press him for answers, but she knew what outcome pushing would have.

“Your father will be talking to you when he gets home,” she sighed, and closed the door softly behind her.

_**silence** _

It was hard to breathe.

It was _so hard_ but he just had to make it, because Marsha knew what to do. She _had_ to; she had known what to say the night before. Gaara wasn’t even really sure how he knew where he was going. Fuck, he could barely see, his cheek was so swollen. 

He just wanted to see Marsha. He couldn’t breathe.

He didn’t know how long he ran. He only knew relief, settling like cold water over his skin upon seeing the warped maroon glass and a short church spire. Or maybe he was losing feeling in his limbs. When he burst through the doors, a man who had not yet entered spun around to face him. His eyes were wide when looking at Gaara. 

"Please, Marsha... San," he gasped. His narrow vision spotted, and he tripped. His knees hit the floor, and the world tilted. He didn’t want to die alone.

"Marsha-san," he gasped again. Before his vision could completely fade, the dark oak doors before him swung open, and he saw small feet rushing towards him. Billowing white robes took his vision to black.

**_silence_ **

Kushina could see her husband’s messy parking from the kitchen window. He was upset. Usually Naruto’s nonsense would make Minato sigh in disappointment, or give him forceful looks that his son would not dare disobey. Today was very different.

“Where is he,” Minato said with more force than he probably should have. He had barely stepped through the kitchen door. His wife’s usual immediate direction was not forthcoming. Instead, she looked at him with concerned eyes and gestured for him to take a seat.

“Is he hurt,” the police officer immediately switched tactics, feeling too on edge to sit down. 

“No,” Kushina said, sliding into a seat opposite him, “but I think something happened. He wasn’t acting like he usually does. He didn’t talk back when I reprimanded him on the train, he gave up all his electronics without a fight.”

Minato raised his eyebrows. Naruto had grown up to be a kind young man. He thanked Kushina’s unerring ability to be kind to others, and his own words about justice. But over the course of his final two years of secondary school, Naruto had become... irritable. He didn’t listen, curfew was beyond him. He was attaining things that both his parents knew didn’t belong to him.

Minato had been honoring any gods that might keep his son from drinking and drugs. While he didn’t point fingers, hoping that his son was independent enough to make his own decisions, he and Kushina had talked plenty of times about Sasuke Uchiha’s influence over Naruto.

“He didn’t say _anything,”_ Minato asked, looking through the kitchen door in concern. They had been working to get Naruto to express himself in some form other than acting out.

“He _apologized_ while we were still at the school, but,” Kushina shook her head, “I thought you might have a better chance talking to him. He’s always been a daddy’s boy.”

She gave him a look of concerned encouragement and patted his hand. Minato sighed heavily. Leaving her with a kiss on the cheek, he made his way up the stairs. Iruka had relayed the situation to him this afternoon. Part of him wanted to be really angry. That other kid didn’t deserve to be hurt like that, no matter the situation. 

But what _had_ he done, if Naruto fought back so viciously, if he was so morose afterwards? Minato made his way up to the top of the steps and turned to the right. His middle son’s door seemed like an impending barrier. 

The Uzumaki head of household paused, wondering if he should knock or if he should just enter. He had a habit of not knocking when his sons were in trouble. This time it didn’t seem appropriate. He debated for another moment, then at last, he knocked.

There was a muffled sound like a gasp, then Naruto’s voice warbled, “Come in.”

Naruto was curled up on his bed, back to the door. Usually, when he knew he was in trouble, he would sulk defiantly at the edge of the bed. Minato paused. Looking around the room, it seemed bare in it’s cleanliness, and without his son’s game systems or CDs, like a ghost town of a room.

Minato walked up and sat down next to his son. He didn’t touch him, didn’t try to look around his hands that he was using to cover his face. For a long moment he just sat there, debating what he would say to the boy. 

“I don’t know _what’s_ gotten into you,” he said softly, the disappointment sinking in, “Your mom and I try to do the best we can. Are we not giving you enough attention? We know we haven’t had much time to care for you, since Kurama started hiding away. We... Does it feel like we’re neglecting you?”

Naruto’s shoulders trembled. He took sharp breaths through his teeth that sounded wet and full of sadness. He shook his head, hiding his eyes behind his hands.

“What... what made you think that you could do something like that to another kid? Is... that how you think you should resolve things? By beating someone else’s child up,” ask Minato, knowing now that Naruto was crying from his ragged breaths. Naruto shook his head harder.

“No,” his tumultuous voice cried, “I shouldn’t have done it. He didn’t deserve that and I was wrong and I’m sorry!”

Minato was shocked. 

“Naruto, Naruto,” Minato grabbed his shoulder, “Explain it to me so I can understand? What happened?”

“I messed up,” Naruto cried, “I messed up so bad. I’m so soh-sorry.”

_**silence** _

As Gaara regained consciousness, his hearing shifted focus on different things. Soft sniffling, beeping, the sound of a man grumbling in another room. There was something covering his face; a hot cup suctioned to his face that got hotter with every breath.

His inner arm was uncomfortable. He groaned. His head felt dizzy. It was so dark out, he thought the window had been taped up with black tarp. 

"Hey," said the nurse, checking his IV, "Don't try to move too much. We just sewed you up, so we don't want any internal bleeding."

He was alive? Alive. He sighed and gasped, and something poked him in the lungs. He choked out a short breath.

"Take it easy," said the nurse, smiling behind his thick glasses. He had ratty white hair, and cat-like eyes. Behind him, Marsha peeked over his shoulder, eyes red, hands clasped tightly together. 

"Hey," she gasped happily when she saw him. 

"Sorry," he finally said, as his vision faded to black. 

When he next woke up, Marsha sat in the chair beside him. The thing on his face had been removed, and it was substantially harder to breath. He could feel the rubber tickling his chin, but couldn't muster the strength to move it back onto his face. He looked around. The lights of the hospital room were both bright and dim. Gaara thought absently that they needed a better electrician. 

"Gaara-kun," Marsha gasped loudly. She pressed a button and leaned in closely. Her eyes were bright once more with the threat of tears. Her hand shifted over his. He felt too sluggish to flinch, but stared down at their conjoined hands. 

“What... What happ-”

Her question was cut off by the loud clacking of heels, and a sharp knock on the door jamb.

"You had us scared there for a moment, Sabaku-san," said the busty blonde doctor. She had a stack of papers in one hand and a slim tablet in the other. She sat in the tall rolling chair next to Marsha and stared at Gaara. 

"It's just Gaara," he wheezed, staring down at where Marsha still held his hand. The doctor glanced down too, and then turned to the other woman with a smile.

"You must be his...," she left the question open ended for Marsha to answer. The brunette tried to catch Gaara's eye but he wouldn't say anything. He felt uncomfortable. He hated hospitals. 

"I've... been looking after Gaara-kun since yesterday," she said, "I drove him here today."

"Are you his next of kin," the doctor asked kindly. Marsha shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't have any relatives," lied Gaara quickly. The doctor paused, probably passing a look to Marsha once again. 

"I noticed from your uniform that you go to the Academy. I have a grandson that also attends that school. You might know him... Uzumaki, Naruto?"

Gaara looked up at her quickly. Of course, why hadn't he realized? Soft golden hair, a smile that showed off all her teeth, and kind eyes as blue as a sea's horizon. Naruto looked so much like her...

Oh why did he have to punch _him_ of all people? Of all the ways Gaara thought he might meet his potential in laws, this was not one of them. He frowned softly. 

"I heard that he was in a fight today... You wouldn't happen to know anything about that," the doctor said, raising her eyebrows. Something in her kind eyes grew austere.

"No... I... We got into a fight, but he didn't do this," he mumbled, "That was my fault." Gaara looked back at Marsha's hand again. She had not let him go. Contrarily, she gave him a reassuring squeeze. His frown deepened.

“Well, I’m not here to interrogate you,” said the doctor, “You may call me Tsunade-sensei, I will be seeing to you for the next two days. Came in with broken ribs bordering on a collapsed lung. Marsha took good care bringing you over, or things could have been much worse.”

“Oh lord,” Marsha sniffled. The doctor patted her shoulder. 

“You broke a total of four ribs. We’ve had to put rods in a few of your ribs, which suffered complete fractures, but we opted no to put any pins or screws in the last rib on the good faith that you won’t be moving around much for the next few weeks.”

Gaara mumbled discordant sounds, but didn’t say anything worth saying.

“Marsha-San? Would you be so kind as to step out with me for a moment,” asked Tsunade-sensei. The brown skinned woman tried to catch Gaara’s eye again. When she couldn’t, she gave his hand a squeeze, and followed after the doctor.

With them gone, Gaara went over the day’s events. A poignant melancholy his him right in his heart, making it feel like he was sinking. 

He had started a fight with Uzumaki _Naruto._ For the love of Christ, what was wrong with him? He had punched the only person he’d ever liked in that way _in the face!_ Nevermind that Uzumaki punched back, confirming to Gaara the things he feared the most without ever acknowledging them _as_ fears. Uzumaki didn’t like him back, and he never would. 

And what about Marsha? He had wanted to be there with her, if his father finally... Well, he was alive, but what did she think of him now? All the hand holding was because she took pity on him, wasn’t it? Now that she knew that he had gotten into trouble at school, she wouldn’t want anything to do with him. 

How would he get home? Would the bill be sent to his house? He hadn’t had his student id, so they couldn't know. If his father found out-...

A warm hand startled him by covering his own. He was acutely aware of his unusually cold fingers. He didn't look up at Marsha. He was waiting for her to tell him she would send him away. 

"I'm not taking you back there."

Gaara looked at her in surprise. He felt her fingers tremble over his. 

"I don' know what you running from, but I won't take you back to it," she said, trying to give him a reassuring smile; it came out weak, "I'd have a better chance of protecting you if I knew what I was up against, though."

Gaara didn't say anything. Mostly because he was astonished. Mostly because he was-... Marsha could get hurt. 

"Why don'tcha tell me what happened at school today?"

Gaara frowned. He could at least do that.

**_silence_ **

Minato stood moodily preparing dinner with his wife. Naruto had cried himself to sleep without telling Minato anything more about what happened that day. He debated going to the school and harassing Kushina's grandfather for answers, but he decided against it.

He sighed.

"Another heavy sigh like that and your spirit will get away," said his wife, grating cloves of garlic into a small mound. He paused in his stirring and leaned his head on her shoulder. She was much shorter than him, forcing him to practically lean across the kitchen. She laughed. 

"I wonder what really happened," Minato said, "Was he acting strange when you went to pick him up?"

Kushina rubbed her cheek against his hair. 

"Hm, I don't really recall. He looked like he'd talk back, but when we left Ojii-San's office, he was quiet. Maybe he realized something there," she asked. Minato left her another kiss on the cheek. 

"Well if we can't get it out of him, then maybe Mom will be able to," Minato said. Kushina stiffened slightly but nodded. 

Dinner was finished just as the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get the kids," Kushina said as they both removed their aprons. Minato went to open the door. 

“Where’s the kid,” Tsunade said as soon as he opened the door. Minato stepped out of her way before she could shove passed him. She stepped inside quickly, putting the large bottle of wine she brought in on the side table.

“Hello to you too, Mom,” said Minato. His father stepped in and wrapped him in a one armed hug.

“She had a hard day at work. Don’t mind her too much,” Jiraiya laughed. Minato nodded, but knew that his father was aware of the trouble Naruto had gotten into today. Tsunade turned so quickly that had he not been holding on to the door, Minato would have fallen over. As it were, his father stopped from where he had been trying to give her a hug. She stared at Minato with a calm and speculative stare. Then, she smiled. 

Minato broke out into a cold sweat. 

“Mom-”

“I had a kid come in from the Academy today,” she said, pulling her gloves off and unwrapping her scarf methodically. Minato felt his stomach drop. 

“Has the gall to tell me he and Naruto got into it, but that it wasn’t my grandson’s fault. Had him in the _ICU._ Can you believe that,” she asked, rolling up her scarf and shoving it along with her gloves into the sleeve of her jacket.

“Hospital,” Minato stuttered, “Kushina didn’t tell me the paramedics came to the Academy...”

“Because they didn’t,” said Kushina, stepping into the living room with Konohamaru in toe.

“Ojii-San!”

A young brunette flung himself into the elderly man’s strong arms. The old fool lifted him (though he was far too old to be carried), and said, “C’mon kiddo, let’s go set the table for dinner. Mom and Dad are having an important discussion.”

“I _know_ what I operated on. So someone is goddamn _lying_ to me,” said Tsunade, staring Minato down. 

“Naruto won’t tell me what happened,” said Minato, “You’re welcome to try and ask him, but he was too upset to say anything to me. I want to know just as much as you do.”

Tsunade frowned. 

“What is with kids these days? Thinking they know everything. Keeping secrets,” she grumbled, “I’m gonna find out what’s going on _tonight.”_

With that, she shoved her coat onto the rack and stalked into the dining room. As they heard her tell Konohamaru to go get his brothers, Kushina passed Minato another look.

...

Naruto finally came downstairs when everyone was already seated. Kurama still hadn’t exited his bedroom, but Konohamaru had set a place for him, at Kushina’s behest.

Her middle son looked terrible. His eyes were red and dry. His shoulders were slumped and his hair was a mess. It was obvious he’d barely changed from his school uniform. When he stepped into the room, he didn’t look anyone in the eyes, and just said a very sad, “‘Ullo.”

The dinner would have gone on in tense silence if Konohamaru hadn’t been chattering on about his day. Kushina talked business with Jiraiya, and Minato and Tsunade had a battle with their eyes. 

Finally, Tsunade trained her gaze on Naruto and said, “So, brat... What did _you_ get up to in school today?”

Naruto was poking at his food. He said, “I got a sixty five on a math exam today. Kakashi-Sensei said I should keep it up, because it’s not too late to get into my choice of university.”

Minato blinked. Well, that was _good,_ he supposed, but not exactly-...

“How did you get into trouble today,” his mother rephrased. Naruto sunk down lower and shrugged. 

“Naruto,” sighed Tsunade. 

“You’re being too soft on him,” Jiraiya grumbled, “If I were-...”

“I’m _not_ you,” said Minato waspishly, just as his mother gave her husband a look to silence him. 

“I got into a fight,” Naruto said quickly into the heated air, “It was my fault and I won’t put my hands on anyone else again.”

Minato was both proud and concerned. However, that answer didn’t sit well with Tsunade, “That’s all well and good, but that other kid? He almost _died_ getting to me, Naruto.”

For the first time since his grandparents arrived, Naruto looked up. Shock was buried under big eyes riddled with fear. For the first time, Tsunade felt confused. Naruto’s eyes fluttered and he tried to look away.

The first few tears glanced off his cheeks. He pressed his lips together as the next few came pouring down. He quickly put his arm up to his face to hide it, but everyone had seen. Konohamaru, who had been waiting for his brother to get into trouble, suddenly felt terrible. He dropped his fork and reached over to give his brother a hug. 

“He said he was sorry,” said Konohamaru, now feeling as though _he_ would cry, “Sometimes we do bad stuff. Can’t he just... make amends to the other guy?”

“Wait,” said Kushina after a pause, “What do you mean he almost died?”

“The kid was wheezing for his life,” Tsunade said, “I left him on an aspirator.”

“It wasn’t _me,”_ Naruto cried, “I got into a fight with him but I _didn't know that would happen!”_

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kushina said again, “The kid who walked out of the office didn’t have any broken ribs! He was walking out just fine! Are we sure it’s the same child?”

“Sabaku no Gaara ring any bells,” asked Tsunade. Minato paled.

“Sabaku? _That_ Sabaku? You mean the city’s current _mayor,_ who is running for a seat on the cabinet?”

The table fell silent save for Naruto’s soft sobbing. Kushina said breathlessly, “I... knew I had seen his face before. I thought both of his children were already grown?”

“He has three,” said Jiraiya matter of factly, “But I heard his youngest always got into trouble...”

They all stared at Naruto. His head was still in his arms. Konohamaru looked to be on the verge of tears as well. 

“Naruto,” said Tsunade again, this time with a trembling voice. She was not sure what she was about to hear. She was not sure she was ready. 

“I shouldn’t have... I shouldn’t have,” he cried, “I didn’t mean to get him in trouble...”

“Naruto,” said Minato, now standing at his discomfort rose, “What did you see?”

His son looked up again, his face a wet mess, and looked into his eyes. What he saw there was the answer he feared. 

“He... he,” Naruto gasped, and clenched his teeth around a feeling of sickness, “I don’t want to get him into any more trouble...”

“Naruto, if you tell us what you _saw_ you could _save_ his life,” Minato said, clenching his hands. Kushina pushed a glass of cold water into his hands. He cried and huffed while he drank it, probably swallowing some of his own tears. Through stuttering and forced swallows, Naruto told them what he saw.

“Oh my god,” said Kushina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to find motivation to continue writing this. I am _very_ far along in the story, and I have everything mapped including the end. If I had a beta who forced me to meet my deadlines, I'd feel better.


	4. Insomnia- Jill Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Poor communications lead to poor decisions._

###### January.

Gaara was kept in the hospital overnight. They put cold goo on his chest in the morning and pressed a softly whirring machine over. Tsunade-sensei squinted at black and blue blobs on a screen to make sure that his lungs were okay. Marsha kept passing looks over to the lovely blonde doctor. He heavily suspected they talked about him when he was asleep, or not in the room with them. 

Marsha went to the bathroom far too often to be considered normal. 

An idea took root in Gaara that he had solemn ever experienced before. When Marsha was checking her phone, or looking out one of the small windows into the parking lot, it jolted up in him and made it hard to breathe. 

What would happen after he was released from the hospital? _Could_ he be released, without..? 

When it was almost twelve in the afternoon the next day, Marsha returned from another 'bathroom break.' Gaara could see the tails of a white lab coat and soft yellow hair around the door. 

Marsha smiled sadly at Gaara. He frowned. He didn't want to be there anymore. He hated hospitals.

He vaguely wondered what Baki was doing.

"Gaara-kun, Tsunade-sensei and I have been talking-..."

"I know," he groused. 

Marsha made a sound of discomfort, "We both agreed that... unless you tell us you feel safe going back home, and you have someone else who can come pick you up, that I’ll stay with you.”

Gaara felt a knot in his throat. He blinked at his covers and felt anxious. He didn’t say anything.

“Do you have someone who can come pick you up,” asked Marsha kindly.

“Yes,” he said, but shook his head no. Marsha sighed. 

“Do you want us to call them?”

“No,” Gaara said, and his voice was weaker than he had ever heard it. 

“Gaara-kun, if you have someone who can pick you up,” Marsha began.

“Can’t I go back with you,” he said in a small voice. He hadn’t meant to ask her, but...

But what? Why had he asked her, then?

“You have to honestly tell me you’ll be safer with me than if you head home,” said Marsha. Gaara frowned. 

“I will be safer with you,” he said firmly. Marsha sighed out as if it were a big relief that he had finally admitted it. Gaara only felt rising panic. 

"Gaara-kun, can you tell me who hurt you?"

He shook his head shortly. Marsha placed a gentle hand over his once more. She gave him a squeeze.

"Will you get into trouble if you do," she asked. He really wasn't sure. When _wasn't_ he in trouble? He shrugged. Marsha tried again. 

"Will _I_ get into trouble if you tell me?"

Gaara flipped his hand up and squeezed. The knot mounted in his throat until he was sure his lips were trembling.

"Okay. Alright," she said, "but listen to me. If you decide you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here. Me and Tsunade-sensei will keep you safe."

Gaara shook his head. 

"You don't believe me?"

Gaara shook his head. 

"That's what they said last time."

The thumb rolling over his wrist stopped for a second so short Gaara might have missed it. 

_**s i l e n c e** _

The three days Naruto spent at home were exhausting. The sight of food made him queasy. Shikamaru, who lived closest, brought him notes and homework, but he couldn't focus for more than an hour at a time.

"Hey, kid," Minato said, "you gotta eat something."

He brought him rice balls and apples, water and juice and teas. Naruto barely ate. 

"What if he's at home," he asked his mother, the night before he was supposed to return to school. He was staring out the window of his room, the dim street lights making his face look pale. Only the lamp on his sideboard was lit, casting more than half the room in shadows. His mother took his half drunk bowl of soup with a sigh. 

"Obaa-chan said that the man you saw hasn't come to see Sabaku-san in the hospital. Another woman came and made sure he was okay," said Kushina. 

"But what if she takes him back," whispered Naruto. His sullen eyes looked through their own reflection, down into the black tarp pits of the road. Kushina sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"I know you're worried about him, Naruto. We all are."

"But I got him into trouble."

"So help him get out of trouble," said Kushina absently rubbing his back. Naruto's eyes focused on something distant, and then he straightened his back.

"How do I do that," asked Naruto with far too much interest for her liking. 

"Naruto... Sabaku-san has to talk to an adult. If he does that, he can get help," she said. He looked at her with fiery, determined eyes. 

“I can get him to do that,” Naruto said, “I got Kiba to do that with his cousin and stuff.”

Kushina felt worried. She made a noise with her throat and said, “I don’t know, Naruto. That situation was different. You and Kiba were friends for a long time before then.”

“Okay,” Naruto nodded, “Then I’ll just become his friend.”

“Naruto, I don’t think-...”

But her son had already figured a plan in his head. She would not be able to change his mind no matter how much she nagged.

_**s i l e n c e** _

The whole two weeks he was at her house, Marsha didn’t let him cook. She didn’t let him get up for longer than twenty minutes at a time. She let him shower on his own, only because they both had some understood boundary. Besides, Gaara didn’t want _anyone_ to see him struggling into and out of his chest brace.

She took him with her to the church. It was interesting. 

The building didn’t look anything like itself in the daytime. Glass lights flooded through, painting the men, women, and children in loving candy colors. The chill of the morning air couldn’t permeate the thick wooden doors. The people continuously broke into song during the sermon. Marsha involved herself in the people’s lives, and people involved themselves in her sermons. Choruses of thankful _‘Yes!’_ and sharp _‘Hallelujah!’_ s made Gaara thankful that he was not alone. 

Still, it was too much to bear more than once a week, and he let her know that. 

With the days to his suspension’s end winding down, Gaara felt... concerned. No one had come looking for him, no articles in the news or reports of a runaway child had popped up locally. Passing police didn’t seem to think oddly of Marsha helping Gaara get into and out of her car. Yet he was alert at all times, looking around at all hours of the day and night waiting for something to happen.

Two days before he was to return to school, Marsha let him know what she was up to, "I want to contact someone from your family."

Gaara's heart dropped.

"Not the one who hurt you, but your relatives, someone who's able to take care of you."

Gaara shook his head. The feeling, the one that began in the hospital, had grown to make his insides feel like mush. It had all been a lie. She was going to send him back.

He spent the next day thinking of what he should do. Finally, Gaara made up his mind just as Marsha bid him goodnight and turned off the lights. If she was going to send him home anyway, he'd go on his own. He knew when he had overstayed his welcome. 

Gaara had insomnia. So, of course, the time ticked by through the night, and he waited patiently for when he could hear the soft click of Marsha's light. He counted five minutes- 300 seconds- and then slipped from the pull out bed. 

He carefully folded all the things he used, tried his best to put the bed back but the sharp pain in his ribs forbade it. He carefully left a note on her kitchen counter, thanking her for everything. When he was sure all was in order, he slipped out of the window in the living room. 

He struggled to get through, his ribs telling him that this was _not_ a good idea. When he made it through, he slammed the window closed. 

The walk was dark and long and cold. Every shadow made him flinch. Car lights made him duck his head. He was lucky he had a good sense of direction. It took him an hour and a half to walk home. He reached the imposing building with much trepidation.

The sight of his father’s black escalade neatly parked in the driveway made him stop two houses down. His breaths came in short bursts, his heart began to jump in his chest so hard that his ribs ached dully. He had to breathe. He had to just breathe. He couldn’t walk up to the door, could he? He didn’t have a key. Ringing the doorbell was out of the question. He paced back and forth in front of his neighbor’s house. 

A motion light suddenly flicked on, pushing Gaara into action. He gasped and sped up, heading straight to his house. As he walked, he realized he had left his bedroom window unhooked. He liked to watch the treeline of the reserve he lived near when he couldn’t sleep. Anxiety mounted in his heart, Gaara made his way over to his house.

The first thing he noticed was that the car was cold as the night air. Part of him regret not taking the jacket Marhsa let him borrow, and part of him didn’t want any evidence that he knew her. The second thing that he noticed was that not one light was on in the house. No television, no lamps, no motion lights. His father was, at the very least, preparing for sleep. 

As nimbly as he could with broken ribs, Gaara climbed onto the hood of the car, and then the roof of it. From there, he hopped onto the roof of the garage, as soundlessly as he could, and slid onto the roof just below his room window. He peered inside. His room was untouched. As he expected; Sabaku Senior couldn’t stand his son. He wouldn’t do such a thing as tending to his empty room.

He took as deep a breath as his broken ribs allowed. Slowly, carefully, he wiggled his fingers in the line of his window, widening that gap until his hand fit. He slid the window up so slowly it hurt him. After a few seconds, nothing happened. He let out a sigh of relief. Gaara slid into his room and took another deep breath. It smelled like unused wood. He had never been away from home for so long. 

The first thing Gaara did was grab a change of clothes from the freshly washed- probably Temari's doing- stack in his drawer. He went to his door and slowly opened it- the sliding hinges and handle were well oiled by him, but he just didn't trust some things- and slipped through the door when it was just open enough. He looked down the hall and carefully listened for any sounds of movement from his father's room. He didn’t move for long seconds, breathed very slowly, but nothing happened. 

Without turning on the lights, he pulled his pill bottle from his pocket and checked the clock above the doorway. He turned on the cold water, just enough to fill his mouth, and then took two. It tasted disgusting, even with water. Gaara looked himself in the eyes in the mirror.

His face looked horrible, even half covered in shadows. His cheek and forehead were black, purple and blue. The two brown birthmarks covering his eyes had become dark with his lack of sleep. He looked like a ghost. If ghosts could get the crap beaten out of them, he guessed. 

A demon? Were demons just beat up and broken ghosts?

He wished he looked more like his mother.

Gaara forced himself to think of something else; missing homework, an upcoming exam. When the dull pain in his chest subsided, he stepped out of the bathroom, back toward his room.

The blow to his shoulder was unexpected and blindingly painful. He had no way to block it. He ended up staggering hard and landing on his knees before he could think to duck and roll away. Something smashed into the wall where he had been. A chip of plaster or wood or something painful hit his already bruising arm.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house," his father asked, and Gaara detected no hint of inebriation. Which meant that whatever it was he was being attacked for had been stewing for two weeks. Gaara idly remembered that Marsha had wanted to send him back to this- before a foot hit him in the stomach. It was worse, so much worse than the first strike, and the pain medication seemed to have little to no effect.

He barreled down the stairs, landing on the shoulder that his father hit with- was that a pipe?

He only let out a grunt before the lights in the upstairs hallway clicked on. He could hear a woman’s voice shouting. His sister- why was she even there? Both she and Kankuro had moved somewhere far, and Gaara wouldn’t ask them to come back here. He didn't need them.

They made everything worse.

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Sabaku Senior said, barreling down the stairs after Gaara. The young man pulled himself up. The stairs were broken up by a landing in the middle. Gaara was lucky it wasn’t a straight drop. As it were, his arm ached.

“So you think you can embarrass _me_ while I’m in the middle of work, and then disappear when I take time out of _my_ busy work schedule to come pick you up? Who were those hoodlum shits you were hanging out with this time,” asked his father. He slammed his foot down into his son’s arm. Gaara grunted at the force of it, but rolled away and got back onto his feet. He wouldn’t last if he stayed on the floor.

His father had become so aggressive lately. He hadn’t been so hurt since his mother left them. 

"Stop it," his sister's voice scrambled down from the stairs, tense with fear and frustration.

"Didn’t I tell you to shut up," he said, threateningly soft, “If you don’t like my ways, you can get the fuck out of my house.”

And Gaara thinks that’s a good idea. He takes two steps back, cradling his arm, feeling his blood throb all over. He’s so hot. Everything is loud and too quiet. He thinks he should have died two weeks ago. He thinks he’ll die tonight. 

He took another step back, and his father hit him again. Again, Gaara used his arm to defend and felt something give. The pain was sharp enough to send him to his knees. He gasped. His father punched him in the face; a gash ripped across his cheek, close to his lips.

He wondered if his father was still wearing his wedding ring before he hit the floor. Why would he, if she left him; left them all? His father stepped on his shoulder. The pain in his arm grew sharper. He couldn’t breathe through it. A sharp kick to his temple made the world go black.

"Stop," Temari screamed again when she saw Gaara stop moving, "Stop it!"

“If you don’t keep your mouth shut,” said Rasa, “I’ll make _sure-...”_

“Make sure what,” said Temari daringly, “I’m not Gaara. Just like you, _Daddy dearest,_ I work a high profile job. They may not believe what’s happened to Gaara, but you won’t get away with trying to kill me.”

In the half lit stairwell they stared each other down. Rasa began to laugh. Temari moved slowly around him to where Gaara lay immobile. The bat her father had used rolled between his fingers. It winked at her in the warm yellow light. She didn’t look at it. 

“Don’t let your conscience get the best of you now, little girl,” said Rasa, staring at her threateningly. She moved around him quicker now, but not fast enough to be going at a normal pace. Her temper flared at his moniker.

“I should have let it get to me years ago. Kill him now and I won’t be afraid to let the entire world know it was you. Hide and cover and lie all you can,” she snarled. Rasa’s face went blank with rage. He stared her in the eyes. 

“Up until now, you and your brother didn’t give a damn about that,” he poked Gaara’s head with the bat; Temari made a noise, “So ring all the alarms you want. But remember when that spotlight turns on me; on _us..._ What will it say about you?”

He sauntered past her as if he’d won, but as soon as he was far enough away, she dropped to her knees beside Gaara. She checked his pulse, looked at his now swollen and bleeding forehead and lip. 

Rasa clicked his teeth, “Call Baki to come get this cleaned up. He’s ruining the grain.”

Temari glared after him. 

_**s i l e n c e** _

The new transfer student was fucking weird.

The novelty of him being a third year transfer in the second half of the school year wore off very quickly. 

Rock Lee was one hundred and ninety three centimeters (or six foot three inches), smiled literally every waking moment, and didn’t know the definition of vocal rest. There were a lot of times where he’d just _appear_ behind someone, only to greet them with his loudest voice. 

Kakashi had a very hard time trying to keep him in order. He pushed the job of showing the new kid around the school onto, of course, the recently punished Naruto. Uzumaki’s stress around this new kid skyrocketed, and it didn’t help that the day Gaara was to return to school approached too fast.

Naruto still wasn’t sure what he would say. He had to think of a way to get Gaara to talk to his dad without raising any flags. If this had been going on for a long time, then Naruto needed to get him out ASAP.

“Today’s the day,” Naruto said anxiously to himself, as he changed shoes at the entrance. He glanced back out of the entryway again. He didn’t see any bright red poofs of hair. He rechecked his bag- phone, keys, the gift, homework. He took another deep sigh and leaned against the shoe locker.

“Good morning, Naruto-san!”

Naruto jumped all the way out of his skin. He spun around. Lee had a blindingly bright smile on his face. Naruto scowled. 

“Just like every other morning, it’s too damn early for you to be _this_ loud,” grumbled Naruto. Perhaps under other circumstances, someone would be saying that to Naruto. They weren’t under other circumstances, however. He wasn’t in the mood for this. Lee laughed.

“My dad says it’s best to always give it one hundred percent!”

“Lee... _what_ are you talking about,” asked Naruto, eyeing him from head to toe, “What do you have to give your all to this early in the morning?”

“Greeting you, of course!”

Naruto groaned, “Listen, I’m waiting for someone...”

Lee tilted his head expectantly. Naruto sighed, not wanting to be rude.

“Can you just..,” he made a shooing motion with his hands. Lee tilted his head and lifted his thick eyebrows. His smile never left his face.

“I will wait here with you,” he said. Naruto groaned.

“As _long_ as you don’t do that whole... flavor of youth thing, then fine,” he said, but didn’t mean it. 

“Understood,” Lee chirped happily. Naruto shot him a look.

Naruto continuously looked over the heads of people to see if Gaara would arrive. But as time slowly ticked down for classes to start, he didn’t show up.

“Er, Naruto-san? I think we’ll be late if we don’t go now,” said Lee, oh so helpfully.

“I _know,”_ he said, glancing out of the doors once again. When no one showed up, he turned and sprinted off. Lee followed closely behind him. Naruto felt his worry cramp up in his stomach and turn to irritation. He still had his scarf looped tightly around his neck. 

“Who were you waiting for, anyway,” asked Lee.

“Someone important,” Naruto grumpily replied, “None of your business.”

When they entered the classroom- with only a couple minutes to spare- Sasuke shot Naruto a look of confusion. He didn’t say anything, only removed his outer clothes and shoved them moodily in the class lockers. When he budged down next to Sasuke (and behind Sakura), he didn’t acknowledge Lee’s questioning glances.

“So you’re hanging out with that turtle now,” Sakura giggled under her breath. 

“More like a bug if you ask me,” Sasuke mumbled. Naruto ignored them. He didn’t notice the look of annoyance Sasuke shot him. He did notice, however, that when Sabaku’s name was called for attendance, Lee’s ears perked up.

_**s i l e n c e** _

Minato was waiting for Naruto as soon as he got out of school. The young man waded through the throng of other kids, bidding goodbye to handfuls of people here and there.

“Did you see him,” he asked. Naruto shook his head sullenly. 

“Maybe we should talk to-”

“Hey, Minato,” Tsunade called over to her son, “I have someone here that you should probably meet.”

Both blonde men turned their heads to where the Namikaze matriarch stood next to a petite, brown skinned woman. When they stepped up to her, she was wringing her gloved hands, looking around anxiously at every kid that passed by. Her almond shaped eyes were bright with tears. Her nose was red.

“Minato, Naruto, this is Marhsa Akagi-san. Akagi-san, this is my son, Minato, and my grandson, Naruto.”

Marsha dipped her head shallowly and glanced back at the school.

“Naruto is in Gaara-san’s class,” said Tsunade helpfully. Suddenly, hazel eyes were trained on him, pleading with her to tell him anything positive.

“H-have you seen him today,” she asked. Her teeth chattered. Naruto shook his head again, “I waited for him this morning but...”

“Oh lord,” whispered Marsha, “Please, Lord God, don’t let that boy have gone back to wherever it was..!”

“Marsha, do you know anything about Gaara’s situation,” asked Minato, switching to detective mode. Marsha clenched her hands together tightly.

“He wouldn’t tell me much of anything! He just said he’d be more safe with me than at home, and he asked if he could come with me. He was doing... okay, the past couple weeks.”

“It’s okay, it’s alright,” said Minato soothingly, moving closer to her, “Why don’t you explain everything to me?”

She quickly explained their situational cohabitation. Marsha talked about the note he left, and his insomnia. 

“Did he say anything to you that night,” asked Minato. Marsha’s hands were trembling.

“No, he... was fine... We just talked about... arranging for someone to come pick him up. A relative or something,” as she talked, they could see Marsha slowly realizing something, “Oh Lord, please don’t let it be because of that..!”

“It’s okay, remain calm,” said Minato, rubbing her arm.

“I just thought it would be better if... I have a job, we just met. I-I shouldn't be responsible for him..! He seemed uncomfortable around me,” she said. Tears began falling out of her eyes then, and her nose flared. Tsunade stepped up to put her arm around her.

“You don’t have to feel responsible,” she said. Marsha put her head in her hands.

“You don’t understand,” the woman said, “He came to _me._ He asked for me, when he... Before I took him to the hospital, he had this look on his face... He was so _scared._ What have I done?”

Naruto pulled a pack of tissues from his backpack and gave it to her. She took them and looked at them like she didn’t deserve them. 

“Listen, Akagi-san,” Minato said, using the voice he used with spouses and children, “We’ll do everything we can to help find Gaara and keep him safe. You have my word on that. You understand?”

Marsha wiped her face and nodded. She took a deep breath and said, “I think there’s something else you should know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel my writing is done with a painter's brush, and sometimes with a tiny hammer and bent nails. When I feel like I don't have enough elegance in the words, or don't convey enough, I want to stop writing altogether.


	5. Take Your Hand- Usher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Heart eyes emoji all around._

###### February.

Gaara’s mouth tasted like cotton. The dull indigo sky woke him from a sleep that felt inordinately like it had lasted for ages. As he became aware of his wakefulness, more things became obvious to him. 

First there is the pain lancing across his face, specifically his right temple. There were smaller bits of pain across his cheek and lip that throbbed occasionally. He rubbed his cheek slowly into his pillow and noticed pads covering him. Gaara noticed when he awoke was the cast he's wearing on his arm, which itched. He realized that Baki must have gotten to him sometime in his unconsciousness, which makes him relieved and achingly lonely at the same time. 

He'd been lying on it, and when he shifted, he came to his second and third realization with a high pitched screech that he's pretty sure he's never made before in his entire life. He cut the sound off, only to be taken hold of by breathless pain. He gasped. 

His second realization was that his ribs hurt _very_ badly. He had forgotten to put his chest brace back on.

The third? His back is in pain somewhere between an acute burning and a dull throbbing. It wasn't his whole back, but his shoulder blades- which made his shoulders suffer- which sent an angry pain up his broken arm. Gaara had been in pain before, but nothing like the hard, heavy feeling burning all along his back and shoulders. He lifted himself up and felt something shift along his back. He paused.

The feeling was entirely too heavy. He looked around the room again, and dragged himself up. He felt like shit. There was a dull burn in his chest that he attributed to his broken ribs. He shifted and heard something strange, like paper dragging across his duvets. When he was closer to sitting up, he reached behind himself with his unharmed arm and felt-

feathers? His breathing grew heavy and ragged from panic and pain. He felt all along this feather and down, down, down, because whatever it was he had on his back, it was long and... tender? This thing was attached to him? Apart of him- they were... Somewhere in his mind, Gaara had been hoping that something had just landed on him and hit him and broken a few of his bones.

As quickly as he could, Gaara wobbled out of his bed, feeling along his back. God it felt so weird. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he had –

 _'Wings,_ ' his mind supplied as he glanced at himself in his full length mirror. He touched them again- tender, very tender- and cried out in surprise much more than pain. Again, it sounded like a squawking screech that was in no way how high his voice was. Gaara scrambled away from the mirror, his brain telling him he was a bird. He's already enough of a freak and he'd turned into a goddamn pheasant and he had a giant yellow beak –

He slammed the light on in his room, uncaring if anyone was home.

Gaara's beaten face stared back at him, sans beak. Behind him, wings of sandstone brown with red tipped feathers fluttered in his aggravation. Gaara blinked at them, felt them, and shifted his wings open... then closed. Then left wing open, then right wing closed. He winced each time, as opening the wings pulled on the muscles surrounding his broken body. 

His wings felt a bit heavy, like he had a child swinging off his back, except he realized his body is much lighter than said wings in comparison. Much lighter, like he hadn't eaten in a few weeks and he'd gotten lightheaded, but in all of his body. More than being freaked out, he wanted to explore himself, because it was too late to freak out about having wings. That time was up. He had to figure out what else about him has changed. He had to figure out how to change back.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara and I just turned sixteen years old," he said to the mirror, and was relieved when his voice sounds exactly as it should. No squawking qualities. He then turns around and looks at his back in the mirror. He extends his wings again, just slightly, and looks at his back where they connect. The skin there is slightly red, as though it hasn't fully healed yet, but it extends up and out. Gaara feels the point where the skin grows rougher and then begins sprouting feathers.

After doing a routine check, he sighed. He was okay. He’d just grown... wings...

Completely and totally normal. 

Quickly he ran to his window. He had moved too fast; a dizzy spell made him crash into it. He pressed his forehead to the window and looked out. The car was gone. No sight of Baki’s or his sister’s cars either. He moved back and looked around. His school bag was definitely not packed, he didn’t know how he was supposed to wash himself with both his ribs and his _arm_ broken, how was he supposed to fit _wings_ into his dress shirt?

He supposed he _could_ postpone showering until he got back from school. He shakily sat down to think, and yelped when he sat on his wing. That _hurt._ Like he could feel the small bones and muscles in his wings, hurt. Okay, so they were actually apart of him and sensitive to boot. 

He thought it over and peeked out of his room. The house was once again quiet. Quickly, he snuck over to his elder brother’s old room. Kankuro had moved out in more than a hurry, and had left a few things behind. 

When Gaara opened the door, the smell of mouldy sheets and damp wood hit his nose. He frowned. Even though Kankuro didn’t live there anymore, his essence sure stuck around. Gaara let the door hang open for a second, not daring to step into some place that hadn’t been specifically designated for him. 

The window had been left open, so of course the cold dampness came in through the form of winter air. Gaara went over to his brother’s closet, hoping the smell hadn’t stuck to any of his dress shirts (if there were anymore to be used.) 

He pulled it open. It was scarce, except for a few broken hangers and one white cloth hanging precariously. Gaara snatched it and opened it out. Thank goodness, Kankuro had left one of his best shirts behind. It smelled a bit dusty, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t fix with some spray and a hot iron. Gaara snatched it up and moved quickly out of the bedroom. 

_**s i l e n c e** _

Naruto’s anxiety had turned itself into a bed of coiling snakes in his stomach. It gripped his heart and made him feel sick when, on the second day, Sabaku had still not shown up. The classroom seemed like an inferno under the sky high sun, pouring blinding white and pink light over the desks and students alike. Naruto felt himself break into a cold sweat from where he sat at his desk. His leg bounced fitfully.

“What’s gotten into _you,”_ asked Sakura with distaste, leaning on Sasuke’s desk. He barely glanced at her. If he was still obsessed over her, he might have taken heart at her small show of concern. Now, he had bigger things on his mind. He checked the clock again.

“Don’t bother with that re****,” said Sasuke in boredom from his seat. He sent Naruto an insulting smirk, “He’s just upset because Mommy and Daddy spend all their time taking care of that crazy.”

Naruto felt the snake coiled around his heart tighten, and something in his stomach snapped. He opened his mouth to tell Sasuke to mind his own _fucking_ business, for once in his _life_ when-

The door at the front of the room slid open slowly. A bushel of red hair poked through. Naruto felt everything in him relax so fast that he sighed. Sabaku slid into the room just as quietly as he had opened the door. A gasp threatened to escape Naruto just as he noticed the young man’s arm in a sling. There was also a small patch taped to his forehead. Half of his face was purple and blue.

Had he been hurt again? Fuck, this was all Naruto’s fault. He became dizzy with worry. He stood up, preparing himself to go call Sabaku out and apologize. As he did, he noticed at the opposite side of the room, Rock Lee stood up as well. His back was bathed in light, casting his face in an odd pink/beige mix of colors that made his expression stand out.

Horrified shock stood starkly against his features. It was the first time since he arrived that Naruto had seen him do anything other than smile. Then, as if he could hear Naruto’s thoughts, he did smile. Even as wide as his cheeks stretched, it seemed forced.

“Gaa-ra- _Chan,”_ Lee said so loudly that Naruto thought the windows behind him shook. He looked back at Sabaku to see him stop in place. He wore a genuine look of surprise. Lee bounded over to him at full speed, making Sabaku take a step back.

“Lee,” he said, in both surprise and warning. The giant stopped right beside him and wrapped him in a light hug from the side.

“You cut your hair..? What are you doing here,” asked Sabaku, tilting his head so Lee wouldn’t rest his chin on him. The other young man let him go and beamed.

“Surprised,” Lee said in a much quieter voice than normal, properly confounding half the class, “I worked really hard.”

Gaara moved away toward his seat and nodded, “Yeah. Good work.”

Lee blinked after him, then made a pleased face that Naruto had only seen on his Dad when looking at his Mom. Were they..?

“Looks like Carrot Top and Legs are boyfriends,” said Sasuke, rolling his eyes. Naruto finally looked at him. Sasuke looked back in a stare that read confusion and apathy.

“You’re really a bastard, Sasuke,” Naruto said as he sat back down. Sasuke shrugged and smirked.

“What’s new, dobe?”

“Don’t talk about Sasuke like that,” Sakura grunted.

“While I’m all for you sticking up for your friends, Sakura-chan, please take a seat. Class has started,” said Kakashi-sensei as he closed the classroom door. His nose was buried in the same brown paper covered book he always kept. As everyone sat down, he switched it for the attendance book.

When he reached Sabaku in the register, he looked at him. He stared and stared with his one honey brown eye, making Naruto sweat in empathy. After a long and very awkward silence he said, “Glad you could join us. You and Rock Lee can share a book today, since you seem to be incapacitated.”

Lee immediately stood as Kakashi-sensei grumbled something about being quieter. He picked his desk up and practically knocked into Sabaku’s. He was beaming through the rest of attendance.

_**S i l e n c e** _

Lee was Gaara’s very best friend in the world. He would be lying through his teeth if he said he hadn’t missed him. They hadn’t seen each other since before Christmas, and it was already February. (And wasn’t that a culture shock to Gaara, who had looked at his phone only to realize he’s been unconscious for an entire day?) 

Yes, Gaara had missed hanging out with Lee.

Feelings aside, Lee was the absolute _worst_ at taking notes. He missed all of Kakashi’s key points. He scribbled uselessly when the man was saying anything important. He kept asking Gaara if he was _okay._

The answer was no. 

The pain was excruciating. He had grown a new set of muscles in one day, and now they were cramped up under his arms. Gaara didn’t know that his _wings_ could fall asleep, but that lack of circulation was really killing him. Not to mention, he’d forgotten to take his pain medication. 

Thank goodness, and curse it all to hell that he was ambidextrous. He had the terrible job of quickly writing out notes in his own notebook, and switching Lee’s notebook for his own in the middle of each class. It was a never ending cycle of switching books until finally- _finally_ lunch recess arrived. 

“Don’t you want to know how I got here, Gaara-chan?”

Gaara blinked up at his friend. Yes, he did, but, “I need to go to the infirmary.”

That sounded more breathless than he intended. Wow, it really hurt to breathe, he needed to go. A look of panicked concern plastered itself to Lee’s face. He reached forward but didn’t touch Gaara.

“Do you need help? I can-...”

“I’ll take you guys,” said a voice to their right. Gaara craned his neck to look. The feeling of breathlessness became all the more acute as he locked eyes with Uzumaki. He didn’t say anything. If Gaara opened his mouth, he was sure to ruin this once in a lifetime chance.

“It is okay,” said Lee, giving Uzumaki a big thumbs up, “I remember the way.”

Gaara looked at Lee. Really looked at him, and wondered how his friend could be so _dumb._ Lee knew Gaara liked Uzumaki. He had talked about him, said his name, and even described his appearance. There was no way he didn’t know. So _why_ was he denying Gaara this chance to actually _talk_ to him?

“Ah, well,” Uzumaki shuffled nervously, “I wanted to get a chance to talk to Sabaku-kun... If that’s alright with you?”

Uzumaki’s beautiful blue eyes were looking at him. He was so ugly, he bet. Dark red and yellow stains on his skin, two patches on his face and invisible eyebrows. But Uzumaki wanted to talk to him. 

All he could do was grunt and nod. Boy was it hard to breathe. His heart was pounding so hard that he thought it might burst through his chest.

They only made it as far as the entrance to the classroom before Lee started up his chatter once again. It put a bit of ease on the situation.

“So, so, so, do you want to know how I got here,” asked Lee excitedly.

“Mm, you must have studied hard,” said Gaara in praise. He was distracting himself. He purposely stood on the farthest he could from Uzumaki, placing his tall friend between them. Lee bounced with each step.

“I did. My dad said he would help me transfer since I helped out so much at the bakery!”

“Lee,” Gaara felt that odd feeling from the hospital creep up on him, “You're deflecting.”

Lee smiled as though he had a secret and opened up his palms, “Surprise, I got adopted! My dad owns the Feuille Bakery downtown!”

“Ah, the crepes there are super delicious and fluffy,” said Uzumaki suddenly, “Congrats on your adoption, by the way.”

Lee beamed at him. Gaara took as deep a breath as he could and said, “Congratulations, Lee.”

“Thank you, my friend!”

Even Lee’s beaming face would not erase his discomfort. They arrived at the infirmary not a moment too soon. The room was filled with posterboards with information on sex and drugs. The walls and floor were an almost unacceptable shade of white. There was a small brown desk in one corner of the room, along with a supply cabinet that had clear doors. The far wall was lined with unused beds separated by curtains. 

The nurse turned to them in surprise when they knocked on the door. 

“Gaara-chan... Tsunade-Sama didn’t tell me you’d be back again,” Shizune said. Gaara nodded.

“Shizune,” greeted Uzumaki. She glared at him. 

“Naruto-kun, if you don’t start using respectful language, I’m going to tell your grandmother all the things you’ve been in my office for,” she said darkly. Naruto’s eyes went wide. He put up his hands as if to block an attack. 

“Shizune-sama! I sincerely apologize for my disrespectful tone, Shizune-sama,” Uzumaki said, bending at a forty five degree angle. The nurse folded her arms.

 _“Sensei_ is quite enough thank you very much. Now go stand out in the hall. I have to look Gaara-kun over. You too, young man,” she pointed at Lee with her chin. Both of the other students took a step outside. Gaara reached into his bag and took out his medication, along with the paperwork he’d gotten from the doctor. Shizune took them with quiet gratitude and sat back in her rolling chair.

“How are you feeling, Gaara-kun,” she asked softly, handing him a cup of water and two pills. 

“I have never felt worse,” he said honestly. Well, almost honestly. Still, it was good to have as realistic a description as possible. Shizune gave him a worried look and pressed a hand to his forehead. 

“Hm... Let me get,” she took out a thermometer without finishing her sentence, prepped it, and stuck it into his mouth, “You’re running a little warmer than usual. Did Tsunade-sama tell you anything about taking care of your broken ribs?”

“Not really,” he couldn’t remember, “Just about the medication."

Shizune read over Tsunade’s notes again carefully. 

“Do you know Namikaze-sensei very well,” asked Gaara conversationally.

“Mm, she and I have been friends for over thirty years,” she replied absently, “Gaara-kun, this note here says you should be on bed rest for _six weeks.”_

Oh... _Oh._ He definitely had not read that through. He shuffled his feet. Shizune sighed. 

“C’mon. Up you get,” she motioned to one of the beds.

“I need to get back to class. I'm falling behind," he said. 

“Gaara-kun,” the nurse chided him softly, “You’ve got the highest grades in the school, even competing with Uchiha-san and that underachieving Shikamaru-kun. And your attendance record can stand to take a hit. If you’re really that worried, have your new friend bring you notes home everyday.”

There were many problems with that. One, Lee had never been to his house, and if the gods willed it, never would. Second, Lee was fucking _terrible_ at taking notes. Gaara would be even further behind than this time. His disappointment must have shown on his face, because Shizune laughed nervously.

“Right well... How about I work something out for you? I’ll have Kakashi-sensei make copies of notes for you, and I’ll have your friend bring them to you... or would you prefer _Naruto-kun_ to bring them to you?”

Gaara’s ears grew very red, and he scowled at her. She laughed, “What is that all about, anyway? Has he apologized to you yet about the fight?”

“No... I’m the one who started it,” said Gaara. Shizune frowned and reached out, but didn’t touch him. She knew the young man had a thing about being touched by others. 

“Gaara-kun... no matter who started it, what Naruto did wasn’t right. You don’t have to feel like you’re the only one at fault when you’re not."

He frowned, "He wanted to talk to me."

"Should I give you two some time _alone,"_ she giggled conspiratorially. Gaara frown deepened and he shuffled his feet. 

"Tell you what. I'll call Naruto-kun in, but after that, you have to stay here for the rest of the day," she said. Gaara made a noise of disapproval. 

"You've only got half the day left. I'll tell your friend to bring you the work between periods," Shizune tutted. Gaara grumbled more but made his way over to one of the beds and sat down. 

"Good. Sit tight."

Shizune went to the door. She muttered something around the threshold, then stepped all the way out. Uzumaki stepped in and slid the door closed behind him. Gaara's heart began to work double time. 

***

Sabaku was swinging his feet as though he was a young kid. It was endearing. He looked squarely at Naruto's chest as he approached. Naruto felt none of the tension that he was sure had rooted itself in him.

He took a deep breath, "Look... I... wanted to apologise for...last time."

Sabaku nibbled his lip. In a small yet deep voice he said, "I-It was my fault. I s-started it... I'm sorry."

Naruto felt his jaw drop open as he stared at the gently swaying mass of red hair before him. He immediately felt bad for misjudging the young man that day. He was actually forthcoming with his feelings, or at least more responsible than Naruto. 

"No, no," laughed Naruto nervously, shaking his hands, "Honestly, if I were you, I would have punched me too..."

They were silent for a few long seconds. Sabaku was looking at his knees. 

"Well, I wanted to give you something. As an apology and maybe a bribe for our future friendship," Naruto whipped out a small haphazardly wrapped box, complete with a shiny silver bow. The wrapping said Happy Birthday. 

Sabaku's mouth fell open, not enough to be obvious, but enough that Naruto felt pleased with himself. He was already seeing two unexpected sides of Sabaku. With a shaky hand the other student took the box from him. A passing graze alerted Naruto to the softness of his hands. How many children had been sacrificed for him to maintain that softness?

Carefully, as though tearing the paper would destroy the fabric of reality, Sabaku opened the box. Inside was a(n almost) new music player. Sabaku didn't say anything. 

"Tada! I couldn't really buy a new one for you since I don't have any money, so I gave you mine. I hope you don't mind..."

Sabaku made a strangled groaning noise. He turned the music player over and over in his shaking hand. Finally he looked Naruto in the eyes. 

It was strange... Of all the people Naruto knew, Sabaku had the most clear, piercing green (blue?) eyes he'd ever seen. He leaned down. Sabaku's eyelashes were long and white, like curved icicles. And he _did_ have eyebrows. They were just thin and super blonde, like the fine hairs of a premature baby. Ha! Now he knew something his classmates didn't!

Naruto murmured, "I heard you singing that day. I tried to find some songs similar to that one. Sorry I couldn't do more."

Finally, the shorter man blinked. He looked quickly down at the music player. Naruto leaned back and instantly noticed his red ears.

"Ah... Eh... Thank you," said Sabaku. He looked up at Naruto. His mouth made a squiggly line that Naruto took to mean he was smiling. Naruto felt himself lean closer again, eyes wide as he tried to take in every inch of the skin on Sabaku’s face, however bruised it was or wasn’t.

Had Sabaku always been that cute or was Naruto imagining things?

"Er well, no need to thank me," said Naruto, "Just accept my friendship."

Sabaku blinked, then nodded. Naruto held out his hand. Again, Sabaku looked into his eyes in surprise. The blonde laughed. 

"It's not official until we shake hands," he said. Sabaku carefully took his hand, but firmly squeezed it as a handshake. Naruto smiled again. Sabaku looked at their hands for a moment, then let go. 

"Aaaanywho," said Naruto, "I'll see you after class!"

"Eh," he heard Sabaku say as he dashed out of the classroom excitedly. 

_**S i l e n c e** _

Shizune left him to his own devices for most of the day. It helped that she wasn't the mother hen. It meant that once he drew the curtains with the excuse of getting some rest he could remove his shirt. He'd made the poor choice of binding his wings under his chest bracer. 

When he was sure Shizune wouldn't disturb him, he removed it and let his wings sag. It was excruciating, letting the blood flow back into them and rebuilding their mobility. He had to figure out a better way to care for them. He wasn't sure what he would do back at his house, or for the rest of the school year.

The nurse had somehow acquired Shikamaru's notes for the weeks Gaara was absent. His notes were at least more legible than Lee's, but Gaara could tell he was lazy about taking them. He was grateful to have _something._

Gaara couldn't stop fiddling with his new music player. The one that used to belong to Uzumaki... The same Uzumaki that was now his friend..! He had unwittingly brought his headphones to school. He used one earbud to listen to some of the selections picked out by the blonde. 

Some selections were... kitschy. He'd have to go back and add what he was missing. For the most part, however, Uzumaki had picked what he liked. Every new song sent his heart thumping to a new rhythm. Perhaps he was infatuated. He'd have to try to keep a cool head if Uzumaki was going to be hanging around him.

The image of Sasuke Uchiha hanging off Uzumaki's arm permeated Gaara's mind. He scowled. He wouldn't get his hopes up. 

It was actually relaxing, laying there and studying his work with music playing in his ear. He didn't think about going home or not or about Marsha or having wings or a broken arm or ribs. He just did his work and was thankful that Lee had gotten into his school and that Uzumaki had decided to talk to him at all. 

That was, until Shizune called him to tell him the day was almost over. 

"Gaara-kun, get ready to go home. Do you have someone who can come and pick you up?"

Gaara scrambled to get dressed. He opted against putting his chest brace back on. His stomach squirmed at the thought of someone coming to pick him up. 

"No, I don't think-..."

"Shizune-sensei! I've come here to help Gaara," Lee's very loud voice boomed from the doorway. Gaara was glad he had his shirt and jacket back on. 

"Bushy Brows, you know she's standing _right there,"_ said an unexpected but familiar voice... Had Uzumaki come to get him? 

"Like you're any better, Naruto," Shizune sniped, "and don't make up weird names for your peers. Now, I'm very sorry Lee-san, but Gaara has to have someone escort him home."

"That's alright, my dad is coming to pick us up," said Lee excitedly, confirming with Gaara with his eyes just as he pulled the curtain back. Gaara was a bit apprehensive. He had yet to meet Lee's dad. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. 

"Well, I'm not sure about releasing him to a friend," Shizune glanced at Gaara dubiously. 

"Ah, come on Shizune-sensei," said Uzumaki, "It should be alright."

"Gaara and I have known each other for four years so my dad can just text his dad about dropping him off," said Lee nonchalantly, still smiling. Gaara gave him a sharp look. It was true that he had known Lee for that long.

What was _not_ true was Lee and his own dad having ever met. Gaara looked at Uzumaki, just for a second. The look on his face was disconcerting, but Gaara didn't understand it. Lee glanced at him, the look in his eyes telling him to go with it.

A small part of Gaara panicked. Gaara had _never_ told Lee what his father did. But did Lee suspect something? Was he trying to do something..?

Whatever Lee decided, Gaara trusted him with his whole heart. Lee wasn't the smartest man in the world, but he always let Gaara do what he wanted. He always made sure Gaara was, at the very least, having fun. So he smoothed his face out before Shizune looked back at him. 

"Is that true, Gaara," she asked. He didn't say anything, only nodded firmly. It must have looked eager because her face relaxed. 

"Okay," she said, "I've already let Sarutobi-sama know that you won't be back for another month."

"Huh," Gaara said.

"Gaara, we discussed this," Shizune said in warning. 

"I can’t afford to...," he replied in kind. 

"Why don't you have Lee-san bring you your notes," she said helpfully, looking at Lee with an almost threatening smile. She looked back at Gaara. He unwittingly wore a face of dread, but didn't say anything. 

"Or I can borrow notes from Shika and bring them to you," said Uzumaki. Gaara felt a weird mix of emotions at the idea that Uzumaki would bring him notes... to his father's house. He shivered in worry. 

"See? Now get _out_ of here and get some rest," said Shizune, "And I don't want to see you until your ribs are _completely_ healed. Actually, I hope I don't have to see you again."

"Thank you," Lee bowed. Gaara tried to do the same, but winced. Shizune pushed him out the door. 

Though school had just ended, the halls were already quite empty. Gaara wanted to ask Lee what he was thinking, about what he knew or what would happen. He didn't say anything. Lee chatted on. 

"My dad said I should bring you down to the bakery sometime. He just said I should be careful when I am working, though, since I get distracted easily. There is this sundae that I think you'll really love, Gaara. Ah, and Naruto-kun, if you want to come-..."

Winter wasn't kind to Gaara's love of sunlight. It was only four, but the sun was beginning to bleed it's last vestiges of orange light across the sky. Gaara suspected he had an hour, but nothing more. 

"Look, there's my dad!"

It was obvious who Lee was talking about. A tall man (even <>taller than Lee!) stood by the front gates with a beaming smile and a full head of black hair. The only thing Gaara could think that Lee hadn't inherited from this man was his eyes and square jaw. 

He noticed, not far from the excitedly waving man, was a tall blonde woman and a pair of pointed hazel eyes. A feeling like cold slime slipped down his back and gripped his stomach. He froze at the threshold of the school. 

"Hey, Gaara..? You do not look so good," said Lee. Uzumaki's concerned eyes invaded his vision. "Did you get sick? Do you need help?” Gaara shook his head and took a step back. 

"I-I... I have to go home," he said in a panic. Lee put a hand on his uninjured shoulder. 

"Gaara... You do not have to go anywhere you do not want to," he said. His eyes were understanding. Gaara wished he really did understand. He shook his head.

“I’m okay. I have to go home _right now,”_ he said urgently. Uzumaki looked from the front of the school back to him. Lee slid his hand down his arm and tried to keep eye contact.

“Okay. That is okay. But let me and my dad take you home.”

“No, I,” Gaara tried to protest. Lee stepped closer. 

“Nothing bad will happen, Gaara. I promise nothing bad will happen,” he said. But Lee didn't know that. He didn’t _know_ everything Gaara went through. Lee didn’t know what could happen to himself or his dad or Marsha or Naruto. 

“Let us take you home,” he said again, and began to pull him down the steps. Gaara’s heart was hammering in his chest. 

Uzumaki blurted, "I saw it. I saw you."

Gaara turned to look at him from the bottom of the steps. The blonde's eyes were sad and focused. He gnawed the inside of his cheek like he did when he was nervous. Gaara felt himself begin to hyperventilate. 

"What are you talking about..? What are you saying," he took a step towards Uzumaki. The other young man didn't back down. 

"I don't... want you to get hurt," he murmured. 

"You didn't see anything," said Gaara angrily, "Nothing happened, I'm _okay."_

"Okay, Gaara," said Lee reassuringly from behind him, "So let us take you home."

Uzumaki glanced over Gaara's head but whatever he saw there didn't put him off. Gaara _should_ be going. The adults were waiting at the front and he didn't know what to do, but he _had_ to do something. 

Lee pulled him along. He felt a shiver claw up his spine as Uzumaki leaned over his other side and said, "If you need me... I'll protect you." 

Gaara wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. He looked up at the other student with wide eyes. He had a somber look on his face, but he didn't say anything else. Too late, their respective guardians were greeting them. 

"Lee, my son! How was your day?"

The man was _just_ as loud as Lee. He held out his arms, which Lee stepped into to receive a hug. It must not have been his usual rapor, because the man gave Lee an odd look. 

As soon as he laid eyes on her, Marsha began to cry. Gaara was shocked. They stood only a few feet apart, but it felt like they were worlds away. Lee cleared his throat and gave him a look. He tilted his head towards her. 

Hug her? Gaara swallowed nervously and moved to stand close to her. He put a hand on her upper arm; the best he could do to follow Lee’s suggestion.

"Your arm," she cried softly into his uninjured shoulder, "I shouldn't have said anything..!"

"It was an accident," he said quickly. Her fingers closed like a vice around his arm, her still wet eyes angrily peered into his own. 

"Don't you make excuses for anybody," she whispered, "Don't you dare."

Namikaze-sensei patted her on the back. She said, "Since you seem to have gotten new injuries since the last time I looked you over, why don't you come with me to the hospital? Just for a check-up, no questions."

"I wanna go too," said Uzumaki immediately. Namikaze-sensei gave him a baleful glare. Lee jumped.

"Me too!"

"Well," said his dad, "I think some introductions are in order first, don't you? Nice to meet you; Mighto Gai. I'm Lee's dad."

Gai held out his hand in the general direction of the two women. Lee beamed with pride. Namikaze-sensei shook his hand. 

"Namikaze Tsunade. I'm this squirts grandmother," she rubbed her hand through Uzumaki's hair roughly. He grumbled and gave her a 'hey!' Lee opened his mouth, probably to introduce Gaara, but Marsha beat him outright. 

She stuck her hand in Gai's palm and said, "I'm Akagi Marsha. A pleasure. I'll be... taking care of Gaara-kun." 

Gaara frowned at her, but didn't say anything. The look in her eyes was not forgiving. It was no longer sad, but pressing. 

It was gentle, like his own mother's eyes. 

"If you're not busy, why don't you come to my bakery," asked Gai exuberantly. 

"Dad," Lee chided, and it was the happiest Gaara had ever heard him, "Gaara has to go to the hospital."

The redhead's chest squeezed in happiness for Lee, but also with something else. Something like jealousy, only sadder. 

"Hey brat, why don't you head on to the cafe," said Namikaze to her grandson, putting money in his hand, "and we'll meet you there after we're finished at the hospital."

"I want to go with Lee," said Gaara. Namikaze-sensei gave him a look that was much sharper than her glare. She smiled at him. 

"And you'll have every right to go, _after_ I've done a thorough check up on you."

Marsha must have sensed his disapproval, because her hand squeezed his arm again, "Come on, Gaara-kun. I've got something to talk to you about as well."

Gaara glanced at Lee once more hoping he'd help him out, but the other young man ignored his pleading looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new fighter has entered the ring!


	6. Gettin in the Way- Jill Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Let's not make it harder than it has to be, hm?_

###### February.

"I'll give you two a moment. Marsha-san, if you could come see me on your way out," Namikaze said as she closed the door to the small examination room.

Marsha dragged her hands across her lap a couple of times. Gaara kicked his legs. 

"I have a son," she admitted, watching him, "He's 23 this year. My boy was... _is_ a good man. But somehow, I couldn't stop him from going down the wrong path. Drugs just snatched up his life and took him away from me. I don't even know where he is. I pray he's safe, but I can never know."

"I'm not your son," said Gaara angrily. Marsha looked him in the eyes. There was kindness and compassion there. There was also brittle determination. 

"That's right, you're not. That's exactly why I'm sitting here. I felt guilty. Why would I try and take care of some boy I don't even know when I couldn't care for my own son? Who am I to want another chance?"

Gaara didn't know. He didn't want to listen to this anymore. He was going to be sent back again, and he couldn't take that kind of anxiety. 

"It's exactly _because_ you're not my son that I realized that I was wrong. Whether I want to do better, or make up, or rid myself of guilt doesn't matter. What matters is that God put me in your path so that I could help you."

Gaara didn't believe in God. Then again, he _did_ have wings on his back. He realized he had forgotten to tell the doctor about them. 

"I don't need help," he said. Marsha nodded, but when she looked back at him, her eyes hadn't changed. 

"No, Gaara, you may not _want_ help... but you need it. And when you're ready for that, I'll be here to offer it to you."

**_s i l e n c e_ **

Lee was giving Naruto a look that made him feel like his skin would fall off his bones. He was smiling, definitely, but that was not a _happy_ smile. It was not a 'we're friends' smile.

It was a 'don't get in my way' smile.

Sakura had smiled this way at him plenty of times in his life. He was glad he had realized what it looked like at times like this. He was sipping on a too sweet orange float and trying to avoid said gaze. He hoped Sabaku would show up soon. 

"How long have you known Gaara-chan?"

Naruto cleared his throat at the sound of Sabaku being referred to as 'cute.' Well, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about that at this very moment. 

"Urh, we've gone to the same middle school and high school, but as far as _knowing_ each other, I wouldn't say that-..."

Lee's face mostly relaxed. His cold smile was replaced with something more normal, but still unsettling. It was... wolfish, at best. 

"Oh... Well, I will tell you something about Gaara-chan. But of course, you cannot tell anyone."

Naruto frowned. He didn't know what kind of friendship Lee and Gaara had but he thought perhaps sharing each other's secrets wasn't the best idea. Besides which, if this was about Gaara's dad-

"Ehm, I don't know..."

"Gaara-chan wants to be your friend! He told me so," Lee said excitedly, but his smile was still predatory. Naruto felt something exciting crop up in his chest, but then began to worry. Why would Lee tell him that and not Sabaku? He asked. 

"He's very shy, you know."

Naruto could see that. 

"That's good," he said, "I want to be his friend as well. He seems really lonely."

"Do not worry, I am his best friend. He is not as lonely as you think," Lee boasted. There was something in his voice that Naruto was very uncomfortable with.

"...Okay," he said, glancing around the restaurant again. It was a cute place, and obviously attracted young students and women who liked sweets. It had a particular Western* style that even he liked. 

The chairs and tables had bowed and curled silver legs. The tables had marble tops and the chairs had luscious red tufted cushions. For big groups, there were dining tables with faux booths made of mid back benches. The pastry forks and knives were small, dedicated, and exquisite in detail. Even the flatware was pretty. 

Naruto understood why people came here all the time. He also found it easy to avoid looking at Lee with all the nice decor around. 

"I want to make sure you understand something, Naruto-kun," said Lee. Naruto swallowed, but looked at him. Whatever he had to say, Naruto wasn't a chicken. He felt pressured, but that had never before stopped him from doing what he wanted or what he was supposed to do. So if Lee was going to try and stop him from being friends with, or _worse_ helping Sabaku-

"Excuse me, Naruto-san," said a warm voice to his right. Akagi stood next to the table with Sabaku to her right. 

"Gaara-kun, I'll be back in an hour or so to get you. I have to go back and talk to Namikaze-sensei about... you," she finished lamely, waving her hand at him. Sabaku frowned at her, but nodded. They shared a weird staring contest for a few seconds before Akagi laughed awkwardly. She bid them goodbye quickly as she left. 

Sabaku slid into the seat next to Lee gingerly. The taller student looked at him in worry. It was a look that Naruto felt like challenging. Since Sabaku was with them, he could possibly reveal all Lee's antics.

"So Sabaku-kun... Lee told me about you while you were getting checked up," he said. Sabaku's blue/green eyes went wide. The glare he settled on Lee was menacing at best. Naruto noticed once again that Sabaku's ears were red. The brunette looked sufficiently cowed. 

"He said you wanted to be friends with me," Naruto continued. The slighter young man's eyebrows furrowed, and he blinked back at Naruto. It made the blond wonder just what more Sabaku was hiding. "Aaaaaand now that I know you wanna be friends, we can call each other by our names. Eh, Gaara?"

The blush that had strategically hidden itself at the tops of Gaara's ears made its way down to the tops of his cheeks. He lowered his eyes to the table and grunted. Naruto laughed. 

"Gaara-chan, since you are here, why don't you try that sundae I told you about," Lee interjected, sliding out of the seat on the opposite side, "I'll be right back."

Gaara looked down at the table, and Naruto used the chance to watch him. His ears were still red, though his cheeks had gone back to the pale red and blues related with old bruises. His pale eyelashes rested on his cheeks, and his eyes flicked beneath practically translucent eyelashes. 

Perhaps if he weren't so beat up (Naruto felt _so_ guilty) he'd be even cuter. Too bad Naruto had his eyes on someone already, because Gaara seemed like a sweet and strong guy.

A thought dawned on Naruto. If Lee liked Gaara, it would explain his strange behaviour..!

A devious plan formed in Naruto's head. His main goal was still to help Gaara out of his situation. But if Lee was going to be _that_ aggressive about his feelings, who was Naruto not to tease them? He was at a stalemate with his own object of affection anyway. Perhaps this could spice up his life and make them jealous. 

"Hey, Gaara, I have a big favor to ask you," he said. The other youth flinched upon hearing his name, but looked up at Naruto through his lashes. Yep, definitely cute. He could understand why Lee liked him. If he could find a way to spend more time with the duo, he might be able to get them together.

"If at all possible, could you tutor me," Naruto asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Now Gaara fully looked at him, the image of confusion. He tilted his head a bit. 

"I thought... Nara-san w-was tutoring you," he said. Naruto frowned. He wasn't _hiding_ his lessons with Shika, but he didn't know everyone knew. 

"Well, yeah, but he’s not the best in school. Don't you still hold the highest grades," asked Naruto. Gaara nibbled his lower lip. Then he winced when he accidentally caught the split in his teeth. 

"If I can get through the test we have on Friday," he murmured sullenly. Naruto swallowed. 

"We have a test on Friday?"

Gaara gave him a look of exasperation. He shook his head, "M-maybe I... could ... but I don't know... how... I'm not sure Marsha-san would allow any... study sessions in... her house."

He looked uncomfortable. Naruto smiled at him, "We can work it out. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you coming over-..."

"Tada! I present the house special sundae," said Lee, laying an oversized glass in front of Gaara, "Sunny Strawberry Swirl!"

It looked more like a parfait than a Sunday, with a thick layer of strawberries covered in red syrup in the middle breaking up the white cream. The top was covered in a stiff peak of fluffy whipped cream. It had chocolate powder sprinkled on top. A little cat shaped from strawberries, who's features were piped from chocolate stuck out proudly. It was complete with a gigantic pink bendy straw and silver spoon. 

Gaara's eyes went wide. He sat up very straight as he inspected the strawberry hearts inside the glass. His lips wiggled and twitched like he was going to smile. Lee watched him avidly. 

Carefully, Gaara pulled the spoon from the bottom, wide eyes following as it pulled out without disturbing the whipped cream. He pulled the little cat out. He inspected it briefly. 

Then he opened his jaws wide and took a big mouthful of whipped cream. He held it in his cheeks as they flushed in delight. When he was satisfied, he went back in with the spoon. His first spoonful held all parts, and he closed his eyes to savor it. His flush remained. 

Naruto wondered if Gaara knew he ate like he had just gotten his dick sucked.

Gaara turned to Lee and said, "U-Uzumaki-kun suggested extra lessons. You need them too."

Lee frowned. He said, "Erm, excuse me?"

"Your notes suck, Lee. Exams are February 28th, and we have a test on Friday."

"We have a test on Friday," Lee said, furrowing his brows as if trying to remember when Kakashi had said that. Gaara's huffed. Naruto laughed. 

"By the way, Gaa-ra- _chan,_ didn't we agree to be on a first name basis," he teased. The other student's face went obscenely red. He shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Lee glared at Naruto. He ignored it. 

"Come on, try it, Gaara!"

"Na... N-Na... No, I can't," said Gaara at last. Naruto leaned over. Gaara ducked and shoved more ice cream into his mouth. 

"We're _friends_ now! I did it, so you should do it too," said Naruto. Gaara swallowed. He cleared his throat, sat up a little straighter and looked at Naruto through his lashes again. 

"Na... ruto-kun..."

Oh, this would definitely be fun.

**_s i l e n c e_ **

Marsha had gone through some things in her life. Being a female member of the clergy had not been easy. Having to deal with the trials of raising a son on her own and earn the respect of her peers had made her an insightful woman.

Her faith was strong, her eyes were open. While she didn't believe 'everything had a plan' or that God had a plan for her, she believed that God watched everything she did and tried to help her do better. 

Sabaku no Gaara was an angel sent to her by God. 

She watched him as he helped her shop for ingredients for their dinner that night. Gaara was a better cook than her. She supposed she should be ashamed, but perhaps the boy had been on his own for longer than she thought. 

He moved gingerly, careful of his broken ribs. His wings were tucked close to his body, the tops capping his shoulders. They had cut a hole in the back of an old shirt to accommodate them. Even covered in healing bruises and patches, he was an elegant kid. Marsha thanked his mother in prayer, though she wasn't sure if she had passed or not. 

She was not sure what God wanted her to do, but she supposed she should do her best to care for him until the secret became clear.

"Marsha-san... My classmates asked if I could... tutor them," Gaara said, cutting through the wonder of her thoughts. He looked carefully at her as he said it, handing her a package of cucumber. 

"Ah, the ones who were in the cafe with you," she asked, "You must be pretty smart if they’re asking you."

Gaara's ears flushed and he frowned. He ducked his head a bit and murmured, "Not really... I just study properly."

"Well, Mr. Studies-a-Lot, are you going to tutor them?"

He placed more veggies on the table. Marsha had more fiber and vitamins in her diet in the past two weeks than she had in her entire life. 

"If we can find a place to study...," said Gaara. He struggled over the name, and otherwise seemed conflicted as to whether he would want to. 

"Well that's fine. I'll send a text to Namikaze-sensei as soon as I'm done this," she said, then eyed him sternly, "But... You know what she said about your wings."

Gaara frowned and said, "Not to hold them in place."

"That's right," she said, "So if you wanna study with them, you gone have to find a way to let them know about your situation."

"I can keep them under my shirt," grumbled Gaara. Marsha gave him a look. 

"At the expense of all your broken bones. You're not to be putting stress on your muscles. More than you _already_ are. You can go, but that's the condition. Now go sit down, young man," she said. Gaara frowned again and dipped out of the kitchen. 

Angel or not, Gaara was still a kid. She rolled her eyes.

**_s i l e n c e_ **

"What is that supposed to _mean?"_

Kushina looked at her husband as though she was at the end of her rope. Minato supposed she might be. 

"A predicament..? It's always something new," she growled angrily, picking up the basket of laundry. She made to move out of the sitting room. Minato followed her with his own basket.

"It's not something new, Habanero-chan."

"Don't call me that," she said, stalking up the stairs. 

"I know just as much as you do," Minato said, "if I knew what that was supposed to mean I would _tell_ you that. Don't you think so?"

They went into Naruto's room and began placing his clothes neatly in his drawers. Kushina clicked her teeth. 

"I don't know, would you?"

Minato turned to her in disbelief. She scowled at him. 

"When it comes to your parents, you do as you like! You let them make decisions in what's supposed to be _our_ marriage!"

A dark look passed Minato's face. He said, "This is about Kurama?"

Kushina bit her lips. 

"He needed help, my mother's a _doctor_ for Christ's sake! She owns a hospital. I figured if anyone knew what to do it would be-"

" _Your_ mother? Ha! She's a drill sergeant. He _needed_ a therapist, which I was willing to pay for, might I remind you," she shouted. 

"Yeah, just like with everything, the house, the car," Minato replied scathingly, "You have no trust in me whatsoever."

"You always bring that bullshit up! Always! How many years has it been already? Don't you fucking talk to _me_ about _trust. _You don't talk to me about _shit._ Our son is worse because of _you,"_ said Kushina, angrily slamming open the door to Konomaru's room. __

__"And _you_ trying to take charge of our kids' mental health is any different!?"_ _

__Kushina was floored. All the years she had been together with Minato, and this thing he still didn't understand about her. Perhaps he couldn't. She was an orphan, so everything she had, she had built with her own two hands. She didn't have parents to confide in to ask for help until she hadn’t needed any. She did what she thought was best._ _

__It had taken Kushina a long time to confide in Minato, but she had learned he was one of the few people she could trust with everything._ _

__Why wasn't that the same for him?_ _

__She spoke through gritted teeth, "Oh but there is a _big_ fucking difference. I consulted you, tried to work things out and wait. _You_ didn't! Now Kurama won't open the door and it's beyond both of our control!"_ _

__Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she flounced out of Konomaru's room without an answer. She left the mostly empty basket in front of Kurama's bedroom door and murmured against the wood, "Your clothes are here, K."_ _

__There was the sound of shuffling inside, but he didn't come out. Kushina sighed and turned around to head back to the first floor. Minato stood shuffling his feet. He held an empty basket in his hands. Kushina shook her head and moved around him._ _

__"I didn't want to turn this into an argument about him," said Minato, "I was only telling you what my mom told me."_ _

__She didn't say anything. She had too much anger bouncing around in her head. She was too sad._ _

__"I... I'm sorry I made that call without you," he said._ _

__Without looking back, Kushina said, "I'm not the one you should apologize to."_ _

____

**_s i l e n c e_ **

Gaara was nervous. It had only been one night and Lee had somehow gotten his dad’s approval for them to study at his house. Naruto must have been very persuasive, or maybe his grandmother had the same attributes. Whatever the case, it would be the first time visiting Lee’s house, and also the first time sitting together with Naruto as equals.

His anxiety (and possible excitement, he couldn't say), had stopped him from getting a good night's rest. His insomnia was back in full gear after a whole twenty four hours of sleep. The exhaustion mounted on top of the anxiety didn't make for a good combination. 

"Are you okay," asked Marsha for what Gaara felt like was the millionth time in a second. Gaara nodded. 

"Anxious to work," he murmured. Half truth. He was intimately acquainted with them. 

"You're a smart kid," said Marsha sympathetically, "Don't let your work ethic wear you out."

Was it that wearing him out? He usually used studying and reading to calm himself enough to rest. Last night had been very different. He had formulas and phrases running through his head a mile a minute. 

"I'll keep it in mind," he mumbled. Marsha grabbed her keys and glanced at him. 

"Are you going to be able to get your wings through your coat," she asked. Gaara frowned. They had worked out a way to let his wings hang out by cutting a few shirts they had bought for him. The coat was a different story. He probably wouldn't survive the winter with a gigantic hole in his shirt. 

He shook his head and wrapped himself carefully in them, remembering to tuck them over his arms and not under. He shoved his arms into his jacket. It was a tight fit, but his wings weren't in any excruciating pain like the day before. 

He nodded to show Marsha he was okay. She shrugged and let him out the front door. 

"So you want me to drop you at Maito-san's house? I thought you were going to Uzumaki-kun’s house? Doesn’t he live closer to the school? Don’t you all go to the same school?”

"We do. We’re studying at Lee’s house. He has to help his dad with something," Gaara half lied. His Dad didn't need help. In reality, Gaara was too anxious to go to Naruto's house after becoming friends (using the word tentatively) only a day ago. Now that Lee had a phone (Gaara was so thankful), he could text him and tell him anything he wanted. And he wanted to hang out at his first.

Marsha said, "Alright just text me when you're ready to leave. I should be done with my duties at the church by seven pm, but if you need me before then-..."

"I'll call," said Gaara. He wouldn't need her. 

She nodded as they pulled away into the street. 

When they arrived, Maito greeted them at the counter of the patissier.

“Good afternoon! Nice to see you again, Akagi-san, Sabaku-kun! Lee is just helping me out a bit in the back. He’ll be out in a second.”

Just as he said, Lee bounded out of the back. There was a splotchy darkness to his cheeks that might have been a flush if he were paler. His shiny black hair was tousled like he had just wrestled with a bear (or perhaps a batch of dough?)

“Hello, Akagi-san! Hey Gaara-chan!”

Gaara lifted his hand, relief swirling in him at seeing his best friend again. He would be with someone familiar. Naruto coming to get tutored by him wouldn’t be that bad. 

“Alright, Gaara-kun, I’ll see you later,” said Marsha after she had exchanged numbers and mailing addresses with Maito. He had another of his staff take over the counter as he walked her up.

When he came back, he gave Lee a key.

“Alright, I’ll be working a bit later this evening. Valentine’s day is around the corner and couples are feeling the full springtime of their youth!”

“Yosh,” said Lee excitedly, eyes sparkling around at the couples sharing milkshakes and sundaes. 

“If you need me, you know where to find me,” he said, opening his arms. Lee was unafraid to embrace his adoptive dad, walking right up and squeezing him tightly. The taller, burlier man brushed bangs and flour off of Lee’s forehead and gave him a kiss there. Gaara felt something inhumanely ugly tear up his throat. He swallowed it.

The apartment Lee lived in with his dad was cute. It sat just above their bakery and smelled heavily of doughnuts and dango. The kitchen was obscenely small compared to the sitting room. It was filled with pictures of the duo doing many things together in the years and months leading up to Lee's adoption. Little green and yellow memorabilia decorated the walls and tables; turtles, frogs, fake plants. 

Lee had his own room. It was just at the end of the hallway before the kitchen. His room was also filled with little pictures of himself and his dad. There were a few pictures of himself and Gaara too, which he did not remember taking. He didn't mind, as long as Lee was okay that he hadn't smiled in any of them. 

"I just have to get the burnable garbage and recycling. I will be right back," he dashed out of the room. Gaara sat down on his bed. It was covered in a dark blue duvet with light blue clouds filled with stars. He had a mountain of pillows at the top of the bed, and a stuffed tortoise sat atop them all. Gaara fiddled with it while he looked around. His walls were plain white, but had blue trim, and he had a small desk with a lamp and two books on it.

Lee’s bedroom was probably half the size of his own, but much nicer. Much more homely. Gaara flopped down onto the bed. It smelled like Lee. It made him feel relaxed somehow, like he might fall asleep. Gaara realized it had been a very long time since he had seen his friend. Two feelings churned within him; one a heavy, oppressive thing that he couldn’t understand. The other was relief. 

Lee returned and gave him a strange look. He said, “Gaara-chan, you know you are still wearing your jacket..?”

“I,” the feeling grew heavy and rocketed up into his throat. He tried to come up with an excuse, but all he could find was the truth, “I wanted to see you.”

Lee’s eyes widened in delighted surprise. He gave Gaara a reassuring smile and leaned over him. 

“I wanted to see you as well,” he said. It was nice to hear. It was also good to get Lee’s mind off the fact that he was still wearing his coat.

Gaara said, “Your room is... cute.”

The back of Lee’s neck flushed as he pulled off his jumper. He pulled his blouse down over his shoulders and murmured, “I do not think any man would feel happy about hearing that.”

“Why not,” asked Gaara earnestly, “I would like a cute room like this. It suits you.”

Gaara could see the flush at the back of his neck sweep down to his shoulders. He quickly put on a dark long sleeve to cover it up. Perhaps Lee was self conscious about being scrutinized. Gaara himself had the same feeling. But unlike Gaara, he thought, Lee was actually fairly attractive. He had big muscles, was a good athlete and an even better friend. 

Gaara vowed to show his friend that he was worth being complimented. 

Lee checked the time as his phone chirped, “Oh, Naruto-kun is making his way over here. He should be here in ten minutes.”

Gaara’s feeling of impending doom returned three fold. He sat up on the bed and shuffled his socked feet. Lee gave him another perplexed look.

“Gaara... it really does get hot in here. You should really remove your jacket.”

He swallowed. 

“I... have to tell you something.”


	7. Right Hand- Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Let's all be besties, k?_

###### February.

Lee sat down on the floor cross legged. Gaara shifted on the bed, feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you... Do you want to leave? Did the doctor say something to you," asked Lee. There was real fear in his eyes. Even though he was sitting with his legs splayed and arms behind him, he looked tense. Gaara shook his head. 

"Did you... get hurt again," Lee tried again. There was something else in his eyes, wild and confused and... Angry? Why was Lee angry? Gaara swallowed. 

"No... If I show you, you can't... panic," said Gaara. Lee’s hackles began rising. Gaara finished speaking quickly, "You can't laugh."

Lee's anger turned into complete confusion, and he flopped back down onto the floor. 

"I will not ever laugh at you," he said solemnly. If this were anything less serious, Gaara might have paused. He might have wondered what Lee thought he was going to say. But this was serious to Gaara, and so his feelings of panic and hesitation were eased if only a bit. He slowly unbuttoned his jacket and pulled off his scarf. 

He paused before pulling it off his shoulder. 

"Swear to me that you won't panic.."

"I swear on my adoption, if I freak out, I will abandon my father's side," Lee said solemnly. Gaara blinked, the ugly thing in his chest returning to his satisfaction. Part of him began to hope that Lee _did-_

He physically shoved that idea out of his head by tearing off his coat. His wings shivered at being released. It caused the same shiver to work all the way up his spine. His wings stretched, and Gaara felt a warm feeling like he just woke up from a long nap. Slowly he bent them all the way out, then back in. Lee's already large eyes grew comically wide. He leaned forward as if he would lunge at Gaara. 

He and Lee sat in silence for a good ten seconds.

"Wow," gasped Lee finally, "Are they...? Are you?"

Misunderstanding, Gaara said, "Yes, they're real. No, I'm not a bird. I checked."

Lee huffed in exasperation. Gaara turned his back to show him where they connected. He felt Lee get closer and it took everything in him not to flinch away. He did flinch when Lee laid his fingers at the center of his back. 

"This scar," Lee quested, "Does it hurt?"

"Mm? Oh... No, I've had that for a long time," Gaara answered, relieved that Lee was not making a big deal of the wings. Lee wouldn’t pester him with questions about where they had come from, or how long he had had them, because he knew Gaara was not comfortable being interrogated. It was one of the reasons they had become such good friends. 

For as long as he could remember (or maybe he couldn't, he just remembered having as long as his mother had been gone), he'd had that scar. 

"Oh," said Lee, backing away again, "Well... The wings they are..."

Gaara turned to look at him, shamefaced. Lee was looking at him in an odd way. He'd seen it before, but he couldn't remember where... 

"They are very beautiful," said Lee. Gaara felt his heart skyrocket to his throat then plummet into his stomach. He remembered where he'd seen that look; he just had never seen it on Lee. The tall student didn't... _like_ him, did he?

Gaara felt his ears burn.

"They're weird," he said. Lee smiled back as if to say, 'You're not wrong.'

"Let me take your coat," he said aloud. He carefully slid it from Gaara's hands as though he were a bird and would fly away in a fright. Gaara frowned at his back as he disappeared and flopped back down onto his bed. Looking around again, Gaara felt sick for wishing Lee would leave this place. 

It was, without a doubt, the best place Lee had ever stayed. Even if he were a bit... unhappy that Lee had somewhere he preferred to be instead of hanging out with him, Gaara couldn't begrudge him this. Besides which, Gaara shouldn’t be regretting a decision he had consciously made. If he didn’t want Lee to have a real home, he shouldn’t have interfered.

He glanced out the window. Lee had a fair view of the street from the apartment. His father owned the whole building, which only had the two bedroom apartment and shop below. The street was lined with leafless trees. Their branches were thick, waving to the snuggly bundled passersby below.

Gaara thought of the cold view of the next door neighbor’s always closed blinds from his own room. He frowned. Lee bounded back into the room, looking bright as ever. His eyes only lingered on Gaara's wings for a moment. 

"We missed Winter Solstice* together this year," Lee said sadly, "And your birthday. It is the first year I had a chance to buy you something."

Gaara tilted his head in confusion, "I do not have anything I want from you."

Lee pouted, not taking offense to Gaara's phrasing, "I _know_ but I wanted to give you something this year. It would be my very first year to give you something I earned working."

Gaara was glad he had such a strange friend. He tried to pull his lips into a small smile and said, "You do not have to give me anything. I am satisfied."

"But I _want_ to," argued Lee, smiling back a bit. 

"But I'm satisfied," Gaara insisted with a nod, "We get to see each other every day. I don't want anything else."

Lee ducked his head, but from where it was turned, Gaara could see his cheeks going ruddy. Part of him wondered if he were being too friendly. He worried that, if Lee ever confessed, Gaara would have to make a decision that would ruin their friendship. It made him feel panicked and sad. 

He wanted to snarl at Lee; to tell him to forget it. But... He may be overreacting. Lee was prone to getting excited when they hadn't seen each other for a long time. There had been new developments. Even Gaara himself was feeling restless with excitement, though he didn't show it outwardly. Gaara would keep his eyes open and his mouth shut... For now. 

Lee's phone rang. It sounded like the opening to a Bruce Lee movie. Gaara almost laughed. Lee scrambled to pick it up. 

"Hello, Dad? Do you need help? Is something wrong?"

There was a loud sound that even Gaara could discern as a laugh over the phone. Lee listened intently, then said, "Okay... Okay. We will come down. Um, Dad, could you meet us at the door? There is urh... something. Gaara does not feel completely comfortable yet.. uh..."

Gaara felt panicked again as Lee hung up and said, "My dad said Naruto-kun and his Dad are here. Do not worry! I asked him to meet us in the foyer so you don't have to show everyone.."

But showing everyone wasn't Gaara's main concern. Showing _Naruto_ was another problem. And his dad? He hadn't even properly apologized for hitting him that other day.

"I'm going to wear my coat," he said suddenly. Lee looked at him in exasperation, but didn't argue. Once again, Gaara was thankful that the taller teen was his friend. 

"I will get it on our way out," he said, and clicked the lights off as they left. In the shaded colors of the apartment, Gaara felt his heart pounding.

**_s i l e n c e_ **

"Nice to meet you," Lee's dad was all shining teeth and strong voice. At one point, Naruto was sure he was holding a light bulb between them.

"Likewise," said Minato with an uncomfortable smile. Naruto knew how he felt.

"And you must be," Minato left the question open, letting Lee bow deeply before him. 

"Rock Lee, sir! I'm Naruto's classmate," he said cheerily, standing inordinately close to a very pale Gaara. The slighter teen was still wrapped thickly in his jacket. He wasn't looking at anyone. If Lee noticed Gaara's strange desire to keep his coat on, he didn't say anything. 

Naruto felt the sharp contrast of Gaara having no responsible adult to introduce themselves to the trio. 

"Then you must be Sabaku-kun," said Minato, "I've heard a lot about you."

Naruto winced. He could see, even from the high collar of the coat, Gaara's Adam's apple dip and bob strongly. The red head twisted his fingers in the button holes of the coat and bowed. 

"I'm... My name is... I-I mean, I'm v-... very sorry about what happened before," said Gaara, "I ov-ov-over... I w-was-..."

"Hey, hey! No need to talk about it," said Minato gently, "As long as the issue was resolved between you two, there's no need to apologise." 

Minato held out his hand when Gaara straightened out. Gaara took a firm step back. Naruto couldn't help but see it as a hard flinch. His heart sank.

"I urh... Well, _anyway_ you agreed to tutor me, so don't sweat it," said Naruto, "I'm gonna be the best student you've ever had!"

Lee nudged Gaara's shoulder and said, "Not true! You will see Gaara, I will use your lessons to the fullest!"

Gaara gave the floor a cynical look, "Not hard."

Lee's dad laughed and poked another thumbs up, " Wonderful enthusiasm!"

"Right," said Minato, turning threateningly to his son, "If Sabaku-kun uses all his extra energy to help you with your exams, and you bring home _another_ failing grade-..."

_"Dad,"_ Naruto groaned, ducking his head.

"I'll be taking every electronic you own until you graduate. Got it," the elder Uzumaki finished. Naruto nodded sullenly, trying to catch Gaara's eye in a plea. Their eyes met for one moment, and in them Naruto could see sadness so clearly. 

He was so caught off guard that he was not surprised when Gaara flinched away. 

"I'm counting on you, Sabaku-kun," said Minato.

"I also happily leave my son in your care," said Gai, "I've heard you've got the highest grade in your class..?"

Gaara didn't look at him. He twitches his shoulders in a short shrug. Gai gives him a thumbs up, "How wonderful! Then I hope my boy can enjoy the full Springtime of his Youth while studying with you!"

Gaara gives Lee a questioning look, his mouth silently working on the word springtime. Lee blushes lightly. 

"I'll... do what I can," said Gaara, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Let's go to my room," chirped Lee, obviously trying to detract. "I will prepare some snacks!"

Naruto stopped a second to say goodbye to his dad, and then followed Lee and Gaara up to his room. Lee was stooping down to whisper to Gaara. The slighter student was shaking his head, shrugging, but not saying much. His baritone would be hard to miss. 

Lee’s apartment is nice. Naruto likes it. Not as big as his house, but he’s not choosey. It has a homey feel to it that entices him. Still, he feels uncomfortable standing close to the door, shuffling his feet and not taking off his coat. Lee is looking at Gaara, who’s not looking at anyone. He also shuffles his feet uncomfortably. 

“Er... your apartment is really nice,” said Naruto in a way that he hoped wasn’t condescending. Lee gave him a polite smile and took his coat. He eyed Gaara pointedly, and then took off toward the kitchen.

Naruto watched Gaara shift and shuffle his feet. He felt the ever increasing need to speak.

"So how long have you and Lee been friends?"

Gaara glanced at his face, then quickly away, "I... Uh... About... F-four years, six months, and a few days... Maybe"

Naruto whistled, "Holy crap. I can't even remember what I had for breakfast."

Gaara shrugged noncommittally and replied, "We... He's my..."

"I get that," smiled Naruto kindly, "Kind of like how Sasuke's my best friend, and he always knows what I'm thinking."

He used to anyway. Naruto wondered when he had changed. He felt sad thinking about it. 

Gaara’s face scrunched up for a second. He looked annoyed. Then the moment passed, and his face switched again to passive. Yet a little line between his brows didn't disappear. 

"Y'know, it's really warm in here. You should let Lee take your coat... Where did he go?"

"Probably... making snacks. I have a... condition," said Gaara, and though Naruto didn't know him well, he thought that sounded like a lie. Still, his worried brain began panicking. 

"Does it make you cold? Is it anemia? Low blood sugar? Should I call my grandma," he asked all at once. He was about to pull out his phone when Gaara grabbed his wrist. His hands were extraordinarily warm. 

"It's not that... Namikaze-sensei already knows about it..."

"Gaara," Lee popped back up into the foyer, "I really should take your coat."

Gaara released Naruto so quickly it was as if he had been burned. He fiddled with the buttons on his coat again. With one more glance of his green eyes in Naruto's direction, he began sliding his it off.

Naruto furrowed his brows as tawny feathers came into view. The furry, fuzzy things _(wings)_ flexed and stretched. Gaara shivered as if he were a bird. Naruto clicked his teeth shut, realizing he was gaping and blinked a bunch of times. 

"You're a-"

_"Not a bird,"_ insisted Gaara firmly. 

_"Not_ what I was assuming," replied Naruto.

"You guys can come to my room," said Lee patiently, his arm wrapped tightly with his friend's coat. Gaara bent to remove his shoes. Naruto copied. As he followed the duo into Lee's room, he watched Gaara's back carefully. 

His wings were real. _Really_ real. Naruto followed where the individual feathers shifted and waved as Gaara breathed and walked. His eyes traveled from the red tips to the dark tawny roots. Up to where he could see Gaara's poised back muscles. He saw the place where they connected, red from irritation, as if they had just grown.

Set deeply between them was a tan, waxy scar, blotched with pink. The guilt of fighting slammed into Naruto again, and he instinctively reached out. Gaara slid into Lee's room before he could make contact. Lee dipped away after saying something quietly to Gaara.

Naruto walked into the room and looked awkwardly at the slighter student. Gaara didn't look back. If anything could be more awkward, it would be. The taller student peered out the door, but didn’t see any signs of Lee making his way back yet. Naruto thought it was as good a time as any to talk to Gaara, "Hey... I know we already talked about it, but... I'm sorry. I mean, really sorry. I was wrong... I really _do_ want to be friends with you now."

“I... It’s fine... and I a-also... w-w-want... that,” said Gaara. Naruto could see the soft color inflaming his ears once again. He smiled.

“Good. You’re stuck with me.”

**_s i l e n c e_ **

Minato was fully aware he was breaking some laws, even as the Police Commissioner. There were some things that he had leeway with, but this wasn’t one of those things.

Looking at someone’s else’s health records? Illegal. Looking at the health records of the son of one of the most powerful officials in the five provinces? _Super_ illegal. Bribing almost a dozen medical professionals to even _find_ these records, silencing a few advocates of child abuse? **Electric chair.**

But how could Minato ignore something so terrible? The memory of his own son blatantly weeping at the thought of someone his age being beaten so badly urged him on. 

Fractured ribs were only the latest in a long line of pain. 

A tibia fracture, broken bones in the hands and feet, years of compounded scar tissue that made Minato believe Gaara must have been one walking wound. And Minato had only procured the last _three years_ of Gaara's medical history. He couldn’t jump to any conclusions, but Minato had to assume that Sabaku was really trying to kill his own son. Gaara was just incredibly lucky that he had not passed before Naruto had gotten involved.

“Yuhi-san,” Minato called his assisstant into his office. One of the most hardworking, truthful and trustworthy people he knew, he wouldn’t have chosen a better assistant than Kurenai. Plus, it made it easier to stay in contact with her husband. 

“Yes, Uzumaki-donno,” poked her head into the office. 

“Can you fit a meeting with Sarutobi into my schedule today,” he asked, “and _stop_ calling me that.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Are you adverse to cutting your lunch short today,” she asked, “And I might, if you respect that my name is _also_ Sarutobi, now.”

He looked at her with bemused eyes, and said, “Very well, fair point. I’m not adverse. Take the whole thing, if you have to.”

She nodded, though her eyes were filled with inquiry. Kurenai tapped on her tablet, the notes she took reflected on her glasses, “I can send a missive to the Johnson Orphanage to move your meeting up by thirty minutes, giving you about an hour and a half, if you take part of your lunch. Will this be acceptable?”

“Yes, please send it.”

“Understood, Uzumaki-donno.”

_“Ku-re-na-i!”_

He could hear the smirk on her face as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I put the lyrics in the chapter descriptions, or are you guys good without it?


	8. Comfortable- H.E.R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're friends. For _real_ this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Thank you all _so_ damn much for your positive notes and comments! I'm happy to have people reading this. Check my notes at the end before you go!

Gaara rubbed the space between his eyebrows and wished his headache would go away. A cold sweat broke out on his back, even though Lee’s apartment wasn’t uncomfortable. 

Four days.

Gaara had only slept for two hours _total _in four days. Lee (and his dad) had agreed to host himself and Uzumaki three times a week for study sessions. Which meant Gaara was stuck between trying to get the two knuckleheads to focus during the session, and panicking that he had been so close to Uzumaki afterward.__

__After saying something he hadn't meant to Lee for the third time, the older teen made a crestfallen face._ _

__"Alright... Okay, let's stop," he said, feeling guilty, "It's alright... We made good progress."_ _

__"Woosh," Uzumaki sighed, "My head was getting dizzy from all those formulas."_ _

__"I'm going to call Marsha-san," said Gaara._ _

__"Oh, but," Lee interrupted quickly, "We have not gotten to hang out more yet! It is Friday. You always go home as soon as we are done. I mean, if you are uncomfortable, I will not make you stay..."_ _

__Lee was making those big, hurt puppy eyes. Naruto put his elbows on the desk and leaned forward, mimicking Lee._ _

__"C'mon, Gaara. We're friends and we only hang out when you're tutoring me. Don't you wanna stick around a bit more?"_ _

__He did. He also didn't. He glanced at Lee again, who was nodding fervently._ _

__"Alright... What do you want to do, Lee?"_ _

__"Let's watch a movie!"_ _

__Gaara winced._ _

__"I call dibs on picking what to watch," said Uzumaki._ _

__"Hey, they are _my_ movies," Lee crowed, frowning. _ _

__"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they're good," Uzumaki stood his ground._ _

__"What was that new... video your dad bought for you? You said something about it last time we were here..."_ _

__"You remembered! My dad bought me the Promare movie as soon as it came out on DVD since we did not get to go see it. I wanted to watch it with you," he said earnestly._ _

__"Promare! I heard that was so good! By the same studio that made Kill la Kill, right," Uzumaki exclaimed excitedly. Gaara frowned, worried that the bright light of the movie might be too much._ _

__"You watch anime," asked Lee. Uzumaki ducked his head, and tilted it. His eyes looked into Lee's in challenge. Gaara immediately recognized it as embarrassment._ _

__Sometimes, he wished he didn't like Uzumaki so much._ _

__"Yeah, I just don't advertise it. What's it to you," asked Uzumaki defensively._ _

__"I am not judging you. You did not seem like the type, but I am glad we have something in common," said Lee calmly. He smiled in a way that Gaara reserved as specifically polite. He frowned at his best friend._ _

__"Yeah... So let's set up. We're watching in your living room?" asked Uzumaki awkwardly._ _

__"Yes! I will make popcorn," said Lee excitedly._ _

__"I will... order pizza," said Gaara slowly. He wanted something to focus on other than the bright flash of the television. He felt bad that he was going to purposely not watch the movie._ _

__"Gaara! You do not have to do that! If you are hungry, I will cook or ask my dad..."_ _

__"Its too much of a hassle," said Gaara quickly._ _

__"I'll put some money in for it too. I'm starving," said Uzumaki. Gaara nodded resolutely and walked away from Lee's complaints._ _

__Lee was a flurry of pouting movements. He put extra pillows on the couch, set the movie up, popped popcorn, poured drinks. Gaara let Uzumaki order the pizza, since he was mostly fine with everything except meat. He told him so._ _

__"Are you okay with pineapple," asked the blonde._ _

__"Never had them," said Gaara uncaringly, but caught sight of Lee's face, "Maybe... put it on only h-half."_ _

__He ordered. Gaara gave him cash to cover more than half and didn't let Uzumaki argue with him. They decided against putting the movie on until the pizza arrived. Gaara sat right in the middle of the long sofa and leaned his head back, thankful for the respite. Lee spent time idly chatting with Uzumaki about anime._ _

__The sentences began to blur together and fade out before making it to his ears. He heard, "Glad to have someone to talk to about the latest episodes." and, "Gaara isn't interested in watching."_ _

__"Not true," grunted Gaara quietly, "I just... We've never been... able to hang out... like this."_ _

__He didn't open his eyes. He felt very calm. The back of the couch was very soft under his head, and his wings felt nice capped over his shoulders. For once, his mind wasn’t racing. The room smelled like Lee._ _

____

_******* _

Lee kept glancing at Gaara, who lay frighteningly still on the couch. His head bent back at an uncomfortable angle, and one of his knees were crowded up against his wings where they hugged him. His pale toes dangled off the edge of the couch. 

"Ah, he is asleep," said Lee in his most quiet and gentle voice. It startled Naruto to hear it. He watched Lee watch Gaara. Without thinking about it too hard, he turned the volume on his phone down. 

"Do you... know what is happening to him? What Gaara is going through?" asked Lee. 

"If you're talking about the wings," said Naruto lowly, "Can't say I do... If you're talking about his dad..."

Lee shut his eyes tightly, but his thick eyebrows went up. Naruto had to look away. No one around him did it often, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a sympathetic crier. 

“I saw,” said Lee in a rough voice, “I just... I thought Gaara would die. I thought that... _evil person_ would kill him. But he met up with me the next day, same as usual, and said-..."

"It was an accident," Naruto repeated, making Lee look at him. His eyes were shining with grief, burning with anger. His eyebrows turned down over his big eyes. He looked sinister. 

"If I could, I would kill him."

Naruto shivered. He believed it wholeheartedly. 

"I saw too. And that's why I want to help Gaara. My dad's Police Commissioner. If anyone could do something, it would be him," he said resolutely. Lee's hard look didn't change. 

"And when you think you've helped him, is that when you'll throw away your offer for friendship?"

Naruto clenched his fists, reminding himself not to slam his hands down on the table. He took a deep breath to keep himself from yelling at Lee. 

"Of course I wouldn't..!"

"Gaara really li-... He really wanted to be friends with you. For a long time already. If he finds out that you only wanted to _save_ him... He will be unhappy. And I will not let that happen to him."

"Who do you think I am? I don't know what kind of relationship you and Gaara _really_ have," said Naruto, making Lee's cheeks light up, "but when it comes to being friends and standing up for them, I'm serious. I know you heard me when I was talking to Gaara. "

"Yes. But I have also seen how you act around your _best friend."_

Naruto felt his throat plummet through his stomach. The quiet sound of ticking mimicked the pounding of his heart. He wondered why the pizza man had not yet called. He began to rethink his idea about fooling with the duo. If they liked each other or not, that wasn’t his business, and there was something far more serious that he needed to deal with.

"I....me and Sasuke are... different. And that has nothing to do with how I feel about Gaara or his dad, anyway!"

Naruto glanced quickly at Gaara after his outburst, but the teen just shifted and slept on.

"I want Gaara to be safe. I want him to be happy. I know _you_ do too. Does _that_ look happy to you?" Naruto asked. Instead of looking at his friend, Lee closed his eyes. Naruto looked at Gaara. He was so small. He was even shorter than Naruto's 5'10 (and a _half)._ Half curled up into a ball, body barely moving, he looked like a doll. 

A poorly cared for doll. Naruto's heart ached to know what Gaara was like when he smiled.

The pizza arrived before Lee and Naruto exchanged another word. Money changed hands, doors clicked and locked shut. Still, Gaara slept on. 

Finally Naruto said, "Let's call this a truce. For Gaara's sake. It's not like I can't be friends with you too."

"You and your friends make it clear what you think of me," said Lee defensively. He took a large bite of pizza and stared stubbornly at the table. 

Naruto groaned, "Look, Sasuke's an asshole and I get caught up in his vibe a lot. I won't do it anymore. You and I hang out a lot after school, so let's just be friends. For _real,_ for real. Hanging out with Gaara is probably nice, but don't you wanna talk to someone who likes the same stuff as you?"

Lee's mouth made a pouty shape as he ate, but the glaring stopped. After he finished the slice, he said, "Okay... A truce for now."

Naruto grinned, "I'm a fun guy. Trust me, I'll grow on you. Haha, get it? _Fungi!"_

Lee snorted a glob of cheese.

_**s i l e n c e** _

It wasn't easy getting close to Gaara. Five study sessions in, over a week and a half later, and he made little progress. Gaara wouldn’t even sit next to him when they studied. If Naruto arranged himself so that they sat together, the red head would scoot over to Lee’s side. It was difficult for Naruto, who always marked his friendship through skinship.

He had to remind himself that Gaara had been through a lot, and that not everything could be solved by touching someone. He resolved to shorten the gap by inviting him and Lee over to his house. He figured there was no way you couldn’t be close to someone once you’d seen their bathroom.

“I want to have my friends over to study,” Naruto said after returning home from the fifth session more determined than ever. 

“I already told you it’s fine by me. Mom,” Minato said calmly. 

“Which ‘friends’ are these,” asks Kushina, pulling down her thin framed glasses to the tip of her nose and looking at Naruto over them. She put whatever important document she had been assessing down. 

“Gaara... and Lee, he just transferred to our class but he’s cool. I’ve been studying at his house,” said Naruto, “He’s Gaara’s best friend.”

“I met him,” Minato said to his wife, “He’s a bit strange, but a good kid.”

“Alright,” Kushina said, shrugging her shoulders a bit, “But the money to feed them is coming from your pocket change, young man.”

“Okay!” Exclaimed Naruto, beginning to think about how he should rearrange his room. He then remembered a big red flag. If his parents freaked out about how Gaara looked, he wouldn’t want to come. Or worse, he’d never come back. 

“Th-there’s one more thing though... about Gaara,” he said sheepishly. His parents shared a look like they knew something he didn’t, but he willfully ignored it. Sometimes, as he had figured out, parents had their own private conversations with each other as partners.

“Well... he won’t want to come if you guys freak out, so... when you see him... don’t,” he said vaguely. Kushina frowned balefully at her son, though his dad wrinkled the skin between his brows. 

“Naruto, if you don’t explain it to us properly, we won't know what we're working with,” Kushina said, removing her glasses and looking at him patiently. Minato folded his hands where he sat, assuming what Naruto described at his "Police Boss" stance. He took a deep breath. 

"Well... IthinkGaaramightbeanangel... or something..."

"What," said Minato.

"Speak clearly, son," said Kushina. Naruto took another deep breath and tried to remember that if he didn't get closer to Gaara, he'd really become an angel. Then Naruto wouldn't be able to even talk to him. 

"I said... I think Gaara might be an angel."

The reaction was quicker than Naruto expected. Kushina clicked her teeth, throwing her papers down as if she was preparing to leave. "If this is another joke-..!"

"Honey, just listen to him," Minato implored, sharing another hard look with her, "Naruto, what do you mean? Why do you think that?"

"It's not a joke, ma! Gaara's really got... Y'know, _wings!_ Growing out of his back! I saw them! I mean, Lee knows too. Gaara just doesn't want to show anyone because they'll freak out. I mean, I'm sure _I_ would have freaked out if I hadn't," Naruto blabbered, until his mother cut him off.

"He has wings," she said flatly, "You saw his wings... And you're not trying to prank me or joke?"

"No! Mom, Gaara is really uh... shy, and if you freak out about his wings when you meet him, he won't come back! He won't be friends with me," he whined. Kushina rubbed her fingers over the bridge of her nose. 

"The angel won't be friends with you," she cursed in disbelief, "Who put you up to this? Obaa-san?"

"Kushina-..!"

"What, no!?" Naruto spluttered, sensing his petulant act wouldn't work on his mother any longer, "I'm serious here, Okaa-san. Gaara really does have wings. Otou, when you dropped me off the first time and Gaara was acting strange, that was because he didn't want to show us."

"It's okay, Naruto," Minato pressed, eyeing his wife angrily, "I believe you."

"Wings," Kushina grumbled, gathering her things, "If that kid gets here and there's not a feather in sight, gods so help the both of you."

"Mom," Naruto shouted, now feeling angry himself, "You _never_ listen to me!"

Kushina paused, eyes wide at her son's outburst, but still filled with anger and disbelief. "If you raise your voice at me one more time-..!"

"Even when I try to tell you something serious, you don't believe me! I'm telling the truth _right now_ and I need you to believe me and you don't! This is why I never talk to you!"

Naruto felt a harsh lump form in his throat. He swallowed, once, twice and blinked fast. He took a deep breath. Anxiety took the form of regret. It churned like a hot fist right in the center of his stomach, working in tandem with the other lump. 

"Go,"said Kushina tightly, _"Go_ to your room. I don't want to see you until dinner."

Angrily fighting away the threat of tears, Naruto bounded away up the stairs.

**_s i l e n c e_ **

"... Are you... okay," Gaara asked. Naruto had almost forgotten what his eyes looked like. His casual position belied his usual shifty demeanor. 

"No- I mean yeah! Yeah of course I'm great," said Naruto confidently. Gaara slid the fingers of his uninjured hand across Naruto's workbook and pointed at his scribbles. It read, _'So unfair!'_

"You have been scribbling this whole time," Gaara replied, "You're usually ... more focused in the beginning..."

Naruto frowned, but didn't reply. Gaara wasn't supposed to be so good at seeing things. 

"We should eat," Lee said, "I am hungry, and I am sure we can all use a break."

Gaara nodded in agreement. 

"Are you going to cook? Or do you have food," Gaara asked. Lee tilted his head a bit. 

"We have food, but I do not have anything vegetarian for you, Gaara," said Lee. 

"I'll cook if you have the ingredients," he murmured, leaning over Lee's arm to peek into his kitchen. 

"You're a vegetarian? And you can cook," asked Naruto wonderingly, "I should have guessed. You never want any meat when we order pizza."

Gaara turned to look and stare at him. His eyes were sort of sharp, something for which Naruto wasn't accustomed. He thought back to the wild eyed Gaara with whom he had fought. Though he felt guilty, the look on Gaara's face now was not the same. It was probing but patient. 

Gaara turned away, "Yeah. My... I'm usually at home... by myself."

Lee steered the conversation in another direction, "I will cook for you! I have always wanted you to try my cooking."

They chit chatted about Lee always liking everything too spicy. Naruto watched as Gaara carefully kept his boundaries. He didn't look in any cabinets or the fridge unless Lee opened them first. Instead of touching things, he pointed at them for Lee to get. He always stayed out of the way. 

It made Naruto feel sorry. It made him feel lonely. If he assumed Lee just got adopted, that meant Gaara had only been to his house as much as Naruto had. Meaning he had learned those manners somewhere else. In his mind, Naruto couldn't imagine Gaara having very many friends. Mostly because he himself knew many people in their school, and had not seen many of them hanging out with Gaara. 

Thinking that he couldn't open the cabinets and fridge in his own house made Naruto depressed. He frowned thoughtfully at the table.

"So Naruto-kun... When are we going to your house? Not that I mind spending the sessions here, but you seemed very excited to have us over," said Lee. Gaara was sitting across from him at the kitchen isle. He looked up over the glass of water poised to his lips. 

The overhead light shining through the rippling beverage made his eyes look even sharper. 

"Ur... About that," he diverted, "I don't know. Hey, I want to try some vegetarian food..!"

"D- do your parents... not want me to come over," asked Gaara quietly. He was looking through Naruto for another second, then away, like he was ashamed. His fingers fiddled with the bottom of the glass.

"Huh? Why wouldn't they want you over," asked Naruto.

"B-because... Because I fought with you," he said quietly. He was making a pitiful and cute face. Naruto's heart clenched. He wished Gaara was more comfortable around him so that he could reach out and touch his hand.

"H-huh," Lee exclaimed, "You fought with Naruto-kun but you will not fight with me!?"

Naruto made a perplexed face, and Gaara rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "No... It wasn't that kind of fight, Lee."

Lee turned to look between them, and shot Naruto a venomous look behind Gaara's back. He avoided eye contact, instead purposely refocusing on Gaara's fingers. 

"It's not because of that," Naruto tried to keep his voice soft and catch Gaara's eyes, "I... I got into an argument with my mom about... Well, I know it's not my place, but I didn't want her to be surprised when you came over, you know, so I... I told her about your wings."

Gaara glanced at him, but looked away when their eyes connected. He fiddled some more with the bottom of his glass. 

"Did she... th-think I'm weird?"

"She didn't even believe me,", Naruto burst out in frustration, "It's always like this. She never believes anything I say, and then when she finds out I was right, _I'm_ the one who gets in trouble."

Gaara flinched slightly at the outburst. Naruto clicked his mouth shut. He dropped his head on the table with a bang, "Sorry, let's just forget it. I just gotta apologize."

They sat in silence while Lee served them all. Naruto moodily picked around his chicken katsu. Lee ate like every bite was delicious but it would disappear in an instant. Gaara ate without even letting the fork hit the plate. He was virtually noiseless. Naruto felt even more down. 

"What time is it," Gaara asked while he helped Lee wash the dishes.

"Mm, it's only 5," Naruto responded.

"You don't have to go yet, do you," asked Lee with pleading eyes. Gaara purposely didn't look at him. 

"We should... go out... I mean... Hang out... Outside," he mumbled. Lee popped up and leaned over him, excitement cresting over Naruto in giant waves. 

"Are we going to go out!? Do you have somewhere you want to go!? There is a new movie out, or we could go to karaoke, or-..!"

"No," said Gaara when he heard the word karaoke, "Let's just... go to the arcade. It's not far from here either."

Naruto felt excitement burst in him, then disappear, "I don't have any allowance. I'm sort of- kind of grounded."

"I have a lot. I can treat you this time," said Gaara casually. He was still not looking at Naruto. His resolution from earlier seemed to have disappeared with that glass of water. 

"Hey, I also have money now! You can rely on me also," said Lee. 

"Okay," Naruto grinned.

They didn't take long to grab their coats and leave Lee's room clean. They agreed to come back to his apartment, since it would be easiest for them all to come and collect their stuff. Like a dutiful son, Lee let Gai know he’d be out with friends, and would be home at a reasonable hour. 

Lee chatted with Naruto all the way to the venue. As usual, Gaara just listened, adding one or two thoughts here or there when he thought it was appropriate. Naruto could see him glancing at him from the corner of his eye every now and then. 

When they arrived, Gaara bought Naruto his own game card. The blond felt flattered, "I'll pay you back for this, I swear."

Gaara shrugged, using the blinking lights as a distraction to not look him in the eyes, "It's fine... Think of it as... a token of friendship."

It was probably the first time Gaara had acknowledged their friendship. Naruto felt so good about it, he grinned and unwittingly grabbed Gaara's unbroken arm. 

"Come on, what should we do first?"

Gaara didn't play much of anything. Most of the games required two hands. He always declined to play dancing or control games. Naruto and Lee pouted at him until he _at least_ agreed to played Taiko* with them. Beast of a competitor as he was, Lee _actually _let Naruto partner up with Gaara to play.__

__They played five times, with Lee winning the first three. Naruto's wildly competitive spirit forced him to ask for rematch after rematch, until he and Gaara finally synced up their movements and beat him._ _

__"Haha! Told you we could beat you any time," laughed Naruto._ _

__"How about a rematch, just you and I! Then we will see who is more youthful!"_ _

__Gaara was tilting his head to look at something else. Naruto's eyes followed his to an empty photo booth in the far back corner._ _

__"Hey, why don't we take photos! So we can commemorate our first outing as friends," said Naruto, taking a few steps forward to the photobooth. He glanced back. Lee was leaning over Gaara as though he would kiss him in a moment. Gaara didn’t seem even slightly perturbed by this. He looked up into the face that was leaning over his with a clear gaze._ _

__A small worm of jealousy bubbled up inside Naruto. He tried to shake the desire to be close to Gaara. He understood that Lee had a long standing friendship with him. It had probably taken him months to get to the point where Gaara would even consciously speak back to him. Naruto had to remind himself to be patient, and also to perhaps spend some time with his own crush._ _

__Lee and Gaara wandered over at a more sedate pace and peeked inside the booth._ _

__“It might be cramped with the three of us,” said Lee skeptically._ _

__“It’ll be fine,” said Naruto nonchalantly._ _

__“I’ll take off my coat. I get hot easily,” said Gaara thoughtfully. The two energetic students whipped their heads around to look at him._ _

__“Gaara... are you sure? You do not even like having your picture taken,” Lee asked. Naruto felt like he had pressured him._ _

__“We don’t have to..!”_ _

__“You always complain that we never take any pictures together,” Gaara retorted over Naruto, “Just this one time should be... okay... Right?”_ _

__He was looking at Naruto again with those clear eyes. There was something that Naruto must have been missing in the look. Naruto felt himself nodding, as though he were in a trance._ _

__“Okay. I mean, he’s right! This is our first outing as friends! What’ll we do if we wanna look back on this day while we’re old and gray? It's a once in a lifetime event!”_ _

__Gaara nodded resolutely, looking back at Lee. The tall young man looked between them and sighed, “Alright. I guess that is true.”_ _

__Naruto grinned and climbed into the box first, swiping his card as he settled into the corner. Gaara settled next to him, putting his coat down for him to sit on. He stretched out his wings just a bit and arched like a cat. It batted Naruto in the shoulder._ _

__“Oh sorry,” he said, trying to move so Gaara could be more comfortable. They scooted and shuffled as Lee moved in, trying to find good poses. Naruto hid his surprise that Lee wasn’t jamming himself between them by arguing with him about the picture settings. They decided to take four types- a purikura*, one with enhanced eyes, one with weird faces, and a normal one._ _

__Lee matched Naruto's energy in the booth, striking absurd poses and laughing. Gaara shifted awkwardly during most of them, face deadpan and moving his hand only when Lee told him. Naruto snuck his face close to Gaara’s during a picture. He felt so accomplished when Gaara didn't move away._ _

__They split the photos between all of them and decided they had played enough. Gaara insisted on buying them something to eat before going home. They decided on a nearby burger restaurant._ _

__"I can not wait to frame them," Lee said, "I am working on a cork board of all the pictures we have taken together."_ _

__"Photos of us," said Gaara in confusion, "I only remember taking a few..."_ _

__Lee ducked his head, "I will show you when it is done."_ _

__Naruto changed the subject, "Thank you for today, guys. Seriously. I'll pay you back."_ _

__"Don't... worry about it," Gaara murmured, glancing at his eyes. His ears were red again, "A-and... If you w-want... you c-can show your mom... Not that I want you to... "_ _

__Naruto blinked at him. Gaara fiddled with the photos and glanced at him through his lashes. Naruto thought there was something physically wrong with Lee, since he hadn't made a move on Gaara. He was too cute for words._ _

__In a way that Naruto thought was obvious, he stared at the pictures of them all, covered in cute stickers and strange effects. He was happy. He hadn’t been doing anything fun with his other friends in a long time. Gaara, the awkward bean, had only managed to smile in one of them. It was a tiny thing that Naruto needed to peer into deeply to really see. It was the single photo in which Naruto had stuck his face close._ _

__Gaara had dimples._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a busy couple of weeks, so I hadn't been able to post this chapter. I'm going to amend the posting schedule, because I _haven't_ been actively writing for this, and am only on chapter twelve. I will be posting every two weeks, one Friday's or Saturdays. Please please comment if you have one!
> 
> *If you don't know, a purikura is a type of photo where they put decorations and weird facial effects in Japan.


	9. Don't Cry- Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara makes a poor decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on my chapter endings

###### February.

Gaara had been raised to understand where he stood in society.

His father was an important man, and he was the strange looking child of that man. All of his father's worst qualities had mixed with a touch of his mother's, and there he was. He was raised to keep quiet and remain passive when his father was doing business, but to protect himself if he was in trouble. 

He was raised to know that many people couldn't afford to live in the house he lived in. For example, Marsha's house was nice, but she had no dining room like Gaara did. Her bathtub barely fit Gaara in it, and he wasn't that big. She didn't have a water heater specifically made for that tiny bathroom. He wasn't complaining, but he was inclined to notice the difference. 

He was well aware of his financial circumstances. He made sure to keep open eyes and ears when it came to socio-economic positions of himself and those around him. It didn’t hurt that his father was a big name politician, or that his best friend grew up in a trash heap in a hole in the wall. 

Naruto’s family was _rich_ rich. They’re two story house took up the space of two houses. He could see something like a forest behind there, probably owned by them. The garage was small in comparison, but was still bigger than Gaara's own. 

The walls of the house were pristine white, while the shillings and trims and window frames were a burning red. Lee's dad whistled as they pulled up to the front gate. Gaara had to agree. It wasn't too tall, but it was tall enough to stick out and make Gaara peek upward. 

"Alright," said Maito as he parked the car, "I'll just walk you guys up. Lee, you can call me if you need anything. I'll be back around nine to pick you up."

Lee agreed. Gaara thought he might leave before then, the anxiety of being at his crush's house already weighing on him. They walked up to the front door, with Gaara taking the rear. He knew it wasn't rational to want to run away. 

He continuously peeked around Naruto's front garden. It had a bunch of well maintained shrubbery, a stone pathway leading around their garage to the back of the house. It seemed like a place where fairies would go, and he was tempted to separate and take a peek at where it led.

Above their door, where Gaara expected the house number to be was a strange red swirl with a triangle sticking out, sort of like a snail. Gaara thought he'd seen it before but couldn't place where. When they rang the doorbell, Gaara could hear it from the outside. He swallowed. He regretted agreeing and thinking the universe would somehow stop this for him. 

The door swung open, and Naruto's grinning face popped out from behind it.

"Hey," he shouted, but paused when he realized that Lee's dad was standing there, "Er, hello, Maito-san. Did you wanna see my Mom?"

"No," the burly man said, smiling politely, "Just making sure they go in. Alright my boy. I will see you later!"

"Thank you very much," said Lee happily, letting his father ruffle his hair. Gaara bowed as much as he could with his still slightly achy ribs and bound wings. 

"C'mon," Naruto was shouting again, "It's cold! Get in."

Lee let Gaara walk through first but followed closely behind him. Naruto's house was just as impressive inside as it was outside. A long parlor introduced itself on main. It was decorated with different plants that were messily placed, a single large painting of divers at lakeside, and a side table. 

"You can hang your coats up here. Shoes too," said Naruto, and he clicked open what Gaara had previously thought was a wall to reveal an alcove. Inside was a rack of coats and a shelf of shoes. Lee didn't hesitate to disrobe. Gaara felt his stomach do flips. He had forgotten that Naruto’s parents didn’t know about him yet. He shuffled his feet. 

“Gaara? If you wanna wait till we get to my room, you can take it off there,” said Naruto awkwardly. Gaara’s mind jolted as he realized that they were going to be studying in Naruto’s _room._ He felt his ears heat up. He fiddled with the buttons of his coat. He glanced at Lee. The tall man smiled at him reassuringly. He took the box of goodies that Gaara brought out of courtesy and waited patiently. 

Gaara steeled himself. He'd promised not to keep them bound too long, and he kept his promises. Trying to distract himself from the fear of Naruto's parents' reactions, Gaara took off his coat quickly and shoved his scarf in the pocket. 

His wings adjusted to the warmth of Naruto's house right away and he shivered. His coat was promptly hung up and the wall door closed. Naruto turned and looked at him for a moment, then beamed a little bit. He stepped around them. Lee didn't hand him the box back. 

"It's only my mom and brothers home today," Naruto explained quickly, "Okaa!! My friends are here!"

"You don't have to shout," an equally loud voice said from the kitchen, "I heard you running for the door!"

Naruto led them down the hall. His house was more splendid than it seemed initially. The whole right hand side of the hall was a shoji.* The door was slid ajar to reveal a decadently decorated sitting room. 

A light grey sectional couch devoured the left side of the room, while still leaving enough space for a small group to stand in the center of the room. A soft pink velvet armchair stood tall on the far side of the room. It was backlit by a metal grid doors, which Gaara assumed led to the patio, and the yard. Just like the hallway, the room was decorated with vegetation of all sorts. Hanging plants, air plants, and cacti stood out against the half blue, half white walls. 

Gaara thought absently that if he ever lived to own a house, it'd look like a mix between that and Lee's bedroom. 

"Hey, Gaara. My mom's waiting in the kitchen," Naruto's piercing blue eyes made his stomach drop again. Gaara realized that Naruto looked very much like his father. He tried to use the fact to quell his nerves over meeting the young man's mother for the first time. He followed close to the entrance to the kitchen but didn't go in. 

He took deep breaths and listened around the corner of the kitchen.

"Hello, Ma'am! I'm Rock Lee! I just transferred into Naruto's class."

Gaara used the sound of the taller student's introduction to calm himself. 

"Right," said the woman, her tone tinted with exasperation, "Naruto told me about you. You're Gaara-san's best friend, right?"

"That's right," said Lee in excitement, making Gaara huff a bit in pleasure. He would probably never get used to Lee's expressiveness. 

"And where is this best friend of yours," she asked. Gaara felt himself freeze. He could see Naruto gesturing for him to come in from where he was peeking into the kitchen. The pure white backsplash made his hair look brighter than ever. Gaara took a deep breath. Even if he and Naruto didn't end up together, he'd like to meet the parents of someone he hoped would be his lifelong friend. 

Slowly he slid around the corner. He flexed his wings so they could be visible. He glanced at Lee, who was grinning encouragingly at him. Then his eyes landed on Naruro's mom.

He had not been sure what to expect. Perhaps another blond woman? He hadn't looked at her all those weeks ago in the principal's office. Now, he wished he had. For a split second, he almost called out to her as his own mom. She had the red hair, the kind face, even as twisted in surprise as it was. 

But she was too tall to be his mother, her hair was too bright red, and her eyes were too green. His mother's eyes were brown. That was not the only thing that put him off. Gaara stared at her, then looked around at the house again slowly. Of course, Naruto was rich. He had assumed that his father made the money, but it had taken him too long to put two and two together. 

The symbols. It was the logo of one of the biggest companies in the _nation._ He had seen this woman plenty of times. His father had tried to get on her good side all throughout his campaign and many terms in office. 

Instead of a greeting, he said, "You own Uzukaze."*

She clicked her gaping mouth shut, but the surprise in her eyes doubled, and she said, "Have we met before?"

Gaara shuffled his feet and felt his heart pounding in his ears. He pushed his cast up against his chest and began to fiddle with his fingers inside of it. After a moment of shuffling, he bowed low, disregarding the dull pain in his stomach. 

"Gaara, your ribs," Lee warned. 

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara... My... My father is... I'm sure you've met him... Once or twice."

Things began to click in his head. His father had been angry enough with him to hit him in public that time. Usually, punishment was relegated to an indoor location. If it wasn't at home, as it usually was, then it was in a private place where no one could see him lose his cool. His father had probably seen her that day. 

Gaara began to wonder when he had stopped paying attention to that kind of thing. Lee pulled his arm so that he would stand up straight again. Gaara stared at Naruto's mother's slippered feet. Things seemed to grow cold. 

"Well... I'm sorry I don't remember you, Gaara-san. But it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She held out her hand for him to shake. He stared at it. 

"Okaa-chan... Gaara has a thing about touching," he said moving to stand in between them a bit. Gaara glanced at the side of his head. Momentarily distracted from his ponderings, he wondered when Naruto had noticed that fact about him. Perhaps because he was doing his best to avoid being touched. If Naruto did anything more than shake his hand, he might lose feelings in his legs. Or worse, punch him again.

"Oh, sorry! I'll make a note of that," she said. Gaara could still hear the confusion in her voice.

"Hey," Naruto said too quickly to be casual, "Let's go to my room. I'll come back for snacks later?"

There was an exchange of conversation between the other three occupants of the room. Gaara tuned it out. He stared at Naruto’s mother’s mouth moving, her expressive face. Naruto definitely looked like his father, but his sharp gaze and exuberance had come from her. He looked away. 

His mind began to focus on his last meeting with his father. A morbid sense of dread took over him. Though if someone were to ask, he wouldn’t be able to talk about it. He began to recount the times in the last ten weeks his father had been violent with him. It was a reelection year. Though the nation’s final decision wouldn’t be until closer to July, his father had to have been working since more than a year before.

What had changed?

“Gaara? What’s going on,” Lee asked from the doorway to the kitchen. Gaara blinked at him, reminded that he was in someone else’s house. He would have plenty of time to think about it later. Whether he wanted to or not.

Gaara followed Lee's feet down the hall and up the stairs without paying much attention to the area around him. He only took note of how bright the second floor hallway seemed without an overhead. He supposed that was what money could buy. 

He was even too distracted to feel caught up that he would be entering the room of the person he liked for the first time. He sat down next to Lee, who was talking to Naruto. He felt he was in a trance. He couldn't make out what they were saying.

Robotically, he removed his books from his backpack. 

What had he done before the fight with Naruto, to make his father so angry with him?

"Gaara-chan..? Gaara, are you-..."

"I'm fine," he said more forcefully than he meant. Lee made a face that barely masked his hurt. Gaara pressed his lips together. He flipped to the middle of one of his workbooks, still lost. 

His heart in his throat, he realized that he was making his situation worse by not returning home. He had enough to stress about. His six weeks was almost up, the end of the month placement exams were around the corner and he hadn't much to show for it.

He would have to go home. No matter how he thought about it, nothing would be resolved if he stayed with Marsha. She could get hurt. He would have to talk to her. 

"Hey... Gaara... How do you know my mom," Naruto asked. Gaara closed his eyes, wondering if it was good to start a relationship off with lying, even if it we're just friendship. Yet his mind came up with an excuse anyway. 

"S-she... She's one of the most influential people... of our time," said Gaara, _"Y-you_ should know that."

"I mean, yeah, I know my mom does a lot of important stuff. I mean I live in a huge house, I'm not dumb," Naruto said waved his hands around his room. 

Lee shrugged, "I have never heard of her."

"She... She bought the orphanage you used to live in," said Gaara, glancing at Lee as he continued the half lie, "Just recently. She owns a number of not for profit companies, she's the number one name in sustainable energy. She does... a lot more than a lot."

Naruto was grinning like a lion, "Yeah, that's my mom."

"Oh... I did not know you were still interested in that place," Lee said, giving him the _eyes._ Gaara felt his ears heat up again. 

"Don't think too hard," he mumbled.

"So you're a really big fan of my mom, then," said Naruto smiling. 

"I-I didn't know she was your mom," said Gaara quickly, which was true. Uzumaki wasn't a common name, but Gaara had just not put it together. From the handful of times he had met ( _seen _her, more like), they hadn't looked enough alike for him to think they were related.__

__"But that means you've seen her before. Come on Gaara, I just want to tell her what you think of her," pressed Naruto. Gaara put his head down and rubbed his palm into his eye. He kept thinking about Marsha, about the _five _weeks he'd been away (with the exception of the one night he was unconscious), wondering if his father had enough food. About whether his father had his goons out there right that second, searching for him. A wave of goosepimple crept up his back.___ _

____If he weren't buried in thought, he would have caught the look his friends were sharing._ _ _ _

____"What are you thinking?" asked Lee softly, "Please talk to us."_ _ _ _

____Gaara glanced at Naruto, who's back had straightened. He had a strangely serious look on his face. He averted his eyes to Lee's hands on the table. He wasn't doing his usual impatient tapping, just lightly drawing across its surface. Gaara tried to think of a way to lie. In the end, he could only think of distracting from this one topic to another by telling a truth._ _ _ _

____“I’m thinking of returning home,” he said quietly. He glanced up and watched the color drain from Lee’s face. He pressed his lips together. He fiddled with the fingers of his broken arm. Lee withdrew his hands from the table._ _ _ _

____“B-but I... I thought you were getting along with Akagi-san,” said Lee._ _ _ _

____“Did she say something to you about going back?” asked Naruto._ _ _ _

____Gaara shook his head, “No I... I think it's time for me to go back. A lot of things are happening now."_ _ _ _

____He drew out a pack of pencils to emphasize that he wanted to start working. But Lee and Naruto didn't move. Lee leaned over._ _ _ _

____"Did you tell Akagi-san? How are you going to get there..? Do you want my dad to take you..?"_ _ _ _

____"No," Gaara said as firmly as he could, "No, I'm going to tell her today."_ _ _ _

____"But why can't you stay with her?" asked Naruto, a bit of his frantic energy beginning to mix into his voice. Gaara shook his head._ _ _ _

____"It's best... for everyone if I return home now," said Gaara with a tone of finality._ _ _ _

____"How!?" shouted Naruto._ _ _ _

____"Is it the best for you?" Lee asked quietly. Gaara glanced again at his face. It was sad with understanding. Gaara ground his tongue between his teeth. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, no matter how much he said he was okay, Lee knew. Perhaps not everything, perhaps not the full force, but he knew what Gaara was not saying, even though Gaara wanted to spare him from that._ _ _ _

____"If I don't go now," he murmured, "Things will get worse."_ _ _ _

____Naruto frowned and clenched his fists on the table. Gaara hoped he would not have to talk about this again._ _ _ _

____"If you're determined to go... just wait. Just wait until the exams at the end of the month. You'll be back in school the day after, won't you?" asked Naruto. Gaara didn't want to postpone his leave any longer._ _ _ _

____"Why?"_ _ _ _

____"Because... because you won't be by yourself the whole time until then. And Akagi-san will still be able to drop you off for your study sessions," said Naruto, listing off reasons on his fingers. His face was scrunched up like he was trying to come up with them on the spot. He was the type. Gaara tried not to find it endearing._ _ _ _

____"Please Gaara. Just until you come back to school."_ _ _ _

____He looked at the two of them again. Their faces were pleading and malleable. Gaara squeezed his fingers again. Naruto tapped the back of his free hand._ _ _ _

____"I... I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to... But I don't want you to be hurt anymore, Gaara."_ _ _ _

____Gaara flushed. Naruto was too close, and when had he found out? He suddenly remembered his sadness stricken face on the front steps of their school, telling him, _'I saw it.'__ _ _ _

____"I'm not hurt," he lied, though his arm was obviously in a cast and his friend had to keep him from bowing because his ribs were still healing._ _ _ _

____"I would like to go to school together once you return home. I will not come to your house. I just would like to meet up in the morning," Lee changed the subject slightly._ _ _ _

____Gaara thought it wasn't strange of Lee to request that. Any moment of Gaara's time he could have, he would gratefully take. It was just that the ginger himself couldn't understand wanting to be in the presence of someone else so much. Even Naruto, who he felt he liked with all he could, was someone Gaara needed to get away from for one reason or another._ _ _ _

____But at Lee's words, an idea fixed in Gaara's mind. He imagined meeting Lee on crisp morning and listening to him chatter about everything they had texted about the night before. He imagined Lee shoving sweet bread into his hands, even though Gaara told him he couldn't have it. _'A secret between us'_ he would say, after Gaara would lick crumbs from his fingers. _ _ _ _

____He imagined walking into school together, spending the school day together, and leaving together. Their houses weren't close but Gaara didn't sleep well anyway. He would just get ready extra early. He was sure Lee would be waiting for him. He felt his ears flush at the idea. He nibbled his lip._ _ _ _

____"Okay."_ _ _ _

____"I am excited already! It is not the same as going on my own," said Lee._ _ _ _

____"Mmph no fair," Naruto pouted, "I want to meet up too."_ _ _ _

____Gaara flushed even further. He couldn't imagine Naruto walking along with them._ _ _ _

____"Then meet us at the bus stop near the school and we can walk up the hill together," Lee said neatly._ _ _ _

____Naruto harrumphed, "I guess that'll work..."_ _ _ _

____They pretended Gaara wasn't walking into his own doom._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shoji is that gridded wall made of wood and paper, in traditional japanese homes.
> 
> _***Uzukaze**_ is a mix of Namikaze and Uzumaki, and it means _whirlwind._ Strange, huh?


	10. Stay- Rihanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's better to walk away... but for who?

###### February

Lee’s lunch box was just a jumbo sized cylinder that split into two parts. One container was filled to the brim with rice and the other with curry. Naruto already knew not to ask to try for any. Lee didn’t like anything milder than hellfire.

“You eat that a lot,” he said. He hadn’t expected Lee to agree to hang out on the roof with him. Winter was backing off just a slight bit for the day. The weather was mild enough for Naruto to only need his sweater and scarf, no wind, and a mostly clear sky. 

“Mm,” Lee hummed happily, “It is my dad’s favorite. He makes a bunch for Sunday dinner and lets me take the rest to school.”

“So he cooks something new on Monday nights,” asked Naruto, shoving another egg roll into his cheek.

“No, he usually eats this with me on Monday. I sometimes have to remind him to eat because he is busy with work,” he replied, “Usually I cook on Tuesday after I finish work.”

“A very symbiotic relationship,” Naruto nodded astutely, proud of himself for using one of their exam questions, “Kind of like my mom and dad always switch off cooking or do the laundry together.”

“You do not do your own laundry,” Lee asked, peering down at Naruto with a spoon in his mouth. The look of confused disbelief threw Naruto off. 

“I mean... I thought all parents do that sort of stuff,” he said, feeling his head get hot. Lee put another spoonful of curry and rice in his mouth without saying anything. Naruto felt too embarrassed to keep up the conversation. 

“I would not know,” said Lee, shrugging one shoulder. At that moment, Naruto could feel how warm Lee was, and also how sad. They weren’t sitting that close together. Naruto had purposely left a bit of space between them on the blanket. He thought Lee would still be hostile towards him since they hadn’t started off on the right foot. His usual tactic of bonding through skinship was put on a backburner.

“S-sorry, I-...”

“Do not worry about it,” Lee said, after licking the last bit of curry off his spoon, “I... I did not think I wanted parents for a long time, until I met my dad. All the adults I know merely lied to me or told me I had no value.”

“That’s not true,” Naruto outburst, “Those guys are just fucking dicks. No matter what, every person deserves the chance to have a family! Especially you, you’re a great dude!”

Lee gave him a bright grin, but it was still tinged with sadness, “But not everyone can have the chance to have one. I did not believe I would be that lucky. My dad... He listened to me and he did not push me to be who I am not, and he believed me. I am very grateful... but I still have to do my own laundry.”

“Ugh,” Naruto groaned as Lee laughed at him, “You make me feel like a failure of a person.”

“Not so! You are very studious when you are focused,” Lee laughed, “And...”

“Hm,” Naruto shoved his last octopus sausage in his mouth and closed up his lunch box.

Lee leaned back against the building and looked up at the sky, “Gaara never admitted anything like that to me before. I have tried everything.”

Naruto coughed. 

“Sorry,” Lee said, handing him his bottle of water. Naruto shook his head and downed his own carton of milk. 

“No, I’m... How long have you known Gaara’s dad was..? Y’know,” Naruto asked, feeling himself getting choked up thinking about it.

“I guess... since the beginning? He would always come to see me even when he did not seem like he wanted to. We spent almost all of our time together. And then he stopped for a while and when he came back he was just...”

Naruto fiddled with the lid of his container. He said, “Gaara makes it seem like he wants to get out but then he doesn’t. When I saw what his dad did... He’s going to kill him if we don’t help him, Lee.”

His voice was trembling. Lee looked at him, then very carefully put his fingers around his wrist, “We are. Gaara has never told me he was in trouble before that day. He always makes excuses, but he told the truth when we were together.”

“But it might be too late soon,” said Naruto, “No matter how much I ask my dad, he just keeps saying that he’s working on it. I don’t want him to go back... I don’t want him to die...”

“He will not! As long as we are his friends, we can help make sure nothing like that happens! I may not have as many connections as your family, but I will always be around when Gaara needs me. And I know that you will too.”

“Yeah,” Naruto said weakly. Gaara’s bid to go back to the place where he was being hurt was still resounding in his mind. “Maybe we could do something ourselves... Kidnap Gaara, heh,” Naruto gave a mirthless laugh, “Or something.”

Lee nodded, “I have thought of that. He would not want to stay. Gaara is more practical than you think. He would ask how much money we have for the trip, where we would be staying, how we would be able to go to school and study.”

“All he thinks about is studying,” Naruto groused. Lee gave him a strange look.

“I do not think that is all he thinks about,” he said, standing and passing a hand to Naruto to help him. 

“Let’s fold this up before the bell rings,” Naruto said, trying to ignore Lee’s strange secretive moments. He just didn’t seem like the type to have those.

**_s i l e n c e_ **

"What the fuck was that," Sasuke asked, after thoroughly kissing Naruto out of his mind. Uzumaki licked his lips in delight, wondering what kind of passion had gotten into Sasuke today.

"Hmm..?" he hummed, trying to grab Sasuke's arm and pull him down again. Sasuke's face twisted into disgust, punctuated by his icy eyes. Naruto paused. 

Sasuke said, "Aren’t you hooking up with that walking excuse for a dirty cotton swab?"

Naruto felt his stomach drop sharply as if he was in pain. It exploded as heated anger. He swallowed, trying to keep his reaction calm. Sasuke always knew how to get under his skin. 

" _Lee_ and I are just studying together. Gaara agreed to tutor me for the exams next week."

He wished he didn't have to explain it. Usually, these were the types of things that you asked someone casually, not just outburst with. Naruto sighed. He was far too used to Sasuke's swinging moods. Just as now, when he whirled around upon hearing Naruto sigh. 

"Tutoring you? As if any amount of help could redeem your sorry grades. You’ll be nothing after the exam, just like you are now. Sabaku’s daddy may be a politician,” he mocked, “But that doesn’t make him worth a damned thing. And Rock Lee is just some scum he found in the street."

"Shut the fuck up, Sasuke," said Naruto hotly. The other teen narrowed his eyes. 

"Or what, re****?”

Naruto sometimes liked to grip Sasuke up. He just liked to make his knees buckle when they were kissing. It was not often Sasuke let him have the upper hand.

This time was very different. He grabbed Sasuke's arms and shoved him against the wall that was his closet. He was not much taller than Sasuke. Maybe a hair's breadth, but it was enough to allow him to sort of peer down at him. 

Even in that position, Sasuke's eyes were fierce. Naruto tightened his grip around his biceps, hoping he hurt him. And then he remembered the pain Gaara had to go through probably every day, and he let go. 

"You have a fucking problem," said Naruto, turning to put his stuff back into his back. 

"That's rich coming from _you,_ " Sasuke retorted. 

"I bet it fucking is," Naruto ignored the obvious jibe it was meant to be, "I don't know what your problem is with me trying to study and possibly make my life better. Get into the college I want or whatever.”

Naruto paused. He never shared any ideas about the future with Sasuke. He didn’t think he was interested. Likewise, something deep inside of him feared that just as he did with everyone else in their lives, he would deride Naruto’s dreams. He shook his head.

“You shouldn’t be so jealous,” he mumbled.

_“Me,”_ Sasuke scoffed and shoved Naruto’s back so he dropped his things, “Fuck you. There’s nothing to be jealous of.”

Naruto turned and eyed him up. Sasuke shoved at him again, but Naruto pressed forward so he wouldn’t be swayed. He grabbed Sasuke’s arms, this time by his elbows, “I know that. But for some goddamn reason, everytime I make a new friend, every time I spend a second of my time with someone or on something _other_ than you, you get pissed. You need to fix your attitude.”

Sasuke snaps his arms out of Naruto’s and pushes him again, “I don’t need to fix anything. We fuck around together and that’s _it_... I was trying to make sure you understood your position these last few weeks, but you haven’t learned a fucking thing. If I didn't pay attention to you, what would you be? You’re not worth anything, you’re not _good_ at anything-...”

Naruto grabbed Sasuke again, this time using his full weight to slam him back. He pressed into him and pushed him up onto his writing desk. Sasuke slammed a fist into his shoulder. He ignored the pain. He grabbed the forearm he used to punch him, and put the other around the back of Sasuke’s neck. 

Grabbing the hair at the back of his neck, he pulled his head back and shoved his mouth over Sasuke’s. The brunette gasped. Naruto pushed Sasuke’s knees apart with his hips and put himself in the middle. He ignored his weakening punches with his other hand. He could feel Sasuke’s heels begin to dig into the back of his thighs. Sasuke loved this. He loved riling Naruto up until they fought. He loved trying to make Naruto do things he didn’t like.

Uzumaki bit his paramour’s lips until he grunted in discomfort, then shoved his tongue into his mouth. The hand that had been hitting him settled somewhere between his shoulder and his bicep. He pressed himself closer, shoved himself deeper. Naruto could feel Sasuke getting excited.

“I’m not worth anything, but this useless me still makes you hot as hell,” Naruto mumbled between fervent kisses, “You still want me to fuck you up. This is how I feel about you, Sasuke.”

The pinned teen was struggling to get out of his grasp and pulling his head closer at the same time. Naruto shivered and let go of the hand holding Sasuke’s wrist. He dug his thumbs into his hips and pressed him back even furthur. Sasuke groaned once more. 

With a lot of struggle, Naruto pulled himself out of Sasuke’s grasp. He wiped the saliva from Sasuke’s mouth with his thumb and licked it.

“That’s how I feel about you,” he grumbled, “but if everything I do is a problem for you... If I’m not enough of a _somebody_ for you... Then go find somebody who is.”

He picked up his things one again and made his way out of Sasuke’s bedroom. The brunette was still sitting on his table when he said, “You won’t last long before you’re crawling back to me.”

“Maybe,” Naruto said, feeling the hurt building up inside of him, “Or maybe you’ll talk to me like I’m a real fucking person."

Naruto didn’t wait for him to respond. Any more heated fighting and he felt he would lose part of himself. Listening to Sasuke demean him this way, he felt he had already lost something.

_**s i l e n c e** _

“Wow, it smells great in here,” Marsha said, upon arriving home to see all the pots boiling and the oven on full blast, “Are we celebrating? My birthday isn’t for a few months...”

Gaara shrugged with one shoulder and wiped his hands on a dish towel, “You said you missed eating meat.”

Marsha’s neck jerked back as she made a confused face. Then her eyebrows relaxed. She felt disappointed. Her intention hadn’t been to make him cook for her. 

“Listen, Gaara, I didn’t mean for you to hear that. I’m grateful as ever that you take the time to cook for me,” she said. He shrugged one shoulder again and didn’t look at her. 

“I will set it up now if you’re ready,” he said slowly. Marsha turned to hang up her coat and put her bag down. She stepped into the kitchen and washed her hands. As she did so, she watched Gaara plate the food. 

He barely made a sound, even putting the dishes on the table. His moves were broad and efficient, but he never once grazed her, even though she was standing right next to the stove. She noticed, though she honestly should have before that moment, that he always placed everything in the same manner. 

Her rice bowl to her right, her glass to her left, chopsticks and fork to her left with knives and spoons on the right. He left her plate empty until she served herself or told him what she wanted. He never touched the rim of her glasses. 

And, as if watching such a sad and lonesome sight didn’t make her regret trying to get him back home, she noticed that Gaara always used the same bent utensils and broken bowl. She frowned. 

“I’m going to throw that one away. It’s chipped. Why don’t you grab another one,” she asked.

He shrugged again, “I’m only eating a salad.”

“Gaara... you prepared all this and you’re only eating a salad? You’ve got to be kidding! That surely can’t be enough for you,” she said. She felt even more horrible.

“I’m not feeling very hungry,” he responded and shuffled his feet. He had a hand on the back of his chair, and he was obviously waiting for her to sit down first before he sat. Her frown deepened.

“I _cannot_ accept this,” said Marsha, “You have to eat something more. Isn’t there some vegetable stock in the fridge?”

Gaara continued shuffling and then said, “Touching the chicken made me sick.”

“Oh,” she said, not sure she could, in good conscious, sit down, but not wanting to waste his hard work. She moved to sit down quickly. Gaara put a bowl of grilled chicken in chicken broth with green onions, nori, and a gaggle of other mushrooms and vegetables in front of her. As her sides, he set down yakitori with peppers and onion, and karaage with a sweet and spicy dipping sauce. Her mouth watered, even as she realized he had overheard her speaking to someone in the church.

“Listen... I apologize. I should have told you that I wasn’t ready to become completely vegetarian,” said Marsha. Gaara shuffled around his fork and chopsticks.

“When I’m... at home, I usually cook meat. I assumed wrongly,” he said. He wasn’t wrong, she supposed, but she still felt bad.

“Well, after dinner, I’ll take you out to get ice cream. As a thank you. And we’ll discuss what should be done about meals from now on,” she said astutely.

“I’m only allowed to have sweets once a month,” he said.

"Well, I'll pray for your mother to forgive me," she said, even though she wasn't sure if his mother had passed. She simply meant that she hoped whoever had given him this rule wouldn't think too poorly of her. Gaara was silent until she leaned up from her nightly prayer over dinner. He fiddled around with his salad as she made her way through her abundance of food.

"I... I am going to go home," said Gaara quietly, when Marsha sat up to take a long drink of water. 

She paused when putting the glass to her lips again. She lifted her eyebrows, expecting Gaara to further explain, or to say it was only for a short time. She lowered them when she realized he would not say anything more. 

"Gaara... We have _talked_ about this..."

Gaara mushed his lips together like he was biting the inside of them, then said, "I know."

_"Why_ do you insist on putting yourself in harm's way?"

"I'm not."

"You _are,_ and you admitted that to me," she said angrily. She put the glass to her lips and drank, looking around the table. "Is that why you made all this?"

"As a thank you," he said, twiddling with the fork in his hands. 

"I can't allow you to go," she said angrily, slamming her dishes as she stacked them up. She stood up and moved to the sink, trying to end the conversation.

"... Legally, you can't stop me."

Marsha took a deep breath and counted to ten. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. He wasn't facing her, just fiddling with his fork. Her dim kitchen lights made him look ominous. His wings shifted over his shoulder as he breathed. He was like a creature, incubating upon its own demise. She moved and sat back down across from him. 

"Gaara... Please... We talked about this..."

He glanced at her then flipped over a chunk of avocado in his bowl.

"Why? Why you think you smarter than everyone!? Why you think you can do this on your own!? When I saw you in that church, you were barely breathing! Why you wanna go back to that? He ain’t even sent no one to look for you."

Gaara's ears turned red, and for the first time since she had started shouting, he frowned. He said, "He probably has."

"Oh he has? And you know that, how..? Gonna make it easier for him by turning yourself in?"

"It's easier for you," he returned. He stood up and began wrapping the salad with cling wrap. It was only this morning when he started reaching for things without asking. Marsha remembered the feeling of triumph there, so different from what she usually felt. It was a subtle suffusion of warmth as when she watched a new, younger member enter the church. 

"You're not a burden to me, Gaara. I'm sorry if I said or did anything that made it seem like otherwise," she said, "I _want_ you to stay here."

"It's impossible."

"It's safe here," she tried. Gaara was a reasonable kid. But his red ears became more red. It traveled down to his cheeks and across his neck. 

"Not for you," he said firmly, picking up a rag and wiping the table so furiously that it shook. She slammed her hands down on it to get him to stop. He flinched away. 

_"My life is **not** more important than yours!"_

Gaara blinked rapidly and shrunk against the counter. Marsha watched him grind his fingers against the counter and stare at her. His wings shifted up and above his head, as if trying to shield him from her. She sighed. 

"Just... I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'll clean up... Go get your coat on and wait by the door?"

"Huh?"

"I said we're going for ice cream, so we're going."

"..." 

Gaara seemed like he would say something back, but he just moved out of her way and into the hall. Marsha put her head in her hands. 

_**s i l e n c e** _

It was an extraordinarily good day to be doing work in the house. The rain was pelting the sides of their abode as if it’s color was an affront to the natural world. The gloomy clouds gave their spacious living room a somber atmosphere that Kushina enjoyed on occasion.

Minato rubbed his temple and flipped the documents in front of him over again. Kushina, who was used to doing work beside her husband, stood up to go into the kitchen. Ten minutes later, she returned with two steaming cups of tea, a teapot filled to the brim, and small decorative jars filled with accoutrements. 

She brushed her husband’s hair out of his face, pushed his hands until he put down his work, and gave him a cup. 

“Thank you,” he sighed, leaning back and sideways. It was hard for him to drink tea that way, but she wasn’t begrudging him.

“Do you want to talk about it..? _Can_ you talk about it,” she asked. Minato sighed again.

“Not everything, but... _Who_ would go _**this** far_ to hurt their child? Extortion to the enth degree, blackmail, secret proceedings. I can’t stand this. Working to untangle it all is taking me back to when we were in the OPS.”

“Oh, but you were the best back then, weren’t you? Even my genius couldn’t outmaneuver your improvisation,” said Kushina, “You’ll get him.”

Minato sighed for the third time, “I _might_ get him... but how long will it take? And at what cost?”

“The Yellow Flash himself, having doubts,” Kushina said, knowing her husband needed encouragement, "I met the kid the other day. He's _tiny_ and he's... He's _really_ got wings coming out of his back. Like _really_ really."

"You need to apologize to Naruto," Minato said, sitting up abruptly. Kushina sputtered. 

"You both need to come to some understanding with each other because I can see him isolating himself from you already," Minato said putting his cup down on the tray Kushina had brought, "He told me after dinner the other day that he thinks Gaara is scared of you."

"Me!? I've never met the kid before... I mean, I think I haven't," she said, looking at the papers on the table. There was something she was missing about Sabaku Sr. that she just couldn't place a finger on.

"Whether you have or not, having him come over here as much as we can is a good way to make sure nothing more is happening to him while I investigate. Which _means_ that _you_ have to talk to our son and make up."

She snorted, “Make up? This is not high school.”

“You’re right, it’s not. So you need to teach Naruto how to be an adult and talk about his problems like an adult,” he said, eying her over the rim of his cup.

“Aaaargh,” she groaned, “I fucking hate it when you’re right.”

“You married me because I’m right,” he laughed, kissing her square on the mouth.

“Ew gross,” Konohamaru said, poking his head around the corner of the living room door, “Mom, can I have some snacks, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might participate in this GaaLee bingo that a_gay_poster has going on next month. I want to try writing something short and sweet, some time.


	11. Hiiijack- SZA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _-I'm using everything I find_  
>  Do anything to keep you tied up-
> 
> Are they really listening to you, or are they just very good at pretending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A _apologize_ for not realizing I hadn't posted anything on this in a month. I'm getting stuck on what scenes to write next, even if I know how I want the story to go. 
> 
> I'm taking a break for the month of October to write some prompts for GaaLee Bingo and also get some more meat for this story. I _will_ post another chapter tomorrow as an apology.

###### February.

Naruto was probably making the seat of the car sweaty and he was fully bundled up. His mother wasn't saying anything. She only drove and drove, and Naruto was so busy looking at her that he didn't know where they were going until they arrived.

His mother parked the car across from his favorite ramen spot. She sat in the car for a long time, making her son believe she would just put the car back into drive. After a long sigh, she got out. Naruto, stomach making more noise than he, scrambled out after her. 

He wondered what she could be thinking if she was taking him there. Perhaps his father had told her what he said about her. He told himself that if she were angry, she wouldn't have taken him to a place _he_ liked to eat. He pushed down his anxiety. 

"Hey," Ayame said happily, "Long time no see! Table for two?"

"Yes thank you," said Kushina curtly. Ayame shot Naruto a concerned look, but he only threw up his arms and shoulders in confusion. 

"Right," she said and led them down the long row of bar stools to a smaller, more secluded section. Kushina hooked her back underneath the table and removed her jacket. Naruto rocked back and forth on his feet, too nervous to sit. 

"I’m sorry for yelling at you,” he said. Kushina looked at him with her eyebrows cocked upwards, and motioned for him to sit down.

“I accept your apology,” she said, “I’m not here to yell at you or embarass you.” 

He mumbled, “You’re not going to eat ramen in front of me and not let me have any, are you?”

Kushina cocked her head. She looked offended, “When have I ever done that to you?”

“I had a nightmare about it.”

She sighed. Naruto sat down and ordered carefully at her behest. He still wasn’t sure what kind of trouble he was in, or what they would talk about. He didn’t want to order anything too expensive because he had been raised not to, and also because he didn’t know where he stood with her still.

“What is it that I don’t listen to,” Kushina asked, “about you... When do you feel like I’m disregarding your opinion?”

Naruto didn’t say anything. He wondered why she was bringing this up _now._ The staff behind the curtain set out chopsticks, two glasses of water, and a card for a free noodle refill. He fiddled with the card. Uncharacteristically, she waited patiently for him to work up the courage to speak.

“You... it’s the stuff you say to me,” he murmured, thinking the people on the other side of the screen might be listening, “Like... when you tell me you don’t want to hear what I have to say unless my grades go up.”

“Naruto, I... You’ve been doing worse... I mean, not since Gaara-san started tutoring you, but... I think that’s a matter of course.”

“Its not fair. I mean, I know _why_ you’re saying it, but you just make me feel like... like what I’m saying or how I feel doesn’t matter at all!”

“That’s not true,” she said, and Naruto could feel her boring holes into the side of his head, “I thought that positive reinforcement wasn’t working, so I was trying to use a more forceful approach. I should have stopped when I realized it wasn’t working and got you a serious tutor.”

“Shika was serious.”

“He may well have been,” she agreed generously, "But Nara-kun has never needed to study to get good grades, so it was obvious he wouldn't know how to teach _you_ to study."

Naruto couldn't argue with her. She continued, "I'm really grateful for Sabaku-kun helping you. You're doing a lot better."

Naruto didn't know whether she was complimenting him or Gaara. He said, "Thanks. I'll pass along the message."

"Has he told you his rates yet?" Kushina said in her business-like tone. Naruto felt slightly relieved that the conversation was over. He still felt unresolved, but it was better than trying to work through what the real problem was.

“I don’t think Gaara would take money if we forced it on him,” Naruto thought about the times when Gaara took them to lunch or that one time to the arcade. Naruto had learned quickly to put down twenty dollars with whoever was serving them before they even settled in. He smiled for a moment, thinking of Gaara as a generous soul. It made him even more sad.

“Well try and convince him, okay? I don’t want him to think we’re ungrateful, or taking him for granted,” Kushina replied, opening her phone to read through some emails from work. Naruto knew that it was the end of any meaningful conversation between them, and took the blessing for what it was. 

“Got it.”

**_s i l e n c e_ **

“Gaara..?”

“Hm?”

“I know you just showed me how to do this one, but can you,” Naruto gestured to the problem he had been ignoring for the last ten minutes. 

Gaara leaned next to him- _not too close,_ of course- and brushed his hair out of his eyes. His thin fingers tucked the fringe behind his own ear, tinted pink. It was probably because they were so close, Naruto had taken to guessing. Naruto didn't mind. Gaara smelled like a fresh batch of laundry. It was comfortable.

Naruto was not the type to cheat, nor was he the type to go after someone who was taken. But he couldn’t deny, at least to himself, that he understood why Lee had a massive crush on their tutor.

Gaara was very soft. He spoke softly, he moved softly. When Uzumaki was lost- during his lessons, or with his own emotions- Gaara softly guided him back to normalcy. Once Naruto overcame the fact that Gaara just couldn’t be touched the same way that Naruto touched _basically_ everyone else, even Lee, things became easier. 

He began to notice that Gaara wasn’t particularly avoiding him. He sat next to Lee because he needed more help than Naruto. He was not afraid to lean over Naruto’s shoulder and workbook to tell him what he was doing wrong. When he needed his attention, he tapped the back of his hand. All of it was endearing. It was distracting. 

Most of all, Gaara was very, _very_ pretty. 

Even his profile was pretty. Naruto watched sickle curved eyelashes hang over his eyes like a parasol. They were thick like he was wearing falsies, and almost white against the dark brown skin of his eyes. The line of his nose was long, yet on the whole it was very small. 

Gaara gently tapped the back of his hand, "Okay?"

"Yeah," said Naruto in surprise, "Yeah I'm... I'm good. Why..? What's..?"

Gaara's hand was hovering over his, and he was staring at him. His eyes looked neon in the waning winter light beaming intensely through the window. Naruto swallowed and couldn't look away. He hoped Gaara would look away first, because he could feel his face getting hot.

"You have been acting strange," said Lee, also leaning over him in concern, "You have not been talking much, and you have been scribbling in your notebook."

Naruto whipped his head around and blinked at Lee in surprise. He felt his neck heat up. He glanced back at Gaara. The red head nodded as if agreeing with his best friend. 

He shrugged and put his head on the table, "I... had a fight with Sasuke. It wasn't a big deal... He's just being pissy. It's whatever."

Naruto turned his head and watched Gaara's eyes lower to his notebook. The shock of mint-teal broken up by soft blond lashes stunned Naruto for another moment. He felt the back of his head get hot.

“I know that we have not been friends for long,” said Lee, “But do you want to talk about it? I promise I will earnestly listen to your feelings!”

“Yeah, thanks, Gejimayou,” said Naruto, genuinely feeling grateful. Lee gave him a lopsided and honest smile. He felt slightly guilty for ogling the guy’s best friend.

“It m-might... make you feel better,” Gaara said patiently, tilting his head down to look at Naruto again. The blond rubbed his hand across the back of his head. He was being tag teamed and it was unfair. Not used to being on the other side of the spectrum, he groaned.

“He just- I mean, I can’t fucking believe..! We've been friends since we were _two,_ y’know!? We always had each other’s backs. Sasuke used to be like the most loyal guy, and we got along well because I’m also like that. But... He just went too fucking far, this time. Way too fucking far."

"Naruto-kun, you are not making any sense," said Lee. Naruto groaned. 

"He just..! Said some things! That made me! Feel worthless!"

"Oh, Naruto-kun... You are _not_... Do you want us to have a chat with him?"

"What? No, Lee, what are you, my mom," he asked, his heart dropping and clenching at Lee’s words. He was too nice for his own good. He sort of understood why Gaara let the other young man get so close to him. Lee was blunt about his feelings- if he didn’t like something, he showed it, and likewise, if he wanted to protect someone, he did it.

"Then you should fight. That's what makes me feel better when I argue with Gaara."

"Not everyone wants to fight, Lee," Gaara mumbled, as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh we _did_ already. It's not about that. Like... I don't know. He just seems like he's getting worse. I've been going along with what he wants but it doesn't seem to make him happy enough," Naruto said, "I think we just need to be separated for now."

"Ah I get it," Gaara said suddenly, "I also... disliked being separated from Lee. Perhaps... you’ll make up soon."

Lee turned away from the table, but Naruto could see where he was turning pink. Naruto wonder how Gaara could be so comfortable with these open expressions of affection, but be unable to show them. 

"I doubt it," Naruto said, "But I'm going to use this next exam period to show him I'm serious."

"If he... cannot already see how hard you're t-trying, he's not a good friend," Gaara said bluntly. Naruto scowled. He didn’t like hearing that, even if he knew his tutor was right.

"I just want to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"And that is what good friends do," Lee says enthusiastically, patting his back, "Perhaps you should take your mind off of it. Sometimes you need to separate from someone to understand their worth."

“Maybe,” he muttered. 

“The exam is coming up in a couple of days. Perhaps we should stop here,” Gaara derailed, “You both have made excellent progress.”

Naruto didn’t want to be reminded. The end of the month had put two equally horrid stresses on him. The first was dread, hulking over his shoulder like a dead stag, body heavy and antlers dragging across his nerves. He couldn't help but be scared. Gaara had broken ribs, a broken arm, a healed slash across the face. 

And no one was noticing except them. No one was looking past Gaara's strange exterior to see that he was in serious trouble. It didn’t make any _sense_ but then again, a few months ago, Naruto had thought the same thing. He hadn’t seen a fragile young teen, he had seen a vicious delinquent.

"Don't think about it as the final test," Gaara said, probably answering something Lee had asked, "Think of it as the next step."

Trying to get his mind off the subject, he tuned into the conversation. He _would_ find a way to help save Gaara, just like Lee said. It would just take time. “So what'd you guys wanna do?” 

Gaara’s impassive expression slipped, and he squinted. Naruto read it as discomfort. “I... will be leaving soon.”

“Aw, come on! Already?”

“I have to prepare.”

“Uh wait! Okay, I won’t fight you if you _have_ to go back, but my mom said that she wants to know what she owes you for tutoring me,” Naruto said. Gaara made a strained face, something Naruto knew would happen. 

"It is... unnecessary. I... want to do this for you," Gaara replied, eyes lowered to the table. The tips of his ears were red. Naruto stared, watching the blush creep down beneath his eyes. He swallowed, his stomach twisting itself up into knots.

“Er, right,” he breathed, then internally shook himself, “As much as I um, appreciate that, I don’t think that’ll fly with me mom.”

Gaara frowned at the table, then peered at Lee. “I’m... not sure what... I should want. Lee..?”

“If you do not want money, you can think of something else as payment,” Lee said, but there was something strange about his voice, a warble that didn’t make sense to Naruto no matter how he tried to place it. Gaara tilted his head a bit, and if he heard it, he didn’t make any outward mention of it. 

“I... will think about it carefully,” Gaara said, “Will it... be okay... if I ask her directly..?”

“Of course,” Naruto beamed, though he was worried his mother would send Gaara into an episode like last time again. He also wanted him to be on good terms with her, because he wanted Gaara to come over more often. He wanted to spend time with him when they weren’t studying, like when they had gone to the arcade. If Gaara felt like this was his home away from home, maybe he’d want to come over all the time. 

And, of course, Lee could come too. He doubted Gaara was interested in many of the same things as him, though he had shown an interest in whatever Naruto wanted to talk about. Still, Lee was different. It was nice having a friend who he could talk to about cartoons and comics without being called some obsessive nerd.

**_s i l e n c e_ **

They didn’t talk much. Marsha agreed to eat a vegetarian meal with him. It seemed the only evidence that she would not go against his wishes. She stood side by side with him, chopping, mixing and stirring without a word. With his insides churning, Gaara couldn’t even hum a tune.

If he were alone with Lee or Baki, with no one else listening, he might say that he didn’t want to go. He might quietly reveal that he liked Marsha and her house and her church. He liked her rules and the snacks she left for him in the middle of the night. He would be... happy to stay the rest of his highschool life, and _maybe_ until he turned into an adult. 

Yet he wouldn’t. He could not protect her, and so long as his father was alive and wanted to kill him, she would need to be protected. 

The best thing he could do for her was go home.

“Can’t I... Won’t you let me drive you back?” she asked gently, “Just... so I know you’ll arrive safely?”

Gaara stared at her plainly. She frowned. Of course, they had been over this before. She tapped her fork against her plate angrily. 

“Why’d I go through all this if you were just gonna put yourself back in the same position? I could have saved myself the damn trouble.”

“I don’t know,” Gaara said quietly, beginning to lose his appetite. He put down his chopsticks. Marsha looked sad. Her eyebrows loosened from their angry knit. 

“...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I... I did this because I care about your well being and I’m scared of you going back.”

Gaara didn’t tell her he would be fine. It was an empty promise he was not one to make. They sat through the rest of the meal quietly. She had stopped telling him it was not a good idea in the last week. 

She didn’t tell him it was a bad idea even as he double checked his school bag. They shifted as they watched each other in her foyer.

Marsha held out her hands only a short way away from her body, opening and closing her fingers as if to take something from Gaara, or maybe give him her strength. After a short minute, she closed her eyes and said, “Text me.”

“Uh..?”

“Text me. Everyday. When you leave for school, just send me a text. If you need me to pick you up, you can... you can call anytime,” her words began to jumble over themselves and her voice tripped.

“Okay,” he agreed. He was already sending a message to Lee. It would not be hard for him to send one to her. In his mind, he was relieved that she was not letting him go completely. He would have to be careful about his phone, but at least they would still be in contact.

“A-and I know it’s not your thing, but I would feel... so blessed if you would come to church on Sundays. Just for service. You can leave right away if you don’t want to stay for lunch,” she begged. 

“Okay,” he said, because as long as they weren’t seen exiting together, he thought he could get away with it. 

“Can I... Can I hug you,” she asked. Her voice was so small, as if Gaara would give her trouble for asking. She had never asked before, but she was one to get strung up in a moment. He shrugged his shoulders and lowered his head.

“...Okay,” he said. Before he could take his next breath, he was wrapped up in her arms. Even though she was slighter than him, her embrace was strong. She held him firmly, burying her face into his shoulder and breathing. He thought his mother might hug him that way if she hadn’t left them. He decided it was best if he didn’t try to compare the two. After all, his mother had left him in this, and Marsha did not want to let him go. 

“Come back... Come back if it’s too much. I don’t care about the consequences, I don’t care what may happen, so long as you come to me if you need me,” she sniffled into his shoulder. The only response Gaara could give her was a light embrace around the middle.


	12. Come Close- Common, Mary J. Blige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we living in a Dream World?  
> Are your eyes still green girl?  
> I'mma do the best I can do,  
> Cuz I'm my best when I'm with you
> 
> Or
> 
> **Doki Doki panic!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short explanation: I took my finals, graduated, went away for my birthday, and am now in quarantine. I hope to make some progress on all my WIPs, but we’ll see how she goes.

###### March.

###### 

Marsha was sitting on the swing in front of her father’s house, hooked up onto the old magnolia. She knew the sky was above her but couldn’t tell the color. The grass was oddly bright, as though it was covered in glow stick fluid.

Marsha realized she was dreaming when she planted her feet in the solid ground, but her body kept moving. Both the tree and the swing had been ripped from the ground during a hurricane that had also taken her mother and younger brother. The wind carried the sweet sound of their laughter, just as she remembered it from all those years ago. It was a bittersweet memory that made her stop swinging (or perhaps she realized she stopped just now.)

A sound like all the wind converging on her position started, and a voice spoke inside her head.

_My son._

Marsha thought she should jump, should run away, but she couldn’t move her body. She blinked. A figure appeared before her. It was a woman with long flowing red hair and eyes as old as the bark of a tree, as deep as the darkest canyon, as powerful as brown agate. She didn’t wear any clothes, Marsha knew, but somehow couldn’t see past the line of her shoulder.

_My son has been in your care._

“You Gaara’s momma, huh?” Marsha said, and gave her a gentle smile, “He’s a real nice boy. A good child. You done a fine job.”

The figure didn’t say anything, but moved closer to her. She knelt, _My son has been in your care, but soon, I will come for him._

Marsha paused. The thought that she would have Gaara ready for her when she came poised on the tip of her tongue. She looked into the figure’s eyes, and knew that they weren’t human. The color there shifted and fell into itself like an infinite black hole, like a mudslide masquerading as a waterfall. Terror took hold of Marsha, and the bright blankness of the sky grew dark. She replied, “You... can’t... He ain’t even got to be a man, yet. Ain’t had none of his dreams fulfilled or nothing. You can’t take him.”

_When the summer solstice reaches your world-_

“You can’t have him!” Marsha felt whatever was holding her in the swing set break, and she stood, toe to toe with the figure before her, “Life and death ain’t in our control, but you left that boy right where he ain’t s’posed to be! I believe God is good, but He gone have to fight me tooth and nail before I let that boy go to you!”

 _When summer solstice reaches your world,_ the being continued in her head, and Marsha covered her ears like she could block it out, _I will come to claim him._

“He already got people claiming him. He got friends, and he got people who care about him. He got me,” Marsha said, and she could feel her fingers trembling, “God boutta condemn me to Hell before I let him take another boy from me, you hear!?”

Something in the figure’s eyes sparkled, glowed like she was really alive here in Marsha’s dream. Then she closed them and began to fade away.

_My son has been in your care._

Marsha gasped, awakening to a cold sweat and tears pricking her eyes and throat. She looked around her dark and silent house, knowing Gaara was not there but missing him greatly. Red hair flashed in her mind, and she scrambled for her phone. 

The digital clock on it read three twenty nine in the morning. She flicked it open and sent Gaara a quick text - _Ok?_

She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep unless she got a reply, but she hoped Gaara was asleep and not looking at his phone. Her hopes were dashed when her phone chirped softly a short moment later- _Okay. Can’t sleep?_

Marsha smiled. Why was he worried about her when he was the one with the exam in the morning?- _We in the same boat, it seems. I was worried abt u._

_\- I slept for a few hours._

_-A growing boy needs at least 8 hours rest._ She had told him this millions of times already, had tried tucking him in and giving him sleeping aids. To not much avail.

_-I’m not a boy. I’m a young adult._

Marsha smiled. _-No such thing. Not yet anyway._

_-Then at what age are people considered young adults? I was told 16 was the minimum and I have reached that milestone._

Marsha laughed aloud. How could such a kid type like an old man? _\- Not til 18, at the v least, Gaara._

Gaara sent her a frowning face emoji. She could just see him pouting. She laughed again. _-Don’t worry. I will make sure ur last 2 years of boyhood are the best u ever had._ Red hair like the lickign tongues of flames flashed in her mind. Tears pricked at her eyes again, but she didn’t understand why. Marsha tried her best to remember her nightmare, but couldn’t. She only knew it had something to do with Gaara.

 _\- Please go to sleep. I know you have bible study in the morning._ Marsha could read Gaara’s moodiness without even thinking about it. She buried herself back into her sheets, finding comfort in his short responses.

_-U sleep 2. And good luck on ur exam._

_-Thank you._ A pause. _Goodnight._

 _-Goodnight, Gaara._ Marsha wondered not for the first time, how a man could beat their son, knowing he was such a sweet boy. Her only conclusion was that he _didn’t_ know. He didn’t let himself know.

No matter; Marsha wouldn’t let Gaara die so his father could find out. She let the soft, sad moonlight pull her into a fitful rest. Red hair flashed before her eyes once more.

**_s i l e n c e_ **

Naruto did his very best not to stare at Sasuke, mostly because he knew they’d get into another argument. He had worked up his patience not to snap at him before they got on the bus. It helped that his anxiety about the exam they were taking that morning was at an all time high. Before even leaving his house, he had double checked to make sure he had his calculator, pens and pencils, an eraser, and a water bottle in his backpack.

His mother had saved him the embarrassment of going out of the house with his sleeping cap still on. 

A hearty _Good Morning!_ made him jump. Lee’s tall figure and tidy plaid wool coat made its way toward Naruto and Sasuke, who sat side by side at the back of the bus. Sasuke clicked his teeth. Naruto ignored him. 

“Gejimayou! I thought your dad was gonna take you,” Naruto greeted. A bright red head of hair peeked out from behind him, surprise written on the owner’s face.

“Gaara,” Naruto blinked, “I thought-... er...”

“We agreed to meet up,” Gaara said shortly, letting Lee slide in across from Naruto and sitting down next to him. He didn’t bother acknowledging Sasuke. 

“I texted Gaara-chan last night to see if we could meet before getting on the bus. He refused to help me go over some last minute practice questions,” Lee sulked. Gaara shrugged his shoulders, pulling a small book out the sack on his hip.

“Studying now will just cloud over your brain,” he said firmly. A rectangular metal bookmark with a blue gem peeped up from over the edge. He flicked it and began to read.

“Ah, c’mon, Gaaraaaa,” Naruto whined, “Just a bit more..!”

Sasuke snorted, “All the practice in the world isn’t gonna help your dumbass.”

Naruto watched as Gaara’s somewhat relaxed posture froze, and he snapped glassy eyes to Sasuke. A cold shiver ran down Naruto’s spine. He remembered watching a video a year or so ago of a man being eaten by a pack of lions. He stuck his upper body out a window to get a good picture of the beasts. The look in Gaara’s eyes reminded him of those lions, just before they pounced. The fluid rise and tense of their shoulders, the heart dropping moment when he could see their eyes dilate. It took only a second for Naruto to understand that the man would die. 

Then he looked at Naruto, and his face was so calm, so reassuring, Naruto almost fell apart. His heart started hammering in his chest, but not for the reason it originally had been. Naruto blinked, looking down at his own hands because if he looked at Gaara any longer, he wasn’t sure what he would say. Why was Gaara making him so nervous?

“Y-you’re going to do fine,” Gaara implored, “Your class s-scores have also been improving.”

“I,” Naruto laughed nervously, “Yeah... Just nervous.”

Lee bounced in his seat, putting a strong thumb up in Naruto’s direction, “We will fight with all the power of our youth and be victorious!”

“What,” Narto laughed, “Are you even _talking_ about?”

Lee shrugged, grinning back, “It is something my dad said this morning. I liked it!”

“You’re so lame,” Gaara said, hiding his face behind his book. He peered over it at Lee, and his eyes sparkled like the shining sea. Lee pouted at him, pushing out his tongue. 

“Why are you so mean to me, my friend,” Lee moaned, leaning his head on Gaara’s.

“Because you make it so easy,” Gaara shot back, his chest trembling as he held in what Naruto could only assume was his laughter. Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away. Gaara bumped his shoulder against Lee’s, and glanced in Naruto’s direction. Naruto couldn’t help grinning back foolishly.

That was, of course, until the bus announced that the next stop would be theirs. His nerves returned full force. 

"Are you sure we can not do a _short_ review, Gaara-chan?" Lee's teeth chattered. 

"No," Gaara said firmly, flipping a page leisurely, "You are more likely to forget anything I tell you than do well."

Lee made a low noise in his throat but didn't say anything back. Gaara closed his book and stood up, and Naruto noted the quick flick of his head that Lee seemed to obey like there was a line tied to his neck. Naruto scrambled after them, not willing to be left alone with Sasuke once more. 

The building they were to take the exam in was a large cram school Naruto had passed by a few times, but had never entered. It was daunting, with a glass wall bouncing the sun's rays across the street. 

Before they had even crossed the threshold, Naruto began drawing a man on his hand and swallowing it.* Sasuke snorted behind him, his greatest effect of actual laughter. The chatter of other students and a few faculty trying to get them into order swelled. He could hear his own breathing, loud and uneven. There were too many bodies, crowded up even in such a large space, tripping over one another to see the boards that would tell them what testing room they would be in. 

Kids bombarded faculty, asking where their rooms would be, how to get there, if there was any way to postpone. Gaara found a wall to stick to. Naruto could see the way his eyes caught passerby and followed them and tell he was anxious being around so many people. There were less people shoving in the spot he chose, faculty mostly avoiding the large but empty trash can nearby. Lee and Naruto took his place beside them. Sasuke stood a bit away, his height and keen eyesight giving him the advantage of looking for his name without much preamble. 

Naruto continued to draw the little figure on his hand and swallow it. 

“Ah, Naruto-kun! I have found our names! We are taking the exam in the same room. But I cannot find your name, Gaara...” Lee crowed. He glanced down, and Naruto blinked as their eyes met, just as he swallowed another figure. “Naruto..?”

“I am testing in a special room because of my... circumstances,” Gaara replied, peering at Naruto closely. The blonde averted his gaze, unable to really speak. He swallowed another figure and began writing. Gaara snatched his hand before he was able to swallow it.

“N-Naruto-san... breathe w-with me,” he said, “It’s fine to... be nervous... But don’t let it make you forget... W-we did practice exams... What do you do when... you’re not sure of your answer?”

Naruto’s throat worked, and he tried to focus on something. Sharply, his brain realized Gaara was touching him. _Gaara_ was holding onto him, of his own accord, without his prodding. He breathed out, “I skip it and come back to it later.” Gaara nodded.

“If you think there’s... two answers to a question?” he asked.

“I go with my first choice.”

“W-what do you do when you finish the exam?” Gaara’s eyes were so sharp. His voice was so clear and commanding. Naruto felt tension coil in his stomach and rise up to his throat. It was the kind of tension he’d felt around Sasuke, when he first realized he liked him. He drew in a deep breath, trying to derail his brain from such thoughts. He focused on answering the question.

“If there’s time, take a short five minute break, then we go back to the beginning and check all of our answers,” he murmured. Gaara nodded slightly, and he did the little thing with his mouth that attempted to be an approximation of a smile. Naruto stared as his dimple was slowly revealed. 

On the other side of the room, he could hear someone calling to the red head. Likewise, he thought he heard Sasuke call out to him. Gaara didn’t look away from him. Instead, he lifted the palm of the wrist that was still in his grasp, bringing it close to his lips. 

“You will be fine,” he murmured, and with more daring than Naruto would think he ever had, gently pressed his lips over Naruto’s palm, successfully stealing away the imaginary character there. Naruto sucked in a sharp intake of breath. Time seemed to slow down and speed up all at once. He stared at Gaara's pale lips, pressed pink against his tan skin, white eyelashes like icicles curled across his wrist. Naruto could feel the warmth of Gaara's breath, his hot hand, but nothing else. Everything was sucked into a black vortex, leaving nothing but them.

Yet it was over just as quickly as it happened. 

Gaara dropped his hand, eyes lowered. No matter how hard Naruto stared at him, Gaara would not look back. He turned his back to them, floating into the crowd. Naruto watched the back of the slighter boy’s head as it swayed towards the still far off voice. The backs of his ears were such a dark and harsh shade of red they almost blended in with his hair.

“Holy shit,” Naruto breathed. 

Everything sort of blurred away. He thought he caught a look of discomfort on Lee’s face as he turned away, but couldn’t be sure as he followed behind him.

Naruto didn’t remember a single question on the exam.

_**s i l e n c e.** _

The night Gaara arrived home had been so uneventful- though Gaara wasn’t expecting a great hubbub to be raised upon his return- that he couldn’t help but be wary. He had come in through the front door. It had taken him a long time to reveal himself to his father, who sat casually in the living room, watching T.V. There were no drinks on the counter, nothing to show his father was not in his right mind.

Gaara didn’t know what he hated more; his father drunk and angry, just angry, or quiet and patient. He waited by the threshold of the living room, not sure whether he should proceed or make his way to his bedroom. He must have stood there for an hour, with his father staring at him and not whatever sports highlight was on. Finally, when he turned off the television, Gaara could stand the suspense no longer. 

He stepped around the threshold, carefully watching his father’s feet. His heart rate increased as they approached, measured as, perhaps, Gaara’s lifespan. They stopped before him, leaving him in trepidation for a full thirty seconds. 

“Stand up straight,” Rasa’s rasping baritone made his stomach twitch. If he wasn’t still in his coat, his wings would have flinched. As it were, they shifted, scraping against the soft fabric of his coat. He straightened even more, raising his head to look at the center of his father’s chest. He was wearing a sweater with buttons up the front. Gaara focused on one. 

“Had enough of running the streets like a rat? At least you had enough respect for me not to create another incident.” 

Gaara didn’t say anything. He wasn’t meant to, this time. 

_“Don’t_... think about running away again. Unless you want to permanently disappear from this earth. And watch your conduct with your new friends, or they’ll be in the same position.”

Without meaning to, Gaara looked up. Rasa’s face was a blank mirror of his own, challenge in his eyes as if to ask Gaara to _try him._ Gaara looked away again, feeling his fingers trembling. 

“... Yes sir.”

“Don’t make noise,” Rasa said, turning away from him and disappearing up the stairs. 

Gaara had spent the night wondering how he could have gone so wrong going to see Naruto and Lee. He had made sure to receive rides to either of their houses, or bundle himself up carefully so that it was hard to make out his figure. 

It hadn’t been enough.

Lee’s invitation to meet up and their surprise meeting with Naruto had lifted his spirits only marginally that morning. He should have put distance between himself and them. He needed to protect them from the consequences he knew could befall them should his father continue to have him tailed. Gaara had done the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do. 

Instead, he _kissed_ Naruto. 

Well, to put it more clearly, he had put his mouth on his palm. The palm _Naruto_ had been kissing literally a second before. The palm that _belonged_ to Naruto. 

Not only had he publicly outed himself as having a gigantic crush on someone who’d just become his friend, he’d done it in front of his best friend, who might have a gigantic crush on himself.

In the words of his oft absent brother, Gaara was so fucking screwed. 

It was those circling thoughts that had not allowed him to wait up or hang out with neither his best friend nor the subject of his adoration. 

The house had been terribly quiet. Unethically quiet for a winter afternoon; it seemed even the noise from the house next door was gone. Gaara found from a quick search - wherein he put on his chest brace that helped hide his wings most of the way away (...Had they gotten smaller?)- that the house was blessedly empty.

Now here he was, in his kitchen preparing the week’s meals for both himself and his father while his mind whirled in a desperate orbit. 

Two things happened that probably wouldn’t have if Gaara had been paying a bit more attention.

The first thing that happened was that he thought he saw his mother, standing outside in their yard. She stood elegantly, peering around their garden as if it was perfectly acceptable in the middle of winter. Gaara's hand slipped and he burned himself. He grunted, whipping to put his fingers in his mouth. When he turned back around, the woman was gone. 

The second thing that happened was that his father scared the shit out of him. 

He probably hadn't meant to. Gaara knew the man was not one to play silly games like this. Gaara has been too enthralled with staring out the window. 

"You," he said. And though it should _not_ have scared Gaara in the slightest, he jumped, knocking his hand against the pot and burning himself again. He hissed stumbling back into the kitchen sink... At least he didn't fall. His fingers and now part of his hand throbbed. He glanced at it and found it welted red. He glanced over at his father, wondering what he could have possibly done wrong this time. 

“Your exams are coming up, aren’t they?” Rasa stared down at him with an almost pinched expression. He was asking but he had no interest in them. Gaara debated not answering, but knew with the pot bubbling away on the stove that he would be in big trouble if he didn’t. 

“... I took my exams this morning, sir.” If Rasa were surprised, nothing on his face showed it. A thoughtful look overtook his face and he turned his head. With a gentle, slow hand, he turned off the burner under Gaara’s pot. The adolescent stifled his breathing, unsure of what the man would do next. 

“Do you think you did well?” Rasa asked, peering out into the back garden. For a moment, Gaara was afraid he would see what the boy had seen. No telling what might happen to the mother so long had the son been taking her place.

“I... know that I did well, sir.”

Rasa snorted, turning his angry keen eyes on Gaara once again, “You wasted so much time on those other children-”

“I wasn’t wasting my time,” Gaara cut him off. His stomach swooped with fear for his own life, “I _wasn’t._ N- One of the other kid’s mom is Kushina Uzumaki.”

Whatever rage that might have been building up inside Rasa seemed to switch from being targeted at Gaara to being something more general. His aggressive stance turned into something more cocksure. He even looked at Gaara's mise en place as though it were below him.

“She wanted to repay me, and I told her you wanted to meet with her,” Gaara was straight up lying now, but only because he knew this would work. Naruto’s mom didn’t seem like the type to back down, and Gaara couldn’t stand the idea of taking money from her. Uzukaze was the biggest charity organization on their continent (and very soon, the world.) Kushina Uzumaki was heralded as a genius of the emotional human heart, although Gaara suspected those were just words the press liked to use.

What he was sure of was that anyone who had Uzukaze on their side, even at a surface level, would be able to get away with a lot. Uzukaze’s prestige opened a lot of doors. Naruto no doubt knew his mom did a lot of important stuff, but not how important those things were. 

Important enough to have the city’s corrupt politicians scrambling after her like dogs for even a taste of the bone. 

“So the missives of a public office don’t reach her, but the cries of an impotent child do,” he snorted, “Why did I expect anything different..? And, well? Did she make arrangements?”

“I told her that you would want to check your schedule first. She told me to ask you and then get her email when I return there,” Gaara said, putting himself into a binder. He didn’t want to go back to Naruto’s house, knowing his father had been stalking his movements the whole time. He’d sell his soul if he could keep Marsha from him. 

“Hmm,” his father gave him an appraising look that made him feel both angry and slimy, “So you do know how to make yourself useful. Give me her email directly, and don’t waste time. Also... hurry up and get out of my kitchen. I’m hungry.”

The man left the kitchen without another word, disappearing somewhere inside the house where he could barely be heard. Gaara scowled at the pot he had turned off, hoping the contents hadn’t cooled too much. He had made it out with a few burns. He was grateful his father hadn’t seen neither tip nor tail of his feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There's a thing in Japan where student draw the character for audience (which also means human, I think) on their hand three times and then swallow it. Naruto is doing it wrong here, and Gaara tries to stop his cycle of nervous habits by doing something outrageous to make him forget. Unfortunately, he did a bit too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. Positive or negative.


End file.
